Legend of the great shinobi's hero
by kuchiharu
Summary: Pasca perang dunai ninja ke-4. Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan cakra hitam. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, sosok mirip Naruto muncul namun membawa bahaya besar. warning : semi-canon, OOC, mis-typos, OC, abal, anh, ide pasaran. RnR please.. back from HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

============================================================

LEGEND OF THE GREAT SHINOBI'S HERO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T - M

Genre : HUrt and Comfort, Romance, Frienship

Pairing : Sasu x Naru

Warning : OOC, MISTYPO(S), Shounen-Ai, OC, gaje  
Semi-Canon, absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk

'...' mind

/.../ telepati

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

=============================================================

Chapter 1 : the End of Fishcake

Malam 10 Oktober

Pasca perang dunia ninja ke-4

Darah...  
Darah yang sangat banyak menyembur ke luar dari mulut pahlawan besar dunia shinobi.

Pemuda itu berlutut sambil terbatuk-batuk hebat. Tidak ada orang di tendanya. Semuanya sedang pergi ke tempat lain  
untuk saling memberi kata-kata penghibur, berbagi impian bersama dan mensyukuri kemenangan mereka yang berhasil menghentikan  
ambisi Uchiha Madara dan menyatukan lima negara besar dalam ikatan perdamaian.

Ya, semuanya tampak baik-baik saja, kecuali pemuda pirang yang kini tepat berusia 17 tahun.

Darah kembali menyembur dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lemas, bahkan cakra Kurama tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Apakah ini  
akhirnya? Setelah seluruh warga desa Konoha mengakui keberadaannya. Apakah ia akan mati sendirian? Setelah dengan susah  
payah ia berhasil mengajak Sasuke pulang?

/kau tidak akan mati dan kau tidak sendirian, gaki!/

Naruto masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Kurama"

/Cih, jika ini bukan racun pohon shinju (dewa), aku pasti dapat dengan mudah menyelamatkanmu. Siapa yang berani memasukkan  
racun ini ke tubuhmu!/ rubah berekor sembilan itu meraung marah.

"Aku ti-

JLEBBB, sebilah pedang menembus dada Naruto. Lalu si pelaku menarik pedang itu kasar.

Kurama membeku, mata Naruto terbelalak. Darah segar sukses menyembur kembali dari mulut dan luka di dadanya.

"Da-dare(1)?", lirihnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak ambruk. Ia membalikan tubuhnya.  
Sosok berkerudung memegang pedang berlumuran darah berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.  
Tapi rasanya ia kenal pemilik cakra ini.

"Kenapa?", Naruto kembali berujar lirih. Sosok itu masih diam tak bereaksi.

DUARRRR !

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan di kejauhan.

/I-ini/, Kurama terbelalak kaget.

/Ada apa?/

/Gawat! Chakra yang sangat besar, setara dengan 100 bom biju. Jika dibiarkan, duniamu akan berakhir/

Naruto terbelalak kaget.

/Siapa? Dimana?/

/Tumbuhan peliharaan, Madara. Lapangan tempat para shinobi berkumpul. Jangan bertindak gegabah, gaki! Lawanmu adalah  
orang di depanmu!/

Naruto kembali menatap sosok yang telah menghujamkan pedang ke punggungnya. Dilihatnya tangan sosok itu gemetaran, Naruto  
bisa merasakan kecemasan dan ketakutan dari sosok berkerudung itu.

/Masih ada cara 'itu' kan, Kurama?/ Kurama kembali terkejut, apa Naruto mau bunuh diri.

/Tolong aku untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan selamat, iya kan?/ Naruto tersenyum pedih, matanya berkaca-kaca.  
Hanya ini yang ia bisa lakukan untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

/Aku mohon, Kuram.! Sekali lagi, tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu!/ Kata Naruto mantap.

Rubah tua itu memalingkan wajahnya, /Cih, terserah kau saja!/

/Arigatou, Hounto ni Arigatou/ kata Naruto pada bijuu yang telah menjadi temannya itu.

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia berdiri dan kembali menatap sosok berkerudung itu.

"Aku tahu kau siapa, tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan ini. Maaf jika aku pernah menyakitimu tanpa aku sadari".

Pandangan Naruto menyendu. "Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Jalanilah hidupmu dengan baik.", Naruto tersenyum  
tulus pada sosok berkurudung yang kini bergetar hebat. Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto pergi meninggalkan tenda.

Tangisan sosok berkerudung itu pecah, tubuhnya jatuh berlutut ke tanah.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku...", lirih sosok itu.

====kuchiharu====

Lapangan tempat para shinobi berkumpul.

Makhluk hasil klon Hashirama Senju yang berwarna hitam itu, kini tampak semakin mengerikan. Tubuhnya membesar seperti akan  
meledak, karena menyerap cakra alam kelewat banyak. Tumbuhan dan hewan di sekitarnya mati mengering setelah diserap  
energi kehidupannya. Cih, dia tidak peduli toh dunia ini akan berakhir.

Dia kesal pada Madara dan Obito yang menurutnya lemah. Berani-beraninya mereka mengkhianati impian mereka sendiri. Untung ia  
menabur klon benihnya, sehingga cara terakhir ini terlaksana. 'Dunia ini akan berakhir', batinnya sadis.

Para Shinobi yang selama perang berada di garis depan kini masih kelelahan, ia bahkan tidak menemukan bocah Kyuubi yang  
sudah merubah pendirian duo Uchiha. Dua shinobi yang bisa memindah objek ke dimensi lain pun masih tergeletak lemah,  
para kage tak berguna itu tidak berani mendekat, takut berakibat fatal hingga membuat dirinya meledak. Sedangkan bocah  
Uchiha yang sudah mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Saringan itu juga tampak ragu. Oh, akhirnya...dia sadar genjutsu tingkat tinggi  
hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Bisa melihat ekspresi dari wajah yang biasanya stoic itu, benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Ini adalah akhir dari kalian, tidak ada lagi perang karena dunia kalian akan tidak ada lagi", desis Zetsu hitam  
berbahaya.

"Kau..", Uchiha muda itu menggeram marah. Oh, ia sangat menikmati ini.

Dilihatnya raut ketakutan jelas terpancar dari para shinobi negara lima besar. Namun tak satupun dari mereka lari dari  
hadapannya. Zetsu mendecih kesal. Rupanya ikatan aliansi shinobi dihadapannnya benar-benar kuat. Ini membuatnya tidak senang.

"Cih, jadi kalian mau mati bersama-sama, baik-

Perkataan Zetsu terhenti, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dibelakangnya berdiri pemuda pirang dengan tanda lahir seperti  
kumis kucing mengarahkan kunai ke belakang kepalanya. Zetsu lupa bocah ini bisa menggunakan hiraishin.

Semua mata kembali terbelalak. Pemuda pirang pahlawan besar shinobi tampak mengenaskan. Darah terus mengalir dari luka  
tikaman benda tajam yang menembus dadanya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, tampak lemas kepayahan.

Pemuda pirang itu terbatuk hebat. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Alianshi sinobi tampak semakin terkejut.

"Kusso, aku pasti kelihatan menyedihkan" kata pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Na-naruto!", suara yang lirih dan terdengar tidak asing sampai ke telinga Naruto.

Jika saja Naruto sedang tidak sedang terluka, ia pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah Sasuke. Ekspresi  
kaget, tidak percaya, marah, takut, kesal dan entah apa lagi terukir jelas di wajahnya. Wajah yang biasanya miskin ekspresi  
itu kini tampak menarik sekarang.

Naruto masih mengarahkan kunainya pada Zetsu. Dipandanginya wajah-wajah familiar yang pasti akan membuatnya rindu. Sayang,  
ia tidak melihat wajah guru Iruka untuk terakhirnya. 'Dia mungkin masih dalam perjalanan dari pulau kura-kura itu. Apakah  
ia baik-baik saja?' batin Naruto.

/SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA KAU MENGKHAWATIRKAN ORANG LAIN, BOCAH TENGIK!/ sembur kurama marah.

Naruto tersenyum tulus hingga matanya menyipit, seolah-olah berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja'  
Beberapa shinobi yang melihatnya langsung menangis pedih. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada Naruto. Zetsu kah?

Pandangannya mengarah pada Uchiha muda, "Jadilah Hokage yang hebat, Sasuke".

"Sayonara...," ucap Naruto lirih.

"minna...", katanya masih tersenyum.

Dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto membuat segel rumit. "Zek-kai!", sebuah kekkai raksasa menyelimuti pasukan aliansi shinobi.  
Dalam satu kedipan mata, Naruto menghilang hanya meninggalkan pendar warna kuning yang tampak seperti kilat.

Suara ledakan besar beruntun terdengar samar-samar di atas mereka. Cakra hitam tampak menyelimuti angkasa, beberapa  
di antaranya jatuh ke bumi. Namun kekkai raksasa yang dibuat Naruto melindungi mereka.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!", teriakan pilu keluar dari mulut Uchiha muda. Hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi, 'Narutonya' pergi  
untuk selama-lamanya.

Kembali suasana duka menyelimuti dunia shinobi.

==== kuchiharu====

10 tahun kemudian.

"...untuk menghormati jasa Uzumaki Naruto, dibangun monumen aliansi shinobi di tempat terjadinya ledakan chakra hitam.  
Setiap tanggal 10 Oktober di desa kita dilakukan pula festival lampion. Agar memberi penunjuk arah pada Uzumaki Naruto  
untuk kembali ke Konohagakure", ujar seorang Chuunin yang memakai syal biru panjang.

"Heee, bukannya Uzumaki Naruto dinyatakan sudah meninggal, sensei?", tanya seorang murid akademi berambut hijau.

Chuunin yang bernama Konohamaru itu melirik ke arah si murid. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Hal itu tak luput  
dari perhatian murid-murid yang menatapnya cemas.

"Rukodaime-sama dan beberapa petinggi desa, sampai saat ini beranggapan Uzumaki Naruto masih hidup. Saat Uchiha Obito  
mencoba menghidupkannya kembali dengan jutsu khusus, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Begitu pula saat ia dipanggil  
menggunakan jutsu yang bisa memanggil orang mati..."

"Maksudnya edo-tensei kan, sensei?", tanya anak itu lagi.

"Tepat sekali. Kau pintar ya?", kata Konohamaru sambil nyengir lebar. Anak yang dipuji itu ikut menyengir lebar.

"Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan besar seperti Uzumaki Naruto!", kata anak itu semangat.

"Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untukmu, Koji", ledek Konohamaru.

Tawa membahana menyelimuti murid-murid akademi yang berada di hadapan gunung Hokage. Guru akademi itu memandang satu-satunya  
patung wajah seorang pemuda dengan cengiran lebar di samping patung wajah Rokudaime. Konoha memutuskan membangun patung  
wajah itu, agar Uzumaki Naruto selalu bisa melihat desa yang dicintainya.

'Hah, jika Naruto-nii melihat ini, ia pasti langsung marah-marah', kekeh Konohamaru.

'Aku juga percaya, kau masih hidup. Naruto-nii', batinnya sedih.

====kuchiharu====

Dibawah sinar bulan purnama, Seorang laki-laki yang kini berusia 27 tahun, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju suatu kedai  
makanan. Jubah hitamnya yang berhias lidah api dan bertuliskan Rokudaime melambai di punggungnya. Beberapa warga desa yang  
masih di luar rumah membungkuk hormat pada Hokage yang juga merupakan pahlawan perang. Laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya  
mengangguk menanggapi.

Semenjak kejadian 'itu', Hokage paling stoic sepanjang sejarah selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kedai ramen kesukaan  
mantan teman setimnya.

"Ah, hokage-sama. Selamat datang!", kata seorang pria tua. Pria yang dipanggil Rokudaime itu mendudukan diri. Kedai ramen  
itu tampak sepi. Wajar saja ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Pesanan Anda seperti biasa?", tanya pria itu.

"Hn", hanya itu yang ia katakan.

Tidak memakan waktu lama ramen miso ukuran jumbo tersaji di hadapannya. Dipandanginya kue ikan berbentuk spiral dengan  
tatapan sendu. Makanan ini selalu menjadi bagian akhir yang ia makan. Lama ia memandangi ramen yang mulai berhenti mengepul  
itu, seolah bisa mengobati kepedihan dan kerinduan yang dijalaninya selama sepuluh tahun. Rasa sesal menguasai hatinya  
mengapa ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat itu. Sekali lagi, 'Narutonya' telah berhasil mengalahkannya.

Pria tua bernama Teuchi itu menghela nafas berat. Semenjak perang dunia ninja keempat, dia banyak mendapat langganan baru.  
Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya akan menatap sedih ramen buatannya, lalu menjejalkan makanan berlemak itu ke mulutnya.  
Ia merindukan pemuda pirang yang selalu menatap ramen Ichiraku dengan mata berbinar lalu menghabiskan bermangkok-mangkok  
ramen dengan riang. Apa ia beralih berjualan kue dango saja?

Konoha berubah. Setelah sepuluh tahun, duka masih menyelimuti desa ini. Tidak, bukan hanya Konoha tapi juga seluruh  
dunia shinobi. Misi mencari Uzumaki Naruto terus dilancarkan setiap tahun. Desa lain juga mengirimkan shinobi terbaik  
untuk menyelidiki peristiwa yang merengut nyawa pahlawan besar shinobi. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tenda tempat naruto beristirahat  
itu dilalap api. Tidak ada petunjuk sedikit pun. Hanya gumpalan hitam seperi darah yang menunjukkan, seberapa parah luka  
Naruto.

Pria raven itu menyadari tengah diperhatikan si pemilik kedai. Diambilnya kue ikan itu dengan sumpitnya. Dipandanginya  
seksama seolah itu adalah harta berharga. Kali ini, ia ingin memakan 'naruto' lebih dulu.

'Aku sangat merindukanmu, Dobe' batin sang Rokudaime, Uchiha Sasuke.

====kuchiharu====

'Gelap... dimana ini?' Sosok itu membuka manik saphirnya.

'Apa ini dunia tempat ayah dan ibu berada?'

Sosok berambut pirang yang diselimuti cakra merah terbaring melayang diputari pusaran air. Luka luarnya telah  
sembuh, tubuhnya tampak tidak seharipun menua, ia layaknya seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun. Namun apakah benar ia  
telah selamat?

Rambut pirang yang panjangnya beberapa meter itu bergerak-gerak seirama pusaran air. Jam-suit orangenya tampak lusuh dan  
robek. Bagian tubuh yang tidak wajar dimilikinya tampak jelas, sehingga membuat sosok itu memiliki lekuk tubuh layaknya  
seorang gadis? Atau ia memang seorang gadis?

/Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, gaki/ suara tanpa tubuh terdengar di telinganya.

/Carilah cara untuk menghilangkan cakra pohon Shinju pada tubuhmu. Cakraku hanya bisa menahan perubahanmu selama bulan  
masih bersinar. Saat bulan baru muncul, kau akan menjadi iblis 1000 tahun(2)/

/Kurama.../ lirih sosok pirang itu sedih.

/Saat itu terjadi, aku bahkan tidak bisa menghentikanmu/ lanjutnya.

/Aku lelah, aku akan tidur panjang. Semoga berhasil, Naruto. Kau tampak cantik sekarang/ Suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Cakra merah berhenti menyelimutinya, namun muncul cakra hitam yang membuat tubuh Naruto menampakkan pembuluh darah  
dengan jelas di permukaan kulitnya. Kembali rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya, rasanya seperti dihujam ribuan kunai lalu  
dibakar hidup-hidup. Garis seperti kumis kucing di pipiya menghilang. Naruto berteriak keras dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

DUARRRRR!

Bunyi ledakan menggema di lautan terdalam negara laut. Luapan air besar menyembur ke udara membawa pemuda yang kini telah  
menjadi gadis ke dunia nyata yang tidak akan ia sangka.

TBC

Catatan

(1). Dare = siapa  
(2). Istilah ini aku ambil dari Drama GU family Book. Hehe izin ya papa gumiho... 


	2. Chapter 2

============================================================

LEGEND OF THE GREAT SHINOBI'S HERO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T - M

Genre : HUrt and Comfort, Romance, Frienship

Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru

Warning : OOC, MISTYPO(S), Gender bender, OC,gaje  
Semi-Canon, absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk

'...' mind

/.../ telepati

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

=============================================================

Chapter 2 : Beggining of Naru-chan~

Kantor Hokage

Sang Rokudaime membalik halaman demi halaman laporan yang membuatnya pusing. Semenjak PD ninja ke-4, permintaan misi  
ranking S dan ranking A semakin sedikit, meski bukan tidak ada sama sekali. Alhasil dia harus memutar otak agar  
pemasukkan desa tidak berkurang. Kedamaian memang membuat suasana menjadi sedikit membosankan, tapi ia tidak mengeluh  
karena harga yang harus di bayar sangat mahal.

Tok... tok... tok...

Suara ketukan pintu sampai ke telinganya.

"Masuk"

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan bersurai orange, masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Maaf hokage-sama. Persiapan untuk festival lampion minggu depan sudah selesai, dipastikan Kazekage dari Suna dan  
Raikage dari Kumo akan berkunjung ke konoha.", kata pria itu.

"Hn, kau boleh pergi Juugo"

Laki-laki bernama Juugo itu membungkuk lalu meninggalkan kantornya. Semenjak ia diangkat menjadi Hokage, Sasuke meminta Juugo  
untuk menjadi asisten sekaligus tangan kanannya. Juugo tidak menolak permintaannya itu, toh dia malas berurusan lagi  
dengan Orochimaru. Sedangkan sisa tim Taka lain sering pergi entah ke mana. Berkat jaminan dari Sasuke, Karin dan Suigetsu  
tidak dimasukkan ke dalam daftar missing-nin.

Tiba-tiba kapten Anbu Ne dengan topeng harimau muncul di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Sai?"  
"Maaf mengganggu, Hokage-sama. Semalam terjadi ledakan hebat di perairan dalam negara laut. Menurut intel dari Kiri, mereka  
merasakan cakra hitam. Cakra yang sama dengan yang pernah kita lihat sepuluh tahun lalu".

Terdengar suara meja yang terbelah dua.

"Kirimkan pasukan khusus yang sudah kita persiapkan. Jangan lewatkan hal sekecil apapun"  
"Baik, Hokage-sama"

'Apa itu kau, Naruto' batin sang Rokudaime kalut.

====kuchiharu====

Kedai Ramen  
Di luar desa Kirigakure

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang sangaaaaaattt panjang dan pakaian compang-camping dengan rakusnya telah menghabiskan 5 buah  
mangkuk ramen.

'Apa-apan dia?, apa benar dia seorang gadis?' batin seorang chuunin dengan rambut model gimbal.

"HUAHHHH! berapa lama aku tidak makan ramen? Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun", kata gadis pirang itu sumringah.  
"Kau sudah kenyang, gadis aneh? Apa kau mau merampokku?", kata pria itu lagi.

"Ah, paman gimbal jangan pelit seperti itu. Memberi makan orang yang kelaparan adalah perbuatan baik", kata gadis pirang  
itu nyengir.

"Jangan menyebutku paman gimbal. Namaku Kyouga. Dan jangan menyebutku paman, usiaku baru 20 tahun", kata pria itu sengit.  
"HIEEE, benarkah? Tampangmu seperti orang tua, Kyouga-chan. ", kata gadis pirang itu heran.

TWITCH... TWITCH...

Penjual kedai ramen yang mereka kunjungi itu mengangguk semangat.

Pria berambut gimbal panjang ini memang kelihatang lebih tua dari umurnya. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dengan otot-otot  
yang kekar. Terdapat garis-garis halus di sekitar matanya, yang ia bilang 'sudah ada sejak lahir, tidak ada hubungannya  
dengan usia'.

Gadis pirang di sebelahnya menghabiskan mangkuk ramen yang keenam.  
'Kusso! Mengapa aku sial sekali hari ini!'

FLASHBACK

Pria berambut gimbal hitam dengan kulit gelap melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Chunnin yang berasal dari Kumogakure ini  
mendapat misi solo untuk mengantarkan surat lamaran pernikahan dari adik raikage kepada Godaime Kiri. Tentu saja,  
wanita molek itu menolaknya, alhasil ia mendapat banyak bogem mentah dari sang Godaime. 'Ah, dasar perawan tua!'  
batinnya kesal. Saat itu pula ia dikejutkan dengan suara perut seseorang yang tampaknya sedang sangat kelaparan.  
Saat itu lah ia bertemu gadis pirang manis, berkulit pucat dan jam-suit compang-camping dan rambut super panjang.  
Awalnya ia mengira bertemu malaikat, tapi ternyata ia bertemu iblis penggila ramen. Gadis itu memaksa untuk  
memberinya makan dengan bantuan puppy eyes no jutsu. Tidak tega, ia akhirnya menyetujui permintaan itu dan langsung  
menyesalinya. Uang hasil misinya akan habis gara-gara gadis ini.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Aku hampir lupa, hei siapa namamu?". Gadis blonde itu hanya nyengir lebar.  
"Apa kau tidak tergabung dalam alianshi shinobi? Aku sangat terkenal lho"

Laki-laki itu menatapnya heran. 'Apa selain rakus, gadis didepannya ini gila?'

"Coba lihat aku baik-baik. Rambut pirang, mata biru, tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing? Apa menurutmu aku tidak  
mirip seseorang?", kata gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berharap.

Kyouga semakin mengernyit heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Apa kau artis terkenal? Lagi pula pipi cubby mu itu baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda  
lahirnya", dengusnya sebal.

Gadis blonde itu mengelus pipinya. 'Apa karena Kurama tertidur tanda lahirnya menghilang?' batin Naruto.  
"Hei, gadis aneh. Aku kan hanya bertanya siapa namamu. Apa susahnya kau jawab!", sahutnya tak sabar.

"Sudahlah anak muda. Barangkali gadis ini tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya", ujar si pemilik kedai terkekeh pelan.  
Gadis yang sebenarnya Naruto itu hanya nyengir ke arahnya lalu melanjutkan memakan ramennya.

"Cih, kenapa pula kau menyebut-nyebut aliansi shinobi. Aku masih terlalu kecil saat itu, coba sepuluh tahun lalu  
aku sudah seperti ini.. tuan bee pasti akan-

"Sepuluh tahun?", potong gadis itu lirih. Kyouga menoleh kembali ke arah si gadis. Sumpit yang dipegangnya melayang  
di udara, mata safir indahnya membelalak. Terkejut, tak percaya, sedih terparti jelas di wajah gadis yang awalnya  
selalu ceria. Tiba-tiba gadis itu bangun dari kursi, memegang erat kerah si gimbal dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah perang berakhir? Apa benar itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu?"

"Hei, kau habis bertapa di gunung atau apa? SEMUA ORANG tahu apa yang terjadi". Ucap laki-laki gimbal itu menepis  
tangan si blonde dengan kasar.

Pria tua penjual ramen hanya menatap bingung kedua pelanggan yang semula tampak akrab. Berjualan ramen di desa terpencil  
ternyata membawa banyak kejutan.

"Dunia shinobi berduka... bahkan sampai saat ini", sahut pria tua itu. "Dengan jurus aneh, beberapa shinobi bisa dihidupkan  
kembali. Tapi tentu saja tidak semuanya", pria tua itu menghela nafas berat. "Puteraku adalah chuunin dari Kirigakure. Dia  
sangat ingin bergabung dengan aliansi shinobi padahal usianya baru 15 tahun. Dia mengidolakan seorang ninja dari Konoha.  
Dia bilang dia terinspirasi", pria tua itu terkekeh pelan. "Ia selamat karena terlindung kekkai idolanya itu, tapi sayang  
lukanya terlalu parah, ia meninggal saat kembali ke Kiri, setidaknya aku sempat melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali.  
Orang-orang lain tidak seberuntung aku. Namanya tercatat di monumen tempat ledakan cakra hitam terjadi, bersanding  
dengan pahlawan besar dunia shinobi sekaligus idolanya, Uzumaki Naruto", pria tua itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto terhenyak. Ia tidak tahu ada shinobi dari desa lain yang mengidolakan dirinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ia jinchuriki Kyuubi itu kan? Tuan bee sering menceritakannya. Shinobi kumo juga sangat menghormatinya.  
Meski ia telah tiada", ujar Kyouga.

Jadi, Naruto sudah dinyatakan meninggal. Wajar saja, lukanya sangat parah saat itu, ditambah ia menyerap cakra hitam Zetsu  
lalu meledakannya. Hanya orang bodoh yang beranggapan ia masih hidup. Namun sekarang, cakra hitam itu justru bereaksi  
dengan cakra pohon shinju, bijuu dan cakranya sendiri, membuat dirinya semakin tidak stabil. Ketidakstabilan ini lah  
yang akan menghantarkannya pada sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari kematian.

Jika memang sudah sepuluh tahun apa teman-temanya akan mengenalinya? Mengingat wujud, cakra dan baunya sudah berubah.  
Kulitnya yang dulu kecoklatan terbakar sinar matahari, sekarang tampak pucat. Hei, ia berada di laut itu selama sepuluh  
tahun kan? Ia juga tidak bisa menggunakan jutsunya, cakranya terlalu tidak stabil. Jutsu Hiraishin yang ia gunakan untuk  
keluar dari pusaran air laut telah membuatnya kepayahan. Huh, dia akan dicap penipu jika gegabah.

"Apa kau punya hubungan dengan jinchuriki kyuubi itu? Tuan Bee pernah bilang jika Uzumaki Naruto punya rambut pirang  
dan mata biru", tanya Kyouga.

Naruto tersenyum lembut membuat pipi Kyouga memerah.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kami punya ciri yang sama. Nama kami juga mirip. Namaku Naru, salam kenal", Naruto mengulurkan  
tangannya. Kyouga menyambut jabat tangan itu, dirasakannya kulit lembut Naruto. "Salam kenal juga, Naru-chan~"

Pria tua penjual ramen terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyouga.

"Dan namaku, Izumi. Kalian boleh memanggilku Izumi jii-san"

"Heh, kakek tua. Siapa yang mengajakmu berkenalan?", tanya Kyouga sengit.

"Sopanlah pada yang lebih tua Kyouga jii-chan",

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU jii-chan, AHO-NARU!" teriak Kyouga membahana.

====kuchiharu====

Naruto keluar dari barber shop banci kaleng yang menatap rambutnya berbinar-binar. Siapa yang tidak senang mendapat  
rambut indah keemasan sepanjang 20 meter. Dia tidak meminta dibayar, justru memberi Naruto Yukata biru cantik dengan  
obi kuning dan sepasang sandal. Ia juga memberi Naruto sebuah topi bambu berkerudung sutera putih bergambar bunga krisan  
kuning, tampaknya itu topi yang tampaknya suka dipakai geisha. Tentu saja Naruto menerima semuanya, tapi ia bersumpah  
akan membuang topi itu. Kini rambut keemasan sepunggung miliknya, digelung setengah terurai. Astaga kini Naruto tampak  
seperti perempuan, ia menatap horor dirinya di cermin.

"Jadi kau akan pergi ke konoha?", tanya seorang gadis manis berambut coklat yang telah membantu Naruto mengenakan pakaian.  
Pipi Naruto memerah, gadis ini benar-benar manis. Tidak.. ia harus membuang fikiran ini jauh-jauh, jangan-jangan gadis  
di sampingnya ini menganggapnya Yuri. Apa sekarang ia harus mulai melirik laki-laki? Tidak! Dia bukan maho.  
Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dimasuki pria mesum, mengandung, lalu melahirkan. Ia bergidik ngeri. Arghhhh, ini  
terlalu aneh baginya. Mengapa Kurama mengubahnya jadi perempuan. Naruto bersumpah akan menjitak rubah tua itu saat ia  
sadar nanti.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naru-chan? kau tampak frustasi?"  
"Aku baik-baik saja, Miko-chan".

"Baiklah, akan kusiapkan perbekalanmu dan sedikit uang. Jangan menolak lagi, nyonya sangat senang bisa mendapatkan rambutmu.  
Menurutku ini sepadan.  
"Baiklah"

"Apa pacarmu juga ikut?"  
"Pacar? Maksudmu Kyouga, dia bukan pacarku. Aku juga baru mengenalnya hari ini"

"Benarkah? Kalian tampak akrab".  
"Kelihatannya ia menyukaimu, Naru-chan. Wajahnya selalu memerah saat melihatmu"

Tidak, jangan sampai, paman gimbal itu naksir padanya. Ia belum siap menjadi maho.

Diam-diam Naruto pergi meninggalkan barber shop.

====kuchiharu====

Ketua ANBU Ne dari Konoha tak henti-hentinya menelusuri lokasi ledakan dari udara dengan burung dari jutsu tintanya.  
Teman-temannya yang lain menelusuri sekitar pantai, berharap sedikit saja menemukan jejak Naruto. Sedangkan beberapa ninja  
Kiri menyelam ke dalam laut. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka sebelumnya, untuk memeriksa laut. Apa selama ini Naruto  
ada di dalam sana? Dimana ia sekarang. Waktu dua jam habis mereka harus berkumpul.

"Apa yang kalian temukan?", tanya ketua ANBU Ne pada orang-orang di hadapannya.  
"Pohon-pohon di hutan barat kirigakure dekat desa teratai mati mengering. Nasib yang sama juga terjadi pada hewan-hewan yang  
ada di sini. Kami menemukan jejak kaki yang tiak terdeksi asalnya. Jejak kaki itu hilang di dekat sungai", ucap anggota  
ANBU Ne.

"Di bawah laut terdapat bekas ledakan kira-kira berukuran 1 km. Semua hewan dan tumbuhan air mati dalam radius 5 km. Kami...  
juga menemukan ini... hittai-atte Konoha, tepat di pusat ledakan", kata seorang Ninja dari Kiri.

Semua shinobi yang ada di tempat itu terbelalak kaget.

"Kiba, Neji segera periksa hittai-atte ini!", perintah Sai pada dua Jounin Konoha.

Byakugan Neji Aktif, Kiba membuat segel rumit lalu mencoba mengidentifikasi pemilik asli Hittai-atte ini.

"Naruto...", ucap pemuda dengan Byakugan. "Aku melihat jejak cakra Naruto walau agak samar, tapi jejak cakra Kyuubi  
terlihat jelas".

Kiba sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Aku dan akamaru mencium bau samar Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa baunya seperti wanita.  
Kau tahu lebih sensual...", lanjut Kiba.

BLETAK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat manis di kepalanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau berfikir mesum di saat seperti ini!", ucap gadis bercepol dua.

Para Shinobi Kiri hanya melongo melihat tingkah ajaib Jounin dan ANBU Konoha.

"Jika itu memang Naruto, ia pasti akan menuju Konoha saat ini. Tapi jika itu musuh, maka kita tidak boleh lengah. Kirimkan  
kabar pada para Kage, pimpinan tertinggi para Sanurai dan pendeta dari kuil api"

"Baik!"

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

LEGEND OF THE GREAT SHINOBI'S HERO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T - M

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Frienship

Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru

Warning : OOC, MISTYPO(S), Gender bender, OC,gaje

Semi-Canon, absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk

'...' mind

/.../ telepati

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Story of my life, I'll take you home

I've travel nignt to keep her warm in time

It's frozen…

(Story of My Life, One Direction)

Chapter 3 : Festival Lampion

"Hosshh… hoshh…."

Suara nafas terengah keluar dari mulut gadis manis bersurai pirang. Ia lari begitu saja setelah merasakan cakra murni seorang bocah kecil yang bermain bola bersama teman-temannya, saat keluar dari barber shop banci kaleng yang sebenarnya baik hati.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar hebat. Ia lapar, tapi bukan makanan yang ia inginkan, ia ingin chakra… chakra murni milik manusia yang belum pernah mengenal dendam dan kebencian, meskipun chakra milik Kyouga atau paman Izumi juga tidak akan ditolaknya- apa? Tidak, Naruto masih manusia sampai saat ini, meski ia sudah menjelma menjadi wanita jadi-jadian. Ia tidak akan membunuh orang tak berdosa, chakra dari tumbuhan dan hewan saja sudah cukup untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya.

Pembuluh darah yang tampak kehitaman kembali muncul di permukaan kulitnya. Tubuhnya dingin, tapi serasa terbakar. Nafasnya putus-putus kepayahan. Dipejamkannya maniks saphire menawan itu, lalu perlahan-lahan muncul chakra khan…. eh… maksud author chakra hitam seperti kunang-kunang di sekeliling Naruto dengan pendar orange. Bola-bola chakra hitam itu mengambil setiap energi kehidupan di hutan tempat Naruto berada. Setelah hutan barat yang menjadi korban Naruto, kini hutan selatan lah yang mengering dan mati, meninggalkan pohon-pohon lapuk tanpa daun.

Proses menyakitkan itu pun selesai, Naruto menatap sedih kehidupan yang baru saja diambilnya. Kemudian, dia mengambil biji kenari yang dipungutnya di pasar lalu membenamkan ke tanah. Di siramnya gundukan kecil itu dengan air yang ia bawa.

Naruto berlutut, mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu menundukkan kepala. Meminta maaf atas kehidupan yang diambilnya pada makhluk apapun penghuni hutan ini. Hal yang sama ia lakukan juga di hutan barat. Sejak kapan ia percaya pada dewa? Ah, mungkin saat ia hampir mati sepuluh tahun lalu.

'Sepuluh tahun….', batinnya miris. Teman-temannya kini pasti sudah menjadi Jounin atau ANBU. Sasuke bahkan mungkin sudah menjadi Hokage. Sedangkan Naruto masih terjebak dalam tubuh belianya yang masih Genin. Ah, setidaknya teman-temannya pasti hidup dengan baik meski tanpa dirinya, kan?. Meskipun dalam hatinya, ia berharap untuk terus diingat dan tidak dilupakan.

Setetes air mata meluncur ke pipinya, lalu jatuh tepat pada gundukan tanah yang berisi harapan agar kehidupan kembali ke tempat itu. Naruto pun beranjak pergi. Tak di sadarinya, benih yang ia tanam memunculkan dua buah daun kecil yang tampak indah.

=====kuchiharu====

Rokudame Hokage tampak resah. Ia baru saja menerima kabar bahwa utusannya menemukan hittai-atte yang dipastikan milik Naruto dan itu membuat kemungkinan bahwa Naruto masih hidup semakin tinggi.

Laki-laki yang biasanya tenang itu, mundar-mandir di kantornya. Jubah hitamnya melambai, seirama langkahnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan asistennya yang menatapnya khawatir ataupun Anikinya yang telah dihidupkan kembali—yang kini sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil memakan kue dango kesukaannnya dengan hikmad.

"Tenangkan dirimu, otouto. Kau tampak seperti suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan".

"Diam, baka Aniki! Aku tidak bisa tenang jika ini menyangkut Naruto"

"Ah, cinta pertama memang sulit dilupakan. Aku masih ingat cinta pertamaku, namanya Sayuri. Ia gadis man- . Sasuke men-death glare kakaknya, dan itu langsung menghentikan bualan Itachi.

Yah, Itachi dan beberapa shinobi lain yang masih utuh jasadnya dihidupkan kembali dengan Rinne-tensei, meskipun Uchiha Obito meninggal karenanya. Uchiha Obito tetap diberi gelar pahlawan Konoha, dan Sasuke memastikan hal itu. Ia yakin Naruto'nya' akan berbuat hal yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian, Kapten ANBU Ne, Sai muncul di hadapannya.

"Lama sekali kau!", hardik hokage itu tidak sabar, menghampiri sosok pria bertopeng dengan corak harimau.

"Maaf tapi kami harus memastikan sesuatu".

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Sejenak Sai menghela nafas berat, lalu ia membuka topengnya. Sengaja ia menatap langsung Sasuke. Ia ingin berhadapan dengan Sasuke sebagai temannya, bukan sebagai bawahannya.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto kembali tapi ia berubah?, ini sudah sepuluh tahun dan kita tidak tahu apa yang selama ini terjadi padanya. Terlebih lagi, kami menemukan banyak tumbuhan dan hewan mati di sekitar tempat kejadian", kata Sai panjang lebar.

"Jika itu perbuatan Naruto, bukan tidak mungkin hal serupa akan terjadi pada manusia. Itu berarti Naruto akan menjadi ancaman bagi Konoha", ucap Sai melanjutkan.

Semua mata mengarah pada Sasuke, termasuk Itachi yang kini menatapnya tajam. Apakah peristiwa yang terjadi padanya harus terulang? Demi Konoha, Itachi menghabisi seluruh klannya. Apakah demi Konoha pula, Sasuke akan membunuh Naruto? Entah bagaimana, situasi Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang benar-benar terbalik.

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam. Tangannya mengepal erat menunjukkan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto dan tetap melindungi Konoha. Kau tahu betul, dia adalah orang paling berharga bagi kita berdua. Jika ada yang berani menyentuh Naruto, maka ia harus melangkahi mayatku dulu", Sasuke berkata mutlak.

Sai agak terkejut melihat kesungguhan Sasuke. Pria dihadapannya yang dulu penuh kebencian kini benar-benar berubah. Kehilangan Naruto membuatnya menjadi sosok Hokage yang tegar dan bisa dibanggakan warga desanya, meski masih miskin ekspresi.

Juugo menghela nafas berat, Itachi tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan Sai mengagguk hormat pada Konoha no sato dan tersenyum lembut hingga matanya menyipit.

"Saya tahu Anda akan berkata seperti itu, Hokage-sama", Sai kembali bersikap formal. Ya, Sai juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi Sasuke. Dia tak mau kehilangan Naruto yang seperti cahaya matahari baginya.

Sedangkan sosok lain di balik pintu hokage yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka tampak gemetaran dan mengigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga berdarah.

'Bagaimana ini? Naruto masih hidup. Bagaimana jika ia mengejarku?', batinnya putus asa.

====kuchiharu====

Pria berambut gimbal berotot melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar sambil mendesis-desis marah Dibelakangnya, pria tua penjual ramen yang ditemuinya tadi mengikutnya dengan langkah tersendat-sendat. Oh, ayolah! penjual ramen ini sudah tak muda lagi, kan? umurnya sudah hampir setengah abad. Berani-beraninya pemuda gimbal yang tampak seperti paman-paman ini melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Benar-benar tidak menghormati orang tua!

Kyouga tidak habis fikir, kenapa Naru tiba-tiba pergi melarikan diri saat ia lengah? Tidak tahu kah jika seorang gadis sendirian di dalam hutan adalah magnet bagi para penjahat dan bahaya? Apalagi dilihatnya kini pohon-pohon banyak mati kekeringan secara mendadak. Padahal beberapa hari lalu saat menuju Kirigakure hutan ini tampak hijau dan asri.

'Apa yang terjadi di hutan ini?' firasatnya buruk.

Nasibnya bertambah sial, saat pria tua penjual ramen yang ia tidak ingat namanya tiba-tiba ingin ikut mencari Naru, setelah melihat Kyouga celingukan di depan kedai ramennya mencari gadis pirang berisik yang membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

"Kyouga-san, bisa kah kita istirahat sebentar? Naru gadis yang pintar. Ia pasti baik-baik saja", ucap pria tua sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau tahu sendiri dia sangat ceroboh. Bisa saja ia sekarang sedang diserang bandit atau perampok?".

"Ah, dugaanku benar. Kau menyukai, Naru-chan~, kan?", pria tua tersenyum menyeramkan

Meskipun kulit Kyouga berwarna gelap, pria tua itu melihat dengan jelas semburat merah yang mampir di pipinya. Pria tua yang menurut chapter 2 bernama Izumi itu semakin melebarkan cengirannya. Tak lama tawa membahana keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hahahahahhha"

"Tertawa saja sepuasmu kakek tua!, memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukai Naru?"

"Tentu saja masalah. Orang-orang pasti mengira kau paman atau ayahnya", Izumi masih tertawa keras.

"Ck, yang tua itu kau! Usiaku masih 20 tahun, apa kau sudah lupa?. Huh, terserah kau saja".

Tawa keras Izumi semakin cetar membahana menggelegar mengangkasa.

Kresek….kresekkkk

Dengan gerak cepat Kyouga mengambil kunainya. Izumi yang melihat itu langsung berhenti tertawa dan menyipitkan matanya.

Kresek….kresek… Suara itu semakin keras dan dekat, lalu sesosok makhluk kuning bermata biru muncul di depan mereka berdua.

"HHHHUAAAA!", teriak sosok itu.

"ARGHHHHHH!", entah mengapa Kyouga dan Izumi juga ikut berteriak keras.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa berjam-jam. Ketiga orang yang berteriak tak jelas itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Ehehe, kalian rupanya. Aku pikir penunggu hutan, tadi aku mendengar suara orang tertawa jadi ak—"

"GADIS TENGIK!, kemana saja kau?! Berkeliaran di hutan sendirian, kau bisa dimakan buaya!", hardik Kyouga sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya sengit ke arah Naruto.

"Gomen-ne. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan menikmati udara segar", kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

"JALAN-JALAN KAU BILANG?!", desis Kyouga berbahaya.

Naruto mundur menjauh. Izumi langsung menahan tubuh Kyouga yang tampaknya mau menyerang Naruto.

"Ah, paman gimbal kau terlalu berlebihan. Lagi pula ini hutan biasa bukan hutan rawa. Mana ada buaya?", sahut Naruto enteng.

Kyouga memelototkan manik coklatnya dan berkilat marah.

"Naru-chan sudah lah. Kasihani paman. Paman sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuh Kyouga-san", ucap Izumi memelas.

Mendengar ucapan Izumi, Kyouga langsung menguasai dirinya kembali. Kyouga memang bereaksi berlebihan terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naru.

Pria berambut gimbal itu berdeham keras.

"Kau bilang akan ke Konoha kan? Kalau begitu aku terpaksa mengawalmu, aku tak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis belia menempuh perjalanan sendirian. Sebagai Chuunin Kumogakure, aku sangat sibuk. Jadi kau sangat beruntung mendapat penawaran ini dariku", ucapnya dengan gaya 'bijaksana'.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi tapi ia menerima usulan Kyouga. Sedanagkan Izumi menatap pria gimbal itu tak percaya, benar-benar orang yang suka jaga gengsi, batinnya mencibir.

"Dan kau kakek tua, karena Naru sudah ditemukan kau tidak punya alasan untuk bersama kami-

"Ah, jangan begitu. Aku malah yang khawatir jika meninggalkan Naru-chan~ dengan orang sepertimu. Lagi pula lima hari lagi akan ada festival lampion di Konoha, sudah lama aku ingin ke sana", lanjutnya beralasan.

Kyouga mendecih kesal. Peluangnya untuk berduaan dengan Naru semakin kecil.

"Festival lampion, apa itu?"

"Ah, memangnya kemana saja kau sepuluh tahun ini? Setiap tanggal 10 Oktober, Konoha selalu mengadakan festival lampion untuk mengenang pahlawan perang itu, Uzumaki Naruto", ucap Izumi sumringah.

Entah mengapa, Kyouga melihat raut sedih di wajah Naruto meskipun bibirnya tengah tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat, kakek tua! Kau juga Aho(=bodoh) -Naru", katanya sambil memalingkan muka lalu menghadap ke depan. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah sedih Naru.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU AHO-NARU, GIMBAL-JII-CHAN!"

Maka perjalanan yang terdiri atas pemuda berambut gimbal yang tampak sudah seperti paman-paman, pria tua penjual ramen yang memang sudah tua dan gadis pirang manis yang lima hari lagi akan genap berusia 27 tahun-pun dimulai.

====kuchiharu===

"Mendaki gunung, lewati lembaaah~ Sungai mengalir indah ke samuderaaa~ bersama teman bertualaaang~~….(1)"

Naruto dan Izumi bernyanyi riang sambil melompat-lompat. Kedua sejoli itu tampak akrab. Orang-orang yang melihat rombongan tidak wajar dengan tingkah konyol itu hanya terkekeh geli. Jangan tanyakan Kyouga, ia sudah malu berat. Ingin rasanya ia pura-pura tidak mengenal gadis pirang berisik dan kakek tua konyol yang kini sedang melakukan tarian ombak di belakangnya. Dan nyanyian aneh apa itu?! Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah mendengar 'MARS NINJA GOZARU!'. Kedua teman seperjalannnya sudah tidak waras.

"…membela perdamaian dan keadilan, HEI! ninja Gozaruuu~~"

"HENTIKAN TARIAN DAN NYANYIAN ANEH KALIAN, BAKA!", Kyouga meneriaki dua sosok di belakangnya yang sedari tadi bertingkah aneh.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu gimbal jii-chan, wajahmu keliahatan semakin tua~", ucap Naruto riang.

TWITCH TWITCH

"K-k-kau…", desisnya berbahaya.

"Sudah lah, sini menunduk sebentar", perintah Naruto sambil memberi isyarat dengan tangannya. Kyouga sedikit mengernyit heran tapi ia menurut. Tubuhnya memang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Naruto. Lalu tanpa di sangkai-sangka Naruto menyelipkan setangkai bunga krisan kecil berwarna kuning cerah di rambut Kyouga (2).

" tottemo kawaiiii…(3)", Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Manusia itu harus bangun, cuci muka lalu menyebarkan aromanya ke seluruh dunia (4). Baumu aneh, jadi aku berikan bunga itu untukmu..", ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Kyouga kembali memerah, tapi karena memang dasar sifatnya yang tsundere akut, ia malah berteriak keras.

"Kau pikir aku WANITA, Aho-Naru!", teriaknya menggelegar.

Naruto langsung ngacir kabur sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Kyouga mengejarnya seraya mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hei kalian jangan tinggalkan aku!. Mana mungkin aku kuat berlari sekencang itu!". Ya, sepertinya dua orang yang sedang asik main kejar-kejaran itu melupakan Izumi.

"Ck, dasar anak muda". Pria tua tua hanya menghela nafas berat, sambil pundung meratapi nasibnya yang tengah dilupakan. Poor Izumi.

====kuchiharu====

Konohagakure

Sore hari, 9 Oktober

Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan surai merah muda pendek berjalan dengan lesu sambil memegang bento. Bento itu sengaja ia buat untuk Rokudaime, karena jadwal makannya yang sering tidak teratur. Tapi bento itu sama sekali tak tersentuh. Sepuluh tahun usahanya sia-sia untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke, tertarik pun tidak. Meski ia telah menjadi kunoichi terhebat di konoha, itu tak cukup menggerakkan hati sang Konoha no sato. Sakura tahu ada 'orang lain' di hati Sasuke, sampai detik ini.

Dia menghela nafas berat, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar. Konoha kini tampak cantik dengan lampion berbagai bentuk dan warna digantungkan di sekeliling rumah. Besok malam adalah festival lampion sekaligus ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-27. Dadanya sesak tiap kali mengingat Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!", sahut suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan. Ada apa?"

Kunoichi bersurai indigo yang dulu sangat mencintai Naruto itu menghampirinya. Eh, mengapa ia mengingat Naruto lagi?. Hinata memeluk kertas tebal yang tampaknya seperti laporan.

"A-anu, sa-at a-aku ke ka-kantor ho-kage beberapa ha-ri la-lalu, Ju-jugo-san menitip-kan i-ni. Ta-tapi se-sampainya di-di rumah a-aku lu-pa, a-ku ba-ru i-ingat ta-tadi si-siang", ia memberikan tumpukan kertas itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima tumpukan kertas itu dan memeriksanya sekilas. Sepertinya itu adalah laporan survey tentang wabah penyakit pernafasan yang melanda desa batu. Ini berkas yang penting, mengapa Hinata bisa melupakan hal sevital ini? Tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap ceroboh. Entah mengapa Hinata juga tampak cemas di mata Sakura. 'Mungkin ia sedang banyak fikiran', batin Sakura.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Haah, sekarang barang bawaanku semakin banyak".

"A-aku pe-permisi kalau be-gitu", Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan~!", seseorang yang tidak ia duga menyapa Sakura kembali.

"Lee, Neji! Kalian sudah pulang dari misi?", tanya Sakura ramah.

"Begitu lah, kau sedang repot ya, Sakura-chan? Biar aku bantu membawanya!", ajak Lee.

Tentu saja Sakura menerima bantuan Lee.

"Misi apa sebenarnya yang kalian jalani? Apa kalian menemukan hal menarik kali ini?".

"Oohhh, kau tahu hittai-"

Perkataan Lee terpotong, Neji menatapnya tajam. Lee hampir keceplosan tentang misi mereka padahal informasi tentang Naruto maupun mengeringnya area hutan di Negara laut dan sekitarnya adalah rahasia kelas S.

"Apa katamu?", tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Aku Cuma mau bilang, hittai-atte mu kelihatan mengkilap, Sakura. Kau pasti merawatnya dengan baik. Eheehe—",

Sakura cukup yakin bukan itu yang tadi akan dikatakan Lee. Biasanya Lee tak kan berbohong tentang misi apapun, ia selalu mempercayai Sakura. 'Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naruto', batinnya agak sebal. Tapi Sakura tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Tiga Jounin Konoha itu pun meninggalkan jalan ramai itu.

====kuchiharu====

Siang segera berganti malam, semburat orange tampak samar di ufuk barat tertutup mendung. Gerimis yang sudah berubah menjadi hujan rintik pun membasahi tanah Konoha.

Sosok berambut pirang bermata biru berjalan sendirian menyusuri desa yang 'dulu' di kenalnya. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang familiar di matanya. Semuanya begitu asing, ia tidak mengenal wajah penjaga gerbang atau penjual kedai makanan yang ia lewati. Ia juga tidak menemukan Ichiraku, apakah kedainya pindah? Naruto merasa berada di tempat yang bukan dunianya, kesepiannya kini lebih terasa menyakitkan dibanding saat ia bermain ayunan sendirian bertahun lalu. Padahal ia sudah di Konoha, rumahnya. Tapi tak ada sambutan meriah dan pelukan hangat seperti saat ia berhasil mengalahkan Pain. Hatinya sakit, perih dan putus asa. Siapa yang bisa menolongnya?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju satu-satunya gedung dengan simbol api. Ya, Sasuke pasti bisa menolongnya, mereka teman, kan? Atau Sasuke sudah melupakannya dan menjadikan festival ini sebagai formalitas? Bagaimana pun ini sudah sepuluh tahun. Kini dirinya hanya legenda yang diceritakan sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Hujan semakin deras, kini sekujur gadis pirang itu basah kuyup.. Penduduk di sekitarnya pergi berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Tapi gadis itu tetap bergeming, ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit mendung dengan wajah sendu.

"Tadaima…", bisiknya lirih entah kepada siapa, lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dingin sore itu. Tetes air hujan di wajahnya menyamarkan air mata yang terus mengalir dari dua manik sapphire yang tertutup rapat.

TBC

OMAKE

'Ah, sial kenapa hujannya bertambah deras!', maki seorang laki-laki dewasa bersurai raven dalam hati. Tentu dalam hati, karena ucapan seperti itu tidak akan keluar dari mulutnya yang irit kata.

Laki-laki itu meloncati atap rumah penduduk semakin cepat, dia tidak mau kehujanan.

Sekelebat warna kuning terlihat oleh ekor matanya, ia berhenti sejenak lalu melihat sosok dengan yukata biru dan rambut pirang cerah panjang, berdiri sendirian membelakinganya dari kejauhan. Wajahnya menengadah ke langit, seolah meminta hujan turun semakin jelas. Ia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu, dan tiba-tiba entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak, perasaan yang sama saat ia mengingat Naruto… Naruto?! Tunggu, jangan-jangan?

Tapi sosok itu sudah menghilang selagi ia tenggelam dalam fikirannya. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas, apa ia kembali membayangkan Naruto? Bisa-bisa anikinya menyuruhnya kembali ke psikiater. Meski sedikit tidak rela, sosok berjubah hitam dengan tulisan Rokudaime itu pergi menjauh.

I've die everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I've love to

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more…

(A thousand years, Christina Perri)

Kali ini, benar-benar TBC.

Ket :

(1). Lagu Opening Ninja Hattori versi Indonesia. Orang-orang yang 'sezaman' dengan kuchi pasti nyadar, hehe.. ketahuan kalo udah tua. Gak tahu deh kenapa tiba-tiba pengen munculin adegan nista tadi.

(2). Adegan Naru nyelipin bunga krisan di rambut Kyouga, kuchi copas dari adegan Yoo Eun So sama Choi Yong di K-drama Faith. Dengan beberapa perubahan tentunya.

(3). Kata-kata Naruto itu kuchi copas juga dari kata-kata Kae Geum (Enrique) ke Go Dok Mi di K-drama 'Flower Boys Next Door'.

Kuchi itu, K-drama freaks! KYAAAA #plakked

Gomen-ne banyak adegan yang kuchi jiplak, ehehe.. #plakked2. termasuk waktu Naru nangis di tengah hujan, kuchi copas dari-entah chapter ke berapa saat Itachi denger Sasuke tewas kena ledakan bom bareng Deidara.

Soal Kyouga entah kuchi dapet inspirasi dari mana. Tiba-tiba di kepala kuchi munc gitu aja sosok cowok berotot kayak raikage A tapi rambutnya gimbal kaya mbah surip. Bisa bayangin kan?

Yo, sekian dulu. Udah pegel. Maaaaafff banget gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Tapi kuchi tetep seneng dapat riview dari kalian #nyengir_gaje.

So, RnR Please.. #kedip-kedip.

kuchiharu out!


	4. Chapter 4

LEGEND OF THE GREAT SHINOBI'S HERO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T - M

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Frienship

Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru

Warning : OOC, MISTYPO(S), Gender bender, OC,gaje, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing

Semi-Canon, absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk

'...' mind

/.../ telepati

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

There is something

I see in you

It might kill me

I won't it to be true…

(Decode, Paramore)

Chapter 4 : Evil Eyes

10 Oktober

Sore hari

Sebelum peristiwa penusukan, 10 tahun lalu

Sosok seorang chuunin tertutup bayang-bayang pohon willow tampak gemetaran berdiri sendirian di tengah hutan. Ah, tidak dia tidak sendiri rupanya. Sosok lain berwarna hitam yang setengah tubuhnya tertanam di batang pohon sedang mengulurkan botol kecil berwarna hitam pada sosok yang gemetaran itu.

"Kau hanya perlu memasukkannya ke dalam makanan atau minumannya. Racun ini akan menyesuaikan rasa, warna, bau bahkan chakranya. Kyuubi pun tidak akan bisa mendeteksi racun ini, sampai ia masuk ke aliran chakra Uzumaki Naruto", kata sosok yang mengulurkan botol kecil itu.

"A-apa Naruto-kun akan ma-ti?"

"Dia hanya akan merasa kesakitan untuk sementara waktu, sakit yang sama dengan luka yang ia torehkan padamu".

'Bagaimana ini? Apa aku bisa mempercayainya?'

"Jika hatimu lemah seperti ini. Kau tidak akan bisa membalas sakit hati yang pernah kau rasakan. Lagi pula Obito Uchiha pun masih hidup, ia bisa dengan mudah menggunakan rinne-tensei jika hal buruk terjadi. Aku melakukan ini karena kau telah menolongku, memberikan sedikit air dan chakra pada benih tempat makhluk hina sepertiku bersembunyi".

Sosok itu masih ragu, ia takut sesuatu hal buruk terjadi, firasatnya sering kali benar. Tapi sosok lain berwarna hitam di depannya tampak sedang tidak berbohong. Dengan tangan gemetar ia ambil botol kecil itu. Berharap firasat buruknya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Ia hanya ingin memberi Naruto pelajaran agar tahu rasa sakit yang sebenarnya. Dengan segera, ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan hutan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Dia tidak menyadari, sosok hitam dibelakangnya sedang menyeringai lebar menyeramkan.

====kuchiharu====

Uzumaki Naruto terbatuk-batuk hebat sambil mengeluarkan darah, dua jam setelah meminum racun-tanpa ia ketahui yang si pelaku dapatkan dari Zetsu. Sebelah tangan Naruto memegang dadanya yang tampak sesak, kepayahan. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit, bibirnya bergumam seolah sedang bicara dengan orang lain.

Zetsu berbohong padanya!, ia tahu sekarang : ia telah dimanfaatkan. Sosok berkerudung yang adalah si pelaku, sedari tadi hanya bisa berdiri membeku dengan wajah pucat di pintu tenda. Ia menyesal, sungguh. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan terbatuk hebat sampai berdarah. Dia sangat peduli pada Naruto, ia hanya ingin Naruto merasakan sakit hati yang telah ia rasakan. Rasa sakitnya terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti Naruto yang berfikiran sederhana. Karena itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menerima tawaran Zetsu. Namun apakah hal itu bisa membenarkan tindakannya? Sosok berkerudung itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

UHUK.. UHUK..

Kembali semburat darah keluar dari mulut si pirang. Sosok berkerudung itu semakin ketakutan, bagaimana kalau Naruto mati? Semua orang tahu ia orang terakhir yang memberikan makanan pada Naruto. Dia pasti akan dieksekusi atau mungkin jika Konoha berbaik hati ia akan diberhentikan secara tidak hormat lalu diusir dari desa. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah kecewa ayahnya terbayang di kepalanya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah dianggap, apakah kini ia akan siap dibenci?

Ketakutan itu begitu besar menguasainya, akhir menyedihkan kisah hidupnya terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Akankah aliansi shinobi percaya jika ia telah ditipu Zetsu? Dia pasti akan disalahkan meski telah menjelaskan kejadian sesungguhnya secara mati-matian. Bagaimana cara menutupi noda darah yang mengotori tangannya?

Lalu entah bagaimana muncul pedang dari dalam tanah di samping kanannya. Pegangannya menghadap ke atas, seolah sejak awal memang disiapkan untuknya. Pikiran gila melintas di sosok berkerudung itu, seolah berbisik langsung ke telinganya :

'cara menutupi noda darah adalah menambah noda itu lebih banyak lagi dan lagi'

Haruskah ia menghujam Naruto dengan pedang di sampingnya? Dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia yakin Naruto tidak akan selamat. Ia hanya membantu Naruto mengakhiri penderitaannya, iya kan? batinnya tidak yakin.

Jika ia menikam Naruto, darah hasil tikaman itu pasti akan menyamarkan darah akibat racun yang telah diminumnya. Bukankah Zetsu bilang bahkan Kyuubi tidak bisa mendeteksi racun ini, apalagi ninja medis? Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan dibenci ayahnya, tapi apakah ia sanggup kehilangan Naruto dengan cara seperti ini? Apakah ia sanggup mengubur rapat-rapat kejahatan besar yang akan ia lakukan pada orang yang dikasihinya? Kemana hati nuraninya, sejak kapan ia menjadi egois dan pengecut seperti ini?

Sosok itu merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia telah membuat keputusan, yang mungkin akan disesalinya seumur hidup.

Dengan menutup hati dan matanya rapat-rapat, sosok itu mencabut pedang yang tertancap di tanah. Dengan sekali tikaman, pedang itu menembus dada Naruto yang sedang berlutut membelakanginya, lalu ia menariknya kasar tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

====kuchiharu===

'Maafkan aku aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku…', lirih sosok itu.

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?, Hah, kenapa baru sekarang aku menyesalinya?', batin si pelaku.

Kini sosok berkerudung itu tidak hanya telah meracuni Naruto tapi juga menikamnya dari belakang. Tapi mengapa Naruto masih tersenyum tulus padanya? Memintanya untuk hidup dengan baik. Naruto juga tahu siapa dirinya.

"Argghhhhh!", sosok itu berteriak sambil menghancurkan isi tenda dengan penuh emosi dan penyesalan.

DUARRRR!

Bunyi ledakan terdengar samar di kejauhan. Sosok berkerudung itu terkejut, berlari keluar dari tenda lalu ia melihat kepulan chakra hitam menutupi indahnya bintang di langit malam. Samar-samar juga ia mendengar teriakan memilukan di tempat jauh. Beberapa chakra itu jatuh ke arah perkemahan, tapi tidak melukainya, terima kasih pada kekkai raksasa entah milik siapa yang menutupi perkemahan serta lapangan tempat para shinobi berkumpul. Di kejauhan ia melihat, chakra itu membuat pohon-pohon mati mengering dalam satu kali sentuhan. Sosok itu belum menyadari, sekali lagi nyawanya diselamatkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Merasa ada yang dilupakannya, sosok itu melemparkan lusinan kunai dengan bom peledak ke semua penjuru perkemahan. Hingga tempat itu terlalap api. Dicarinya pedang berlumuran darah yang ia lempar sembarangan ketika keluar tadi, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Setelah mencari dengan lebih seksama, ia melihat pedang itu kembali di telan tanah tak bersisa. Ia harus segera kabur dari tempat ini sebelum seseorang melihatnya.

Diperjalanan, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Chakra hitam itu kini membentuk pusaran raksasa, perlahan-lahan menyedot dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya menghilang.

====kuchiharu====

10 Oktober

Konohagakure

Menjelang fajar, enam tahun lalu.

"Anda akan pergi, Godaime?", tanya sosok berjubah hitam.

Wanita besurai pirang panjang, dengan tulisan kanji 'bertaruh' di belakang pakaiannya itu berhenti berjalan.

Suasana (menjelang) pagi itu sangat sepi. Meski pasti beberapa jam kedepan akan ramai karena festival lampion yang diadakan Konoha setiap tahun.

Wanita yang mempecundangi waktu itu tetap diam tak bersuara. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah gerbang Konoha yang terbuka lebar. Ia hanya membawa buntalan kain kecil yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Tidak ada Shizune yang akan berteriak heboh setiap kali ia kalah berjudi, atau Ton-Ton, babi kecil peliharaan Shizune yang menurutnya akan sangat enak jika di panggangg saat pertama kali Shizune membawanya. Ah, ia akan merindukan mereka…

"Konoha, masih membutuhkanmu.", ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu lagi. Wanita itu berbalik, memandang sosok berjubah hitam yang di bagian belakang jubahnya bertuliskan Rukodaime- orang yang sama yang dulu dikejar pemuda berisik yang kini gantian menghilang.

"Aku sudah lelah menunggu. Aku akan mencari anak itu sendiri sambil mengembara. Mungkin menulis beberapa buku seperti Jiraiya, tapi jelas bukan buku porno murahan seperti Icha-icha tactics", kata sang Godaime sambil tersenyum.

"Godaime, sama!", seorang Jounin dengan bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya menghampiri dua shinobi lain yang sepertinya tengah asyik mengobrol.

"Tolong, izinkan saya ikut. Setidaknya saya bisa lebih berguna", ucap sosok itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau telah melakukan semua yang bisa kau lakukan, Iruka. Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Tak satu pun dari kita yang bisa menolong Naruto saat itu, Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Yondaime, saat kita meminta bantuannya untuk mencari Naruto", lanjutnya dengan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Sayang, bahkan Kyuubi dalam tubuh Yondaime tidak bisa melacak chakra bocah itu. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kita lakukan".

"Sekarang Konoha telah memiliki Hokage baru. Lakukan pencarian secara acak di setiap sudut daratan shinobi. Aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan jika kau menyerah mencari Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke". ucap wanita itu sengit.

Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju-pergi meninggalkan kedua laki-laki yang selama empat tahun terakhir telah merindukan pemuda pirang yang sama.

"Aku serahkan Konoha kepada kalian", kata Tsunade tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya di mata Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke yang berharga diri tinggi-bahkan semenjak menjadi murid akademi, membungkuk hormat sampai 90 derajat pada sosok Godaime. Dibawah pimpinan Godaime, mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk mencari Naruto. Godaime bahkan tidak segan-segan mengancam para petinggi dan tetua desa agar mengabulkan proposal misi gila-gilaan pencarian mereka dengan bantuan Susano'o milik Sasuke dan Itachi.

Iruka memandang sosok Hokage baru itu dengan penuh kebanggaan. Ia bersyukur, Sasuke mau melanjutkan impian Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas semua usahamu dalam pencarian Naruto, Sasuke"

"Saya lah yang harus berterima kasih karena Anda telah menjaga Naruto ketika saya tidak ada, Iruka-sensei. Saya berjanji akan membawa Naruto pulang ke Konoha".

Iruka terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu, itu kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Naruto pada kami"

Entah mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan diperlakukan akrab oleh guru Iruka. Iruka memang sosok guru yang hangat, pantas si Dobe itu sangat menyukainya.

"Aku sangat merindukan bocah berisik itu. Kau beruntung, aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Waktuku lebih banyak ku habiskan untuk memarahinya", ucap guru senior akademi itu dengan wajah sendu.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

'Akankah kau kembali, Naruto?', batin Iruka.

====kuchiharu====

10 Oktober

Festival Lampion Konohagakure

Malam hari, Masa Kini.

"Na-ruto…?!",

Lirih suara yang tidak asing di telinga sosok yang kini diliputi pusaran chakra hitam dan chakra orange secara bersamaan. Enam ekor imajiner berwarna orange melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Ataukah itu memang ekor?

Pria dengan bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya itu memandang tidak percaya sosok pirang yang ia yakini adalah Naruto namun dalam wujud yang berbeda. Rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin kencang. Yukata birunya, compang-camping dan robek di sana-sini. Kukunya tajam berwarna hitam, pasti mudah mengoyak tubuh manapun dengan kuku yang mirip milik binatang buas itu. Pembuluh darahnya tampak kehitaman dan menonjol, kontras dengan kulitnya yang sepucat mayat. Sedangkan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya muncul dengan jelas ketika sosok itu membuka kelopak matanya.

Mata Iblis.

Batin semua orang yang melihat sosok menakutkan itu. Irisnya sewarna merah darah dengan celah vertikal, bagian mata yang harusnya putih tampak gelap, hitam seperti dilumuri tinta. Sorot matanya datar namun sekaligus dingin dan bengis. Dan entah mengapa Iruka juga melihat sorot menahan rasa sakit dan kepedihan yang entah sekian lama terpendam.

Angin masih berhembus kencang ke segala arah. Membuat Iruka mengangkat kedua tanganya untuk melindungi matanya.

Mata iblis itu, mata yang seharusnya berwarna saphire layaknya langit di musim panas menyapukan pandangannya ke kumpulan ANBU, Jounin dan pendeta kuil api yang sedang memasang posisi siaga mengelilinginya. Matanya berhenti tepat di wajah Iruka, seolah merespon lirihan panggilan gurunya semasa masih di akademi-beberapa detik lalu.

"I-ruka se-nsei..", lirih sosok bermata iblis itu.

====kuchiharu====

Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya.

"MATI KAU, BRENGSEK!"

SRET..

KLONTANG-KLONTANG..

PRANG…

BUK…

BRAK BRUK BRAK JEDUK..

Seorang gadis pirang manis yang saat ini tampak murka, melempar semua benda yang bisa ia capai kepada paman gimbal bekulit gelap yang kini tersungkur di tanah. Sementara kakek tua di sampingnya hanya duduk di tatami ambil menyeruput ocha dengan santainya seolah-olah sedang menonton pertunjukkan kabuki.

"KAKEK TUA, jangan diam saja. Tahan gadis monster ini!". Kyouga mulai kewalahan karena kini Naruto melemparkan meja, kursi dan vas bunga ke arahnya.

Pemilik kedai teh tempat keributan itu terjadi hanya bisa pasrah melihat barang-barangnya hancur berantakan, di lempar ke sana ke mari. Poor pemilik kedai.

"Sudahlah, Aho-chan~. Kau seperti istri yang marah besar memergoki suamimu main serong".

"HIEE! Jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku Aho-chan, paman Izumi. Si gimbal brengsek ini tega-teganya meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah hantu. Aku diserang hantu teru-teru bozu raksasa. TERU-TERU BOZU RAKSASA!", teriak Naruto histeris sambil menjambaki rambutnya yang makin berantakan.

"Teru-teru bozu, bahkan bukan hantu,baka! Itu boneka penangkal hujan! Kau takut pada boneka manis itu?", tanya Kyouga sengit, kini paman-paman... ehem… maksud author pemuda gimbal itu telah berdiri sambil menatap Naruto dengan tak kalah sengitnya.

"Kepala botak, wajah aneh, badan ditutupi kain putih. Dari segi manapun itu hantu, Gimbal jii-chan!. Hantu itu pasti penasaran karena seseorang membotaki kepalanya sebelum mati", Naruto merinding ngeri setelah menyerocos ngawur.

Izumi menyemburkan ocha kesayangannya, pemilik kedai teh menjatuhkan nampannya, Kyouga tidak menjatuhkan apapun. Lalu semua orang yang melihat tingkah konyol Naruto meledak tertawa, sambil memegang perutnya.

Naruto memerengut sebal lalu pundung di pojokan. Lama kemudian, Kyouga memberhentikan tawa gilanya lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Aho-chan~", ucap Kyouga sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku Aho!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? gadis temperamental? si kuning berjalan? pendek? baka? dobe?"

"Jangan menyebutku Dobe, ~TTEBAYOU!", teriak Naruto membahana.

Orang-orang langsung terdiam, mendengar panggilan 'sayang' si gimbal dan kata aneh dari mulut gadis itu. Pria gimbal itu- entah bagaimana menyebutkan panggilan (tabu) yang sering digunakan oleh Hokage mereka pada Uzumaki Naruto bahkan dalam acara-acara resmi-karena tidak sanggup menyebut nama aslinya. Lalu kata aneh itu- kata aneh yang sama yang sering diucapkan pahlawan perang mereka, meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut gadis pirang manis, seolah ia sudah terbiasa.

Sadar akan penyebab keheningan yang tiba-tiba ini. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah orang-orang yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Naruto keceplosan. Setelah beberapa hari menahan dirinya mengucapkan kata kebiasaannya ketika bersama Izumi dan Kyouga, Naruto justru kelepasan bicara di tempat umum.

"Ttebayou? Apa lagi itu? Apa itu kebiasaan anehmu yang belum kami ketahui, Aho-Naru?", tanya Kyouga tepat sasaran.

"Urusai!"

Naruto pergi meninggalkan kedai, sedangkan Kyouga hanya menatapnya heran.

"Maaf atas keributan ini ya. Mereka memang biasa bertengkar seperti itu. Pemuda gimbal ini yang akan mengganti rugi semuanya", ujar Izumi enteng kepada pemilik kedai.

'Oh tidak, habis sudah gajiku. Orang-orang ini akan membuatku bangkrut!', ratap Kyouga.

====kuchiharu====

Di saat yang sama

Kantor Hokage

"~~Tumbuhan dan hewan mati mengering~ Gyuuki bilang ini pasti ulah makhluk asing~ jadi kalian tidak perlu ambil pusing~ cari saja si bocah kuning~ Oh yeah~~", ucap err… lebih tepatnya rap si junchuuriki Hachibi dengan gaya enka-nya yang khas.

Hokage Konoha menatap pria itu datar, Kazekage Suna menatapnya dengan tidak kalah datar, hanya Raikage Kumo yang tampak mengernyit sebal melihat tingkah adik angkatnya yang kelewat ajaib.

"Shukaku mengatakan padaku ini pasti ulah iblis seribu tahun, iblis kuno sebelum zaman Rikudou sennin. Makhluk ini akan menghancurkan, melenyapkan dan menyerap semua jenis energi kehidupan sampai tiba akhir dunia", ucap Kazekage Suna dengan alis super tipis. (Author yakin Gaara punya alis #plakked).

"Bisa aku berbicara langsung dengan Hachibi dan Shukaku?"

Kedua Jinchuuriki itu mengangguk. Aura mereka langsung berubah, Bee menjadi lebih tenang dan Gaara menjadi lebih santai.

"Apa ada cara untuk mengalahkan iblis seribu tahun?", tanya sang Hokage.

"Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu bahkan jika kita menggabungkan seluruh chakra bijuu akan sia-sia belaka. Iblis seribu tahun hanya akan menyerapnya, lalu menjadikannya kekuatannya. Satu-satu yang pernah membunuh iblis seribu tahun adalah Rikudou sennin. Kakek tua itu tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami bagaimana caranya. Karena itu Naruto adalah satu-satunya harapan kita", ucap Bee dalam Hachibi mode on.

"Kau lupa satu hal, Gyuuki. Mungkin saja iblis seribu tahun yang kita bicarakan ini adalah Naruto sendiri".

"Tidak mungkin, hatinya terlalu bersih untuk diliputi kegelapan!".

"Setiap orang punya sisi gelap, kau paling tahu hal itu. Kau sendiri dan Bee yang pernah melatih Naruto. Kau pikir bagaimana iblis seribu tahun bisa lahir? Bukan hanya karena ketidakstabilan akumalasi senjutsu dan chakra bijuu, tapi juga karena rasa kesepian dan putus asa". ucap Shukaku menggunakan tubuh Gaara.

"Iblis seribu tahun terakhir adalah Kaguya Osutsuki, Ibunda Rikudou sendiri. Ia dikucilkan klannya karena berani memakan buah shinju dari pohon yang mereka sembah. Buah itu tidak hanya memberinya kekuatan tapi pelan-pelan membuat chakranya tidak stabil, kemudian menghapus semua ingatannya sebagai manusia".

Semuanya terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Shukaku. Sampai Raikage membuka suara.

"Tapi ada yang mengganggu fikiranku, Ichibi. Apa iblis seribu tahun harus selalu memiliki chakra pohon shinju? Kalaupun itu Naruto, dari mana mendapatkannya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto baik-baik saja setelah pohon itu tumbang"

Kedua jinchuuriki itu tampak kaget, mereka baru saja menyadari hal penting.

"Kau benar, Raikage A. Secara teknis chakra Shinju lah yang membuat tubuh seseorang menyerap chakra alam dengan berlebihan. Itu artinya Naruto tidak hanya ditikam. Seseorang secara sengaja memasukkan chakra pohon Shinju ke tubuhnya", ujar Hachibi.

Semua orang kembali terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Kekalutan menghampiri empat sosok yang kini terus diam bagai patung. Jika memang Naruto kembali bangkit sebagai iblis seribu tahun, Naruto akan berusaha menolaknya, 'kan? Orang dengan kemauan keras seperti Naruto pasti tidak mau kalah dengan makhluk dari negeri dongeng yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Naruto bukan iblis seribu tahun. Kalaupun iya, aku sendiri yang akan membantunya untuk kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Aku akan pergi ke monumen batu Uchiha, mungkin akan ada petunjuk di sana. Kalian boleh pergi kemanapun kalian suka".

Rokudaime Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan ketiga tamunya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

/Ck, sepertinya Uchiha itu memang punya perasaan pada bocah rubah-mu. Kau punya saingan, Gaara/ ucap Shukaku pada wadah manusianya.

/Kau jangan salah paham. Naruto sudah seperti saudara bagiku/

/Ah, bilang saja kalau kau maho. Iya 'kan Bee?/ Shukaku meminta pendapatnya.

/~~Maho, Yaho~ Masa muda memang menyenangkan~ Itu lebih baik baik daripada kau terus ditolak perempuan~~ bakayaro~ konoyaro~/

/Kau terdengar seperti si alis tebal dan gurunya/ kata Gaara watados.

/Bukankah kau sendiri yang selalu bernasib seperti itu, Bee?/ kata Hachibi sweatdrop.

Raikage A hanya bisa pasrah melihat dua orang jinchuuriki di ruangan itu bertelepati-ria tanpa mengajaknya. Coba ia bisa melakukan shintensin seperti klan Yamanaka. Ah, diabaikan memang menyebalkan.

====kuchiharu====

"Huah! Ramen Ichiraku memang yang paling enak. Terima kasih atas traktirannya ya, Iruka-sensei!", ucap seorang chuunin bersyal biru panjang yang baru saja menghabiskan semangkuk besar ramen miso.

Iruka hanya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Lalu ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar kedai yang tampak ramai itu. Entah mengapa suasana yang biasanya 'riang dibuat-buat' di kedai Ichiraku tampak berubah. Teuchi menyajikan mie ramennya dengan tersenyum lebar seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Ayame dan suaminya dengan riang mengantarkan pesanan para tamu. Tidak ada satu pun pelanggan yang hanya duduk termenung sambil menatap lama ramennya. Ichiraku tampak cerah, hangat dan nyaman. Membuat siapapun orang yang berkunjung merasakan hal yang serupa.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu senang, Teuchi-san?", tanya Iruka.

"Ah, ada tiga tamu menarik tadi pagi. Dua diantara mereka tidak berhenti bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing. Kami hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Ada gadis manis yang menghabiskan sepuluh porsi ramenku. Aku bahkan memberinya bonus untuk membayar setengah harga", ucap Teuchi sumringah.

"Hie, benarkah? Ternyata ada gadis yang nafsu makannya sebesar itu?", tanya Konohamaru tidak percaya.

Teuchi terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka. Ia kemari bersama Izumi-san, kenalanku dari desa teratai dan chuunin berambut gimbal dari Kiri. Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar melihat ramenku, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat pelanggan yang memakan ramenku dengan lahap. Mereka memanggilnya Aho-chan~. Hahaha, nama yang manis". Ucap Teuchi sambil mengelap mangkuknya.

"Dia banyak mengingatkanku pada bocah itu. Bahkan penampilan dan cara bicaranya mirip", ucap Teuchi sambil tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada sorot kesedihan atau tatapan sendu seperti setiap kali penjual ramen itu teringat pelanggan setianya yang selalu berisik. Mungkin pria tua itu sadar lebih baik berbahagia mengenang keberadaannya dari pada bersedih mengingat kepergiannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Siapa gadis yang langsung bisa memberi aura ceria di tempat 'mendung' ini?", kata Iruka sambil agak menyindir.

"Hei, Iruka-san. Jangan menyebut kedaiku 'mendung'. Semua pelangganku bisa kabur", kata Teuchi sambil tertawa lebar.

Konohamaru dan Iruka pun ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon garingnya itu.

'Aku benar-benar penasaran. Siapa dia?', batin Iruka.

====kuchiharu====

Lima orang shinobi berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang barat Konoha untuk menjemput petinggi negara Samurai dan beberapa pendeta dari kuil api. Satu diantara mereka tampak cemas dan gemetaran seolah takut akan sesuatu, padahal mereka bahkan tidak keluar dari desa.

"Ah, itu dia. Hei, Sora. Lama tidak bertemu!", sapa shinobi beralis tebal Lee ramah.

"Hn, kau berisik seperti biasanya", ucap laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan potongan sebahu.

"Kenapa kau membawa banyak pengikut? Ini kan hanya seremonial biasa. Benar-benar merepotkan", ucap seorang shinobi yang rambutnya diikat seperti nanas.

"Dimana para petinggi negara samurai?", tanya laki-laki berkaca mata hitam yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup mantel.

"Mereka ada di belakang", ucap sang pendeta itu singkat.

"Baiklah, Sakura, Hinata. Aku serahkan orang-orang tua itu pada kalian. Mereka pasti lebih mudah ditangani oleh para wanita", ujar si rambut nanas tak mau repot.

Dua kunoichi itu pergi menuju rombongan lain yang berada agak jauh di belakang para pendeta.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan membuat ritual atau semacamnya, Sora. Kami, terutama Rokudaime pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak seenak perutmu", ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba dengan aura dingin tidak bersahabat.

Aura kelam menyesakkan menyelimuti rombongan yang baru datang itu. Atmosfir ketegangan begitu terasa hingga membuat setiap orang yang melihat mereka menelan ludah bulat-bulat. Kedua laki-laki dewasa itu saling melempar tatapan tajam seolah bisa membaca fikiran masing-masing.

"Su-sudahlah ka-kalian berdua. Ini di tempat umum. Kita bicarakan di tempat lain sa-saja", ujar Lee menengahi perang dingin dua laki-laki itu.

"Aku peduli pada Naruto. Sama seperti halnya kalian. Tapi jika kehadirannya membawa bencana pada dunia ini, kami terpaksa bertindak sendiri tanpa persetujuan lima negara besar. Segala sesuau yang ada hubungannya dengan makhluk mistis ini adalah urusan pendeta kuil api", kata Sora panjang lebar dengan nada datar.

Laki-laki itu memberikan tatapan sengit pada ketiga shinobi di depannya. Lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya diikuti seluruh pengikutnya.

Perang 'mungkin' akan terjadi lagi.

====kuchiharu====

Rokudaime Hokage berjalan gontai setelah dengan teliti memeriksa monumen batu klan Uchiha. Semua informasi yang ia dapatkan persis seperti yang dikatakan Shukaku dan Gyuuki. Hanya Rikudou yang diketahui bisa membunuh iblis seribu tahun. Tidak ada keterangan sama sekali bagaimana mengembalikan iblis seribu tahun menjadi seperti semula. Hatinya kalut, ia takut jika harus berhadapan dengan sosok Naruto yang baru. Bukan- ia bukan takut dibunuh atau semacamnya. Uchiha Sasuke hanya takut dipandang dengan dingin dan datar oleh sosok yang dicintainya. Dia takut lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menolong pemilik sapphire indah itu. Dia takut kembali pada lubang kegelapan yang hanya berisi kesepian dan kesendirian. Bukankah sepuluh tahun sudah cukup berat baginya menderita meratapi kepergian Naruto? Mengapa Kami-sama begitu kejam padanya? Apakah ia harus meminta bantuan Madara?

Selagi berkutat dengan fikirannya, tanpa sadar laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau tempat ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Danau yang sama, tempat ia berlatih ninjutsu agar keberadaaannya diakui ayahnya. Danau itu pasti sedang sepi, mengingat hari sudah menjelang malam. Tapi ternyata ia salah, dia tidak sendirian.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang memakai yukata biru duduk di tepian danau sambil menenggelamkan kakinya di dalam air. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seolah memendam kepedihan. Gadis itu tampak kesepian?

Entah mengapa sosok itu tampak familiar di mata Sasuke. Tunggu, bukankah itu gadis yang sama yang ia lihat saat turun hujan kemarin sore? Gadis yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada Naruto? Perasaan sesak ini begitu menyakitkan. Gadis itu membuatnya penasaran. Dengan ragu sang Rokudaime melangkah kan kakinya menghampiri sosok itu.

Ia berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin, agar tidak membuatnya kaget.

Tinggal beberapa selangkah lagi, sampai-

"HOI Aho-chan~, sedang apa kau di sana?!", teriak sosok berambut gimbal yang berada jauh di belakang Sasuke.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, rambut pirang keemasan yang digelung sembarangan dan agak terurai itu bergerak lembut seirama dengan kepalanya.

Onyx bertemu Sapphire.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Naruto…', batin sang Rokudaime.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin salah mengenali Naruto. Wajah itu- meski sekarang tampak lebih manis dan feminim, mata sapphire indah itu- mata yang sama yang selalu ia impikan, lalu perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya ini.

'Orang ini Naruto, gadis ini 'Dobenya', batin sang Rokudaime yakin.

Meski wujud, bau, chakra bahkan usianya sangat berbeda, tapi hati Sasuke berkata jika gadis di depannya memang benar Naruto. Tapi seyakin apapun dia, Sasuke masih belum bergerak. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya, Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri membatu seakan terkena genjutsu oleh si pemilik mata sapphire indah itu.

Gadis itu bangun, matanya yang semula membulat terkejut, kini menunjukkan sorot mata penuh kerinduan namun kepedihan di saat yang sama. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, mulutnya terkatup rapat seolah menahan jerit tangis. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi semua keindahan yang dimilikinya.

Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya. ia ingin menghibur gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya ia angkat, ia ingin menyentuh pipi pucat dengan semburat merah itu yang- tampaknya tidak memiliki goresan seperti kumis kucing, yang seharusnya ada di sana. Ia hampir menyentuh wajah rupawan itu.

"Na…", ucap suara baritone khas serendah bisikan angin seraya menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke pipi si pirang.

Tapi si gadis malah mundur selangkah darinya.

'Kau Naruto kan? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tahu aku hampir mati merindukanmu?', puluhan pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenak Sasuke. Tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar berkulit gelap memegang pundak kiri Sasuke, ditariknya kasar badan Rokudaime ke belakang, hingga ia sedikit oleng. Sosok lain muncul, menatapnya tajam. Dan berdiri di antara ia dan gadis yang 'mirip' Naruto itu.

"Seorang hokage, tidak sepantasnya berbuat mesum dengan gadis belia di tempat sepi seperti ini".

ucap si pemuda gimbal.

Sasuke menatap balik sosok itu tajam. Berani-beraninya ada chuunin desa lain yang mengganggu momen berharganya. Si gimbal kemudian menarik kasar tangan kiri si gadis pirang lalu menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu. Si gadis tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya meundukkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti si pemuda gimbal dalam keheningan.

Sasuke melihat dua sosok itu menjauh dari danau. Firasatnya tidak mungkin salah. Meski fakta dihadapannya berlawanan dengan fikirannya.

"Karasu..", panggil sang Rokudaime ke udara kosong.

Gagak-gagak hitam muncul dan membentuk sosok seorang kapten ANBU di hadapan Hokage ke enam.

"Kau melihatnya sendiri kan? Utus kapten ANBU Ne untuk menyelidiki kedua orang itu!. Firasatku tak pernah salah, Aniki".

Sosok itu mengangguk lalu kembali menghilang menjadi kumpulan gagak yang terbang ke segala penjuru arah.

====kuchiharu====

Seorang laki-laki gimbal terus saja menarik dan mencengkram tangan kiri gadis pirang yang sedari tadi ditariknya kasar. Dia menulikan telingaya dari segala bentuk makian dan bahasa aneh yang di keluar dari mulut si gadis. Bagaimana mungkin Naru bisa berakhir berduaan bersama Hokage? Hal ini membuatnya gusar. Apalagi tatapan mereka yang seolah saling merindu itu. Hueek, menyebalkan.

"Paman gimbal, brengsek! Lepaskan aku, tanganku sakit, tahuuuuu…", rengek si pirang.

Kyouga akhirya berhenti di depan gang yang menuju jalan besar di pusat desa. Ia men-death glare se 'deathglare–deathglare'-nya pada gadis pirang yang menatapnya tanpa dosa. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Bertemu secara rahasia dengan Hokage. Menghilang berkali-kali dari pengawasannya. Membuatnya cemas setengah hidup.

"Kau, jangan menghilang terus seenak jidatmu!. Aku lelah harus selalu mencarimu. Tidak bisa kah kau duduk manis sambil makan kue mochi melihat festival lampion dengan tenang!. Apa pula hubunganmu dengan Hokage itu?", semburnya berbahaya berapi-api.

"Hei-hei. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu. Lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudah lah aku mau pergi".

"Mau ke mana lagi kau, gadis tengik?"

"Ke toilet. Apa?! Kau mau mengikutiku juga?!", ancam gadis pirang itu sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya.

Kyouga tentu saja tidak melawan. Ia akan disangka pria mesum jika mengikuti Naruto.

====kuchiharu====

Uzumaki Naruto mengunci dirinya di salah satu bilik kamar mandi toilet umum Konoha. Ia berusaha keras menahan darah yang hampir menyembur dari hidungnya. Baru saja ia melihat pemandangan indah- atau mesum lebih tepatnya.

'Arghhhh!', teriaknya dalam hati sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

Hei, jiwa Naruto masih laki-laki 'kan? Meski ia sudah tujuh hari terjebak dalam tubuh perempuan- sepengetahuannya. Semua laki-laki normal pasti akan langsung nosebleed jika melihat tiga orang gadis membetulkan yukatanya sampai memperlihatkan dengan jelas belahan dada dan lekuk tubuh indah mereka. Tapi tunggu? Arghhh! Naruto 'kan sekarang punya 'benda' yang sama? Kenapa ia harus nosebleed. Ini terlalu aneh, sangat aneh. Naruto menjerit frustasi (dalam hati).

'Rubah tua sialan, apa maunya menjadikanku perempuan. Hidupku kini semakin nista', ratapnya dalam hati.

Masih segar diingatannya, saat tadi gadis-gadis itu menatapnya curiga seolah merasa diintip. Kesaktian radar wanita mendeteksi 'pria' mesum seperti Naruto memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, Byakugan Neji bahkan tidak sebanding. Gawat jika ia benar-benar disangka Yuri. Gadis-gadis itu akan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Sudah 10 menit ia mengunci diri di bilik kamar mandi. Berharap gadis-gadis tadi telah pergi. Ia buka pintu bilik toilet itu sedikit, lalu mengintip di celah pintu.

Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun.

Fiuhhh…

Naruto keluar dari balik pintu dengan nafas lega. Ia merasa lelah, ingin sekali cuci muka.

Naruto mendatangi wastafel, dipandanginya wajah perempuan manis yang mirip dengannya di depan cermin. Ia baru saja bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke setelah sekian lama. Sasuke tampak gagah dengan jubah hokagenya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat dadanya sakit. Sekali lagi, Naruto iri pada Sasuke. Bukankah saat ia pergi ia sendiri yang meminta Sasuke agar menjadi hokage yang hebat? Tapi mengapa rasa ini malah ada.

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik sekaligus terburuk baginya. Ia makan sepuluh porsi mangkuk ramen di kedai baru Ichiraku, ia melihat wajah teman-temanya yang tampak sudah dewasa menjalankan tugas atau sekedar menikmati festival. Ia bahkan melihat Konohamaru dan guru Iruka dari kejauhan saat mereka pergi makan ramen di Ichiraku. Pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya kembali iri. Naruto juga melihat si pelaku penusukkan yang sepertinya tampak cemas. Tapi ia telah menjalankan permintaan terakhir Naruto padanya : menjalani hidup dengan baik. Naruto agak lega mengetahui hal itu.

Ia begitu bahagia hingga ia ingin memeluk mereka semua. Namun lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya serasa membatu. Ia hanya bisa memandangi mereka di kejauhan, seolah mereka sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda. Ia belum siap bertemu teman-temannya.

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak Naruto 'bangun'. Tapi dia malah jalan-jalan menikmati festival lampion. Siang tadi ia kabur dari Kyouga dan paman Izumi menuju rumah sakit untuk mencari Tsunade-baa-chan. Tapi orang-orang di rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa Tsunade telah mengembara meninggalkan desa enam tahun lalu. Naruto merasa hancur, ia telah kehilangan harapannya. Tsunade baa-chan pasti tahu tentang segala jenis racun dan bagaimana pegobatannya, 'kan? Lalu tanpa sadar Naruto pergi menuju danau tempat ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke dan benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Hidupnya terlalu menyakitkan.

DEG

Tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan haus akan chakra dan energi kehidupan.

Bulan baru, kurang dari tiga minggu lagi, waktunya semakin sempit. Apakah ia akan gagal, apakah Naruto akan berakhir menjadi iblis seribu tahun? Lebih baik ia mati daripada menjadi ancaman seluruh dunia shinobi. Kurama terlalu menyayanginya hingga melakukan pertaruhan yang mustahil dimenangkan ini.

Badannya terasa panas, namun dingin saat disentuh. Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat menahan rasa haus dan lapar yang tak pernah hilang. Kembali muncul pembuluh darah hitam yang tampak menonjol di kulitnya yang pucat. Ia butuh chakra, saat ini juga.

Dalam dalam sekali kedipan mata, gadis pirang itu menghilang. Meninggalkan si penguntit dan Kyouga yang uring-uringan di depan toilet wanita.

====kuchiharu====

Sosok berambut pirang berjalan sendirian di hutan barat Konoha. Sinar bulan menerangi sosok yang tampak seperti malaikat namun iblis sekaligus itu. Sosok itu melangkah perlahan sambil menutup mata. Kedua tangannya sedikit terangkat seakan menikmati angin malam. Chakra hitam berpendar orange berbentuk bola-bola kecil, bagai kunang-kunang hitam berterbangan- mengelilingi sosok yang tampak mistis itu. Setiap kali ia melangkah, pohon-pohon dan hewan yang di laluinya mengering dan mati tak bersisa. Energi mereka telah dihisap iblis yang akan membawa dunia pada penderitaan tiada akhir, hingga sangkakala akhir dunia berbunyi.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu dihadang tiga laki-laki berpakaian ala pendeta sambil membawa tasbih dan kertas mantra. 'Apa mereka menganggapku hantu?' batin Naruto.

"Kau, iblis seribu tahun. Tidak akan kami biarkan kau bertindak lebih jauh dari ini. Kami pendeta dari kuil api, akan menyegelmu".

Bersamaan dengan itu, belasan sosok lain muncul di balik pepohonan. Begitu pula seorang laki-laki yang tampak tidak asing di mata Naruto. Orang-orang itu menyingkir ketika ia lewat. Kelihatannya ia pemimpin para pendeta ini.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan tatapan datar. Saat menyadari siapa pemimpin komplotan yang mencegatnya.

'Sora…', batin Naruto dalam hati. Temannya dari kuil api.

"Apa itu kau, Naruto?", tanya sosok itu dengan suara yang tidak lebih dari bisikan.

"Maaf. Tapi kami harus menghentikanmu. Bentuk formasi hexagonal!", perintah si pemimpin.

Para pendeta itu menyebar, lalu mengelilingi sosok pirang di depan mereka. Ke delapan orang itu mengeluarkan gulungan aneh, membukanya lalu menaruhnya di lantai. Sinar kehijauan muncul dari gulungan itu, menyatukan satu gulungan dengan gulungan lainnya. Membuat simbol aneh dengan tulisan kanji rumit muncul di bawah kaki Naruto.

'Maaf Sora. Aku juga tidak mau berakhir seperti ini'

Pusaran chakra berwarna hitam besar muncul di tangan kanan Naruto. Lalu ia arahkan bola chakra itu ke tanah.

"CHODAMA RASENGAN!"

DUARRR!

Gumpalan chakra hitam dan orange meluncur ke angkasa.

====kuchiharu====

DUARRR! DUARRR! DUARRR!

Suara ledakan beruntun terdengan jelas dari hutan di sebelah barat desa. Beberapa ANBU yang berjaga langsung menuju kejadian untuk memeriksa keadaan.

'Ada apa ini?', batin Kyouga cemas. Setelah satu jam ia menunggu Naru akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa toilet. Dan betapa kagetnya ia, gadis itu menghilang lagi tanpa jejak. Tentu ia mendapat beberapa bonus bogem mentah dari para wanita yang ada di dalamnya.

Merasa hal buruk akan terjadi Kyouga mengikuti ke arah para ANBU Konoha menuju.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-senpai. Apa Anda merasakanya juga? Bukankah ini chakra Kyuubi?"

"Tidak salah lagi, Tenzou. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang lebih buruk". Laki-laki yang memakai masker hitam itu membuka penutup matanya.

.

.

.

"Iruka-sensei. Apa ini Naruto-nii?", tanya Chuunin bersyal hijau.

"Ayo, kita pergi Konohamaru", ucap pria dengan bekas luka itu pendek.

.

.

Dua laki-laki berambut raven, dua laki-laki berkulit gelap dan satu laki-laki berambut merah dengan gentong pasir meloncati atap rumah dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat dimana mereka merasakan chakra hitam dan chakra Kyuubi secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

'Naruto-kun, apa kau datang untuk mengakhiri hidupku?', batin si pelaku penusukkan yang kini membelalakkan matanya penuh dengan rasa takut.

.

.

.

DUAK BRAK BRAK BRAK!

Sosok berambut pirang melempar begitu saja pimpinan pendeta kuil api, menembus pagar dan tiga rumah sekaligus, hingga sampai ke pusat tempat diadakannya festival lampion. Sosok pimpinan itu tampak kurus kering dengan beberapa tulang patah. Namun jelas ia masih hidup. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya dan dimana semua pengikutnya?

Lalu dalam kegelapan, muncul sosok lain yang membawa aura hitam begitu pekat. Sosok yang tampaknya dikenal oleh sebagian besar shinobi yang berada di tempat itu. Wajah yang sama yang terukir di gunung Hokage namun dengan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda.

.

.

.

'Panas…'

.

'Sakit…'

.

Naruto merintih kesakitan dalam pusaran chakra hitam dan orange. Dia hampir saja menghisap habis seluruh chakra Sora. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri? Dia bahkan harus menghempaskan tubuh Sora jauh-jauh agar bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia sudah bisa menggunakan chakra hitam dan Kyuubi, tapi mengapa ia justru semakin tergoda untuk menghisap chakra milik manusia? Rasa haus apa ini? Ia tidak mengerti. Bukannya ditubuhnya sudah ada banyak chakra?

'Kusso, apa aku benar-benar sudah menjadi monster', batinnya miris sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Na-ruto…?!"

'Iruka-sensei!'. Apa gurunya ada di dekatnya. Apa semua orang tengah memandang dirinya.

'Tidak, jangan lihat aku. JANGAN LIHAT AKU!', batinya menjerit.

Naruto ketakutan setengah mati tapi ia mencoba membuka matanya. ANBU, Jounin dan pendeta kuil api yang tersisa sedang mengelilinginya bersiap menyerang. Wajah-wajah orang-orang yang dikenalnya menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

'Apa mereka takut padaku? Apa aku terlihat sangat mengerikan?'

Matanya mencari sosok guru semasa akademinya. Sosok matahari selain ayah dan ibunya. Orang pertama yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Naruto menemukannya, gurunya melihat ke arahnya. Ia tampak kerepotan menghalau angin yang datang entah dari mana.

""I-ruka se-nsei..", lirih sosok bermata iblis itu.

"..ta-su-kete..", ia memohon.

Ini terlalu sulit untuk Naruto. Terlalu tidak adil baginya. Tidak mau guru Iruka melihat matanya yang kini seperti mata iblis. Air mata sekental darah, sehitam tinta menetes tepat sebelum Naruto menutup kelopak matanya. Kedua tangan pucat dengan kuku hitam panjang itu mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri erat-erat. Setelah semua pengorbanannya, mengapa ia masih menderita.

"AAARRGGHHHHHH!"

Jerit tangis pilu keluar dari sosok bermata iblis itu.

.

.

.

And I'm tired of being all alone

And this solitary moment

Makes me want to comeback home…

(Your Call, Secondhand Serenade)

TBC

Fiuhhh.. Gila cape. Nyesek bo…

Ahaha..

Yang nanya Naruto bakal balik jadi cowok lagi apa engga, jawabanya adalah…. "ENGGA". Yeiy!

Fic ini sengaja kuchi buat gender-bender. Kalo pengen YAOI kurang asem. Kuchi udah buat noh di fic sebelah. Tapi Naruto-nya agak psyco.

Ada yang tahu siapa si pelaku penusukkan? Kuchi udah banyak ngasih hint lho semenjak chapter 3. Jadi mohon maaf buat fans chara yang satu ini, kuchi bakal jadikan ia kambing hitam, walo mungkin OOC berat.

Kuchi pengen banget buat scene bertarung. Tapi pengetahuan kuchi tentang jutsu minim banget. Boleh request jutsu and orangnya? Pliiisss. #Author_geblek.

Thanks berat buat para reader yang udah baca fanfic super gaje ini. Semoga anda tidak puas dan terus meriview fict saya. Bwahahaha #ketawa_gila.

Author lagi sibuk gara-gara banjir. Jadi Gomen-ne fic LOGSH sama BFL bakal rada lama update.

So, mind to RnR

kuchiharu out!


	5. Chapter 5

**LEGEND OF THE GREAT SHINOBI'S HERO**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T - M

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Frienship

Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru

Warning : OOC, MISTYPO(S), Gender bender, OC,gaje, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing

Semi-Canon, absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk

'...' mind

/.../ telepati

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

I know now, just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go  
(Wherever you will go, The Calling)

**Chapter 5 : Greed**

'Aku pikir… '

'Melihatmu dari jauh sudah cukup'

'Melindungi impianmu dari balik bayang-bayang'

'Berada di balik punggungmu, mendukungmu dengan segenap cintaku'

.

'Tapi…'

'Rasanya perih, melihat matamu tak pernah berpaling dari DIA'

'DIA yang bahkan tidak pernah membalas perasaanmu'

'Kau bahkan mengejar pengkhianat desa sampai benar-benar berhasil'

'Hanya demi melindungi janjimu pada cinta-NYA'

.

'Lalu Aku..'

'Aku ini apa?...'

'Jika kau juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama'

'Apakah kau akan mulai menyadari keberadaanku?'

.

'Naruto-kun…'

.

.

.

.

'Naruto-kun, apa kau datang untuk mengakhiri hidupku?', batin si pelaku penusukkan yang kini membelalakkan matanya penuh dengan rasa takut.

'Tidak, BUKAN INI YANG AKU INGINKAN!',

Butiran kristal bening mengalir deras dari manik lavender yang menatap sedih makhluk mengerikan yang kini berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Sosok yang menyerupai iblis itu di lingkupi chakra hitam pekat dengan pendar orange. Pupil vertikalnya tampak bengis namun sekaligus pedih dan hampa. Kulitnya sepucat mayat, sangat berbeda dengan kulit tan kecoklatan eksotis miliknya dulu. Sosok itu benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto, tapi siapapun yang mengenal si pirang pasti tahu, gadis yang menjelma menjadi titisan iblis di depan mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hinata-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?", seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dengan mata lavender menghampiri sepupu sekaligus ketua klan Hyuuga. Wajahnya tampak khawatir melihat butiran-butiran kristal yang mengalir dari mata wanita itu.

"..ta-su-kete..", si pelaku merasa tersayat mendengar permohonan sosok iblis itu.

Ini semua adalah kesalahannya!

Seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu menderita seperti ini.

"Neji-nii.. tolong selamatkan Naruto-kun, selamatkan dia!", si pelaku memohon-mohon dengan sangat pada sepupu terdekatnya.

Pria itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok iblis yang dimaksud sepupunya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Naruto.

====kuchiharu====

"AAARRGGHHHHHH!"

Sosok yang menyerupai iblis itu mencengkram kepalanya sendiri erat-erat. Kuku tajamnya tertancap dalam di kulit kepalanya hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Pusaran chakra hitam-orange semakin kuat, menimbulkan angin kencang yang menerbangkan tubuh-tubuh lemah. Beberapa shinobi membuat perisai tanah untuk menghalau angin kencang itu.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Apakah mereka harus menyerang atau justru menyelamatkannya?

"Naruto-nii!", panggil chunnin bersyal biru yang berniat menolonng 'kakak'-nya mencoba menghampiri si sosok iblis. Tapi laki-laki dengan luka melintang di atas hidungnya menahan tubuh muridnya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Iruka-sensei! Naruto-nii kelihatan kesakitan, kita harus menolongnya! AKu mohon, biarkan aku menolong Naruto-nii", teriak Konohamaru mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan gurunya.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Konohamaru! Naruto sedang dalam posisi yang bisa melukai siapa saja!", kata Iruka tegas namun penuh dengan raut kekhawatiran yang sama. Ia juga sangat ingin menolong Naruto dengan tangannya. Tapi Naruto kini bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar perkataan gurunya itu, Konohamaru menurut, hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Naruto-nii bisa mereka selamatkan.

"Katon : Gogakyou no jutsu!", teriak beberapa ANBU bersamaan. Lima bola api raksasa menyerang sosok iblis yang masih mencengkram kepalanya erat. Tapi kelima bola api itu justru menghilang begitu menyentuh pusaran dua cakra yang berbeda warna, seolah-olah terhisap habis.

"ARGHHHHHH!",sosok iblis itu berteriak kesakitan lagi. Tornado api justru muncul dan menghempas jauh dan membakar orang-orang yang tadi menyerangnya.

"Ramyaku kusari (=rantai kekacauan)!", seru seorang pendeta dari kuil api. Dua buah rantai besar berwarna putih muncul begitu saja dari dalam gulungan, rantai-rantai itu berhasil menembus barrier chakra hitam dan berhasil mengikat kedua kakinya.

'Berhasil', batin si pendeta.

"Mokuton : penjara kayu!", teriak seorang ANBU yang baru saja tiba bersama sosok Jounin beambut silver. Sosok iblis itu dilingkupi puluhan batang kayu hingga benar-benar terpenjara. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, penjara dari kayu yang tampak kuat itu seketika berubah lapuk dan kering seperti pohon yang dimakan usia hingga rontok ke tanah. Dua rantai yang membelenggu si iblis juga putus seketika lalu meleleh tak bersisa.

Sosok iblis itu tak terkalahkan.

"Kakashi-senpai apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya si pemilik mokuton cemas.

"Tidak ada jalan lagi, tampaknya aku sendiri yang harus mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain", ucap laki-laki berambut silver yang telah mengaktifkan mangenkyou saringan-nya.

Tiba-tiba ia ditahan oleh sosok berbadan besar dengan rap enka.

"~~ Hei, rambut jabrik~ jangan sok pelik~ Gyuuki dan Shukaku pasti bisa menaganinya dengan baik~ Jadi shinobi Konoha tak perlu mengusik~ bakayarou, konoyarou~~"

"Bee-san?"

"Itu benar, kau tak perlu khawatir. Perubahan Naruto masih belum sempurna, chakra Ichibi dan Hachibi cukup untuk membuatnya tenang untuk sementara", kata Kazekage berambut merah dengan tato Ai.

"Huh, kurasa aku benar-benar tak berguna di sini", keluh kakak si pria Enka yang berdiri di samping Kazekage.

"Ku serahkan pada kalian, jangan sampai Naruto terluka", ujar pria raven tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok pirang yang selama sepuluh tahun dirindukannya itu.

'Kusso! Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa', batin sang Hokage kesal.

"Tenang lah, Otouto. Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja", ucap kapten ANBU Konoha kepada adiknya menenangkan.

"~~Satu-satu cara memberi makan orang yang lapar~ adalah memberinya chakra yang besar dan juga acar~~"

/Kau jangan memaksakan syairmu supaya berirama, Bee. Naruto sedang tidak membutuhkan acar!/

/~~Kau bikin keki, Oi Gyuuki~~/

"Kita mulai!", sahut sang Kazekage tidak sabaran menengahi pertengkaran tidak penting itu.

Semua orang menatap cemas dua sosok jinchuriki yang sedang diselimuti chakra bijuu.

Gaara dan Bee mengkonsentrasikan chakra bijuu di dalam tubuhnya. Lalu mengalirkannya dengan jumlah besar ke arah Naruto.

Chakra dari dua bijuu itu pun bergabung dengan pusaran yang melingkupi tubuh Naruto terus-menerus.

/Sial, kalau dia terus menghisap chakraku dan Gyuuki, bijuu seperti kami juga pasti akan mati/

/Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Shukaku. Aku mohon./ ucap Kazekage Suna.

/Ck, tidak biasanya kau memohon padaku, Gaara. Kau akan membuat umurku pendek/ namun Ichibi tetap memberikan chakranya.

Setelah beberapa lama, kedua jinchuuriki dengan sifatnya bertolak belakang itu tampak terengah-engah kehabisan chakra. Mereka hampir mencapai batasnya. Keputusasaan melanda keduanya dan sebagian besar shinobi, namun tiba-tiba pusaran chakra yang melingkupi Naruto menipis.

Sosok yang telah melepas cengkraman di kepalanya itu, membuka kelopak matanya. Tidak ada lagi pupil vertical, yang ada hanya iris sapphire sebiru lautan dan secerah langit musim panas. Keindahan yang sangat familiar di mata shinobi Konoha. Kuku hitam tajamnya berubah seperti semula, tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di tiap pipinya kembali lenyap meninggalkan kulit yang masih sepucat mayat. Pembuluh darah kehitaman yang kontras dengan kulitnya, perlahan memudar.

Sosok baru Naruto itu berkedip beberapa kali, seolah mengumpulkan nyawanya kemudian ambruk seketika. Tapi gerakan sang Hokage yang menyamai Yelllow Flash berhasil menahan tubuh lemah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Manik sapphire itu terpejam, lagi-lagi menyembunyikan keindahannya. Rokudaime Konoha memandang penuh kerinduan pada sosok dipelukannya. Ia menyibakkan dengan lembut rambut halus yang menutupi wajah Naruto, ingin melihat wajah damai dalam tidurnya, lalu tanpa ragu bibir tipisnya mengecup kening pucat dan dingin itu lembut.

"Otanjoubi omedeto, usuratonkachi", bisik Rokudaime pelan yang hanya bisa didengar dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa shinobi dan pendeta kuil api yang melihat adegan itu langsung cengo tingkat dewa. Termasuk Iruka yang mulutnya kini menganga lebar. Rokudaime Konoha yang sangat terkenal dengan 'kedinginan-nya', baru saja mengecup mesra sosok gadis pirang asing yang hampir menghancurkan desa. Hokage mereka ternyata selama ini memiliki perasaan khusus pada Naruto.

"A-apa yang baru saja dila-kukan oleh Hokage-sama?", tanya seorang ANBU pada kaptennya.

"Tak perlu kau risaukan, dia pacar lama Ototou-ku", kata Itachi tak ambil pusing.

Sasuke kemudian menggendong tubuh lemah itu bagai seorang pengantin laki-laki menggendong mempelai perempuannya lalu bergegas ke rumah sakit tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

====kuchiharu====

TAP…TAP…TAP

Shinobi mantan rookie 12 berlarian menuju ruangan tempat 'gadis' pirang teman mereka di rawat.

JEBLAK

"NARUTOOO!", teriak pria beralis tebal dengan pakaian hijau ketatnya.

PLETAK

"Jangan berbuat gaduh di tempatku, Lee. Biarkan Naruto istirahat dengan tenang!", ujar wanita bersurai merah muda dengan murkanya.

"Ma-maf Sakura-chan, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Tapi apa benar gadis pirang ini dia? Wajahya memang mirip sih".

"Kau meragukan penciumanku dan Akamaru?", sahut laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Ehe-hehe, tentu saja tidak, Kiba. Aku hanya belum bisa percaya"

"..krauk..benar..krauk.. Apa dia memakai jutsu henge.. atau sejenisnya…krauk..?"

"Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu, Chouji"

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan, Naruto?", tanya Tenten yang ikut datang bersama Lee.

"Ini semua salahku", lirih laki-laki berambut hitam pendek yang telah membuka topeng bercorak harimaunya.

Si pelaku yang dari tadi diam hanya bisa gemataran sambil menundukkan kepala. Giginya mengigit bibirnya sendiri menahan semua kebenaran yang seharusnya ia utarakan sejak dulu. Entah mengapa, gadis berambut merah muda dan sang sepupu menatap curiga sosok itu.

"Aku mendapat tugas dari Hokage untuk mengawasi gadis pirang yang menurutnya adalah Naruto, Seharusnya aku sadar saat satu jam ia tidak keluar dari toilet. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hokage-sama", Sai lagi-lagi menyesal tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, Sai. Sepertinya ritual merepotkan yang dilakukan para pendeta kuil api itu lah memicu perubahan Naruto", (Shikamarru)

"Aku belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Chakra dalam tubuhnya campur aduk dan benar-benar tidak stabil, membuat peredaran darahnya juga kacau. Tapi tingkat regenerasi selnya bertambah hingga sampai pada level mengerikan. Semua luka hasil pertarungan tadi telah sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku sudah mengambil sampel darahnya untuk diperiksa, mungkin kita bisa mendapat petunjuk. Dan nona Tsunade juga sudah aku kabari tentang hal ini, semoga ia bisa membantu kita" (Shizune)

"…."

Semua orang diam membisu setelah mendengar penjelasa Shizune.

"Lebih baik, kita bicarakan saja di tempat lain", sahut Sakura. Matanya melirik ke arah laki-laki berjubah hitam yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan si gadis pirang. Hatinya pedih melihat perhatian Sasuke yang tidak pernah berubah terhadap Naruto.

Tapi rasa cemburu bukan hanya hinggap pada diri Sakura, si pelaku juga menatap tajam Rukudaime Konoha yang berani menyentuh 'Naruto-nya'.

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut, Sasuke. Biarkan Naruto istirahat, para perawat akan menjaganya", kata Sakura, terselip nada kesal dari kata-katanya.

"Aku tetap di sini, Itachi dan Juugo akan mewakiliku", sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada 'Dobenya' yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Itachi dan Juugo yang memang berada di ruangan itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Agak kesal dengan sikap protektif Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul hingga mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai Hokage.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan rasa cemburu, matanya menahan cairan bening yang hampir keluar. Ruangan itu hening sampai pria berambut silver membuka suara.

"Yare..yare, mengapa suasananya suram begini? Sudah, kita pergi saja dulu. Biarkan dua sejoli itu melepas rindu", ucap Kakashi menggoda dan langsung mendapat Uchiha deathglare yang legendaris dari Hokage itu.

"Ayo, jidat lebar. Bukan kah kau yang mengajak kami pergi?", ajak Ino menutupi rasa cemasnya melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Ia tahu, Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke.

Semua orang kecuali Rokudaime meninggalkan ruangan itu.

====kuchiharu====

TIK…TIK…TIK

~~bunyi hujan di atas genting, airnya turun tidak terkira. Cobalah tengok oh pak SBY, rumah dan sawah banjir semua~~

Maaf… tiba-tiba pengen curcol tentang banjir.

back to the story.. LANJUUTTT #tendanged

====kuchiharu====

TIK…TIK…TIK

Air terus menetes dari dahan tanaman merambat yang memenuhi tempat luas bagai hutan rawa. Tempat itu sunyi dan gelap gulita, tapi sosok pirang yang kita kenal justru terbaring mengambang di genangan air gelap di bawahnya, dilingkupi gelembung orange yang tampak seperti air mendidih.

Sulur-sulur dari tanaman rambat di sekitar sosok pirang itu, berusaha menariknya ke dalam air gelap, namun berkali-kali gagal karena langsung terputus begitu menyentuh gelembung orange yang melindunginya.

'Naruto!', panggil seseorang yang berdiri di atas air, tepat di sebelahnya.

'Si-apa yang memanggilku?'

'Buka matamu!'

'Untuk apa? Disini lebih tenang dan damai, tanpa rasa sakit'

'Jika kau menyerah, dunia ini akan berakhir'

'…'

'Pengorbananmu selama ini akan sia-sia'

'…'

"Teman-temanmu akan mati ditanganmu"

Sosok pirang itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Manik sapphire-nya meneliti setiap sudut tempat yang bisa dilihatnya. Matanya terbelalak terkejut melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya namun masih dalam wujud laki-laki.

Seketika itu pula Naruto langsung berdiri, sambil menunju-nunjuk sosok tidak asing itu dengan telunjuknya sengit.

"HIEEE! KAU YANG WAKTU ITU DI AIR TERJUN KAN?! KENAPA KAU MASIH LAKI-LAKI! TIDAK ADIL!"

"Aku adalah perwujudan sisi gelapmu, Idiot! Terserah aku mau memakai wujud laki-laki atau perempuan. Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau tampak seperti waria Naru-chan~"

"Jangan memangilku dengan embel-embel menyebalkan itu~ttebayou!, Ini alam bawah sadarku, aku yang berkuasa. sedang apa kau disini? sana pergi hush…hush..", Naruto mengusir dirinya yang lain seperti mengusir seekor kucing.

TWITCH…TWITCH

"Sikap bodohmu itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku disini hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Kurama"

"Ku-kurama?! Di-dimana dia?"

Sosok Naruto yang lain itu menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya. Naruto mengikuti arah ibu jari itu, lalu terpekik kaget melihat keadaan rubah tua berekor sembilan, Kyuubi. Kurama terbaring miring tak berdaya, tubuh rubah itu terbelit erat oleh sulur-sulur raksasa tanaman rambat di sekitarnya. Matanya terpejam, bulu-bulunya tampak kusam berantakan, tapi dia kelihatannya baik-baik saja.

"Kurama tahu suatu hari kau akan lepas kendali, dia membuatku lebih 'nyata' sehingga bisa mengawasi dan memperingatkanmu. Dia telah mengorbankan diriya sendiri agar kau tetap hidup, Naruto".

Naruto menatap rubah teman setianya itu dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tidak menyangka Kurama begitu sayang dan peduli padanya. Makhluk yang dulu hanya mengenal kebencian itu telah mengorbankan dirinya demi makhluk fana seperti dirinya.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak mendekati Kurama yang terbaring tak berdaya terlilit sulur pohon itu. Kakinya menaiki satu persatu sulur tanaman raksasa yang menjerat Kurama, hingga sampai pada moncongnya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus bulu rubah tua itu, mengalirkan semua kasih sayang dan terima kasih yang tak terhingga.

Yami (=gelap) Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat 'kembarannya' yang sangat menyayangi Kyuubi.

"Kurama memikirkan satu cara yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkanmu"

"Eh, Benarkah? Apa itu?", menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yami Naruto. Apakah itu artinya, Naruto masih ada harapan untuk tidak berubah menjadi iblis?

"Kau harus memiliki bayi", katanya watados.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Apa maksudnya aku harus menyerap chakra dari bayi?", tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

'IDIOT!', Yami Naruto memaki dalam hati sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Huhhhhhh Sosok Naruto yang lain itu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Naruto memang terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti langsung kata-katanya.

"Begini, kau sekarang seorang wanita sekarang 'kan?"

"Yaaa, memang. Tapi jiwaku masih laki-laki, aku masih sejantan ayahku", katanya sambil menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya sendiri ke dadanya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Wanita bisa hamil 'kan?"

"Tentu sa––––HHIIIEEE! maksudmu a-aku harus.."

"BINGGO"

"Yada, yada, yada… AKU TIDAK MAU DIMASUKI LAKI-LAKI, TTEBAYOU! AKU BUKAN MAHO!", jerit Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya histeris.

"Terserah, tapi tubuhmu saat ini adalah tubuh wanita. Kau pikir kenapa Kurama repot-repot mengubahmu? Tentu saja agar kau bisa memiliki bayi, Idiot! Chakra murni dari bayi tak berdosa mungkin bisa membersihkan tanaman rambat ini!"

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Mana ku tahu! Kalau kau masih laki-laki, kau tidak bisa hamil 'kan? M-Preg hanya imajinasi liar para Fujoshi dan Fundashi!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Grrr, sudah lah. Apa salahnya mengalah dari egomu sedikit demi menyelamatkan dunia? Dan akan lebih baik jika calon laki-lakimu adalah pemilik kekkei-genkai. Chakra mereka biasanya lebih besar dan kuat. Kurasa Uchiha Sasuke adalah calon yang pas"

"AAAPPPUUAAA! Sa-su-Teme maksudmu? Mana mungkin dia mau! Bagaimanapun dulu aku laki-laki"

"Percaya lah, dia tidak akan menolak. Kau hanya perlu menggodanya sedikit. Kalau dia tidak maupun cari saja laki-laki lain. Dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang kau akan mudah mendapatkan laki-laki yang kau mau"

Naruto menatap horror 'kembaran-nya' yang sudah mengatakan hal-hal gila. Jadi ini alasan mengapa Kurama merubahnya jadi perempuan? Ia merinding ngeri membayangkan seorang laki-laki memasukinya. Apa lagi jika itu Sasuke, lalu ia melahirkan anak dengan muka datar, rambut aneh cap pantat ayam dan hanya menggumamkan 'Hn', kata ambigu legendaris Uchiha yang bahkan tidak ada di dalam kamus.

TIDAK, Naruto tidak mau hidup senista ini!

dia tidak mau dimasuki siapapun apalagi sasuke!

Naruto bahkan perlu berbulan-bulan untuk melupakan ciuman pertama mereka.

Naruto menjambaki rambutnya frustasi berat. Kurama benar-benar tega.

"Ck, aku tahu kau berfikir apa. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya 'kan?"

Naruto hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang malang, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang masih mengganjal dihatinya.

"Bagaimana jika cara ini tidak berhasil? Waktuku kurang dari tiga minggu lagi. A-apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikanku––––maksudku jika aku menjadi iblis?", tanya Naruto suaranya agak mengecil.

"Rikudou tidak pernah memberitahukan bagaimana cara menghentikan iblis seribu tahun kepada para bijuu. Meskipun ia pernah sekali melakukannya. Tapi…", Yami Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sesaat.

"…"

Yami Naruto menatap Naruto tajam.

"Cara yang sama yang hampir membuatmu terbunuh adalah cara yang paling mungkin untuk membunuhmu kembali. Pedang yang sama yang masih ditempeli darahmu yang telah mengering, pedang tsuno-oni (=tanduk iblis) harus menikam tepat di jantungmu"

"tsuno-oni?", lirih Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pelaku penusukkanmu bisa mendapatkan pedang terkutuk itu. Pedang itu dibuat oleh keturunan Rikudou dari tanduk iblis seribu tahun terakhir, Kaguya Osutsuki. Hanya iblis yang bisa mengalahkan iblis. Itu lah pendapat Kurama"

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Yah, hamil anak sasu-Teme kelihatannya lebih baik daripada ditikam dua kali oleh pedang yang sama, hehe", kata Naruto akhirnya.

Yami Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Naruto memang memiliki semangat api yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi Naruto", ucap Yami Naruto serius.

Sosok pirang itu kemudian menghilang seperti layar televisi yang rusak.

Hidup Naruto memang tidak pernah mudah.

====kuchiharu====

Dua Minggu Setelah

Festival Lampion

Seorang pemuda berambut gimbal hanya bisa berdecak lidah, saat untuk kesekian kalinya dihadang ANBU Konoha. Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan Aho-Naru-nya. Apakah orang-orang bebal ini tidak bisa mengerti.

"Minggir, brengsek! Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar!"

"Uzumaki Naruto dilarang untuk ditemui siapapun kecuali orang-orang yang berkepentingan", kata satu dari enam ANBU itu tegas.

Kyouga si pemuda gimbal mencih kesal.

"Uzumaki Naruto kau bilang? Namanya Naru, tidak pake 'to'. Aku sendiri yang membawanya ke desa ini! Kakek tua ini saksinya". Kyouga menarik kerah penjual ramen yang baru beberapa minggu dikenalnya itu tepat di bawah hidung para ANBU.

"Sebaiknya Anda pergi Kyouga-san. Anda telah mengganggu ketenangan rumah sakit ini. Atau perlu aku panggilkan tuan Bee-san lagi?", ancam ANBU itu lagi.

"K-kkau…", desisnya marah.

"SUDAH CUKUP!", kata suara wanita di belakang dua orang yang telah membuat keributan tadi.

"Godaime-sama", sahut para ANBU itu sambil mengangguk hormat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan lagi disini?! Aku sudah cukup pusing menangani bocah pirang itu tanpa harus melihat tingkah kalian berdua. Bukankah kami telah mengatakan semua kebenarannya pada kalian. Sekarang cepat pergi sebelum aku remukkan seluruh tulang di tubuh renta temanmu itu!", kata wanita berdada besar itu sengit menunjuk Izumi.

"K-kyouga-san ayo kita kembali ke penginapan, Tsunade-sama tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya", cicit Izumi.

"Cih, terserah kau saja wanita TUA!"

TWITCH.. TWITCH..

BUK!

BRUK!

Dan beberapa tembok di rumah sakitpun jebol terkena amukan Tsunade Senju.

.

.

.

"Haahhh.. sudah kuduga kita tidak diizinkan masuk lagi", kata Izumi menghela nafas

"Eh, kau masih menyimpan bunga itu?"

Kini mereka sedang duduk di kedai teh yang sama tempat Naru mengamuk dulu. Pemuda gimbal dari Kumo di hadapannya tak henti-henti memandang satu-satunya benda pemberian Naru padanya, bunga krisan kuning yang kini telah mengering.

Bunga kecil itu tampak rapuh dan dapat hancur hanya dengan tertiup angin, Kyouga hanya melindungi benda rapuh itu dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya. Ia masih tidak percaya Aho-Naru-nya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi legendaris yang menjadi pahlawan perang. Meski berkali-kali ia disodorkan fakta yang tidak bisa dibantahnya, tapi Kyouga masih menyangkal kebenaran itu. Walaupun hati kecilnya berkata semua kebenaran itu nyata adanya.

Izumi benar-benar tidak tega melihat wajah Kyouga saat ini. Pemuda yang biasanya marah-marah tak jelas dan bertengkar dengan Naru itu jadi jauh lebih pendiam dan banyak melamun. Kepergian Naru benar-benar berdampak besar baginya.

Sejak insiden di festival lampion, kabar Uzumaki Naruto bangkit dari kubur dan menjelma menjadi iblis seribu tahun sangat santer terdengar hingga ke luar desa. Gara-gara itu Konoha mengetatkan penjagaannya. Ikatan aliansi shinobi mulai retak, karena Konoha masih bungkam menyimpan semua kebenaran di desanya rapat-rapat.

Orang-orang luar desa pun tak dapat keluar-masuk dengan mudah seperti sebelumnya. Kyouga dan Izumi adalah sedikit dari orang yang beruntung, karena Kyouga adalah bawahan Bee yang kini bertanggung jawab akan keselamatan Naruto. Ia meminta izin untuk tinggal sementara di Konoha. Izumi tentu saja ikut serta, mereka juga diintrogasi beberapa kali oleh para ANBU. Karena keduanya adalah orang yang telah membawa gadis pirang manis itu ke Konoha.

"Iblis seribu tahun, eh? Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Benar-benar menggelikan. Dia adalah Naru, Aho-Naru kita, benar 'kan Pak tua?", tanya Kyouga tidak yakin seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

Izumi menghela nafas sebentar. Ia tidak menjawab apapun, justru mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat yang terbuat dari kaca dan berisi tiga butir pil.

"Masukkan bunga itu ke dalam botol, aku rasa cukup muat. Itu lebih baik daripada kau simpan di dalam saku"

Kyouga tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan pak tua teman seperjalanannya selama ini. Ia lalu mengambil botol kaca itu lalu memasukkan bunga krisannya perlahan hingga jatuh ke dasar botol.

"Hoi..hoi, seharusnya kau keluarkan dulu pil di dalamnya. Bagaimana kalau asam uratku kambuh tiba-tiba, gimbal aneh!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Seharusnya kau keluarkan pilnya sendiri sebelum menyerahkannya padaku. Faktor usia sudah membuatmu pikun, Pak tua!"

"PIKUN! Itu adalah kata-kata terlarang dalam kamusku, gimbal! Silakan kau sebut aku tua atau konyol, tapi jangan pernah menghina daya ingatku!"

"…pikun…pikun…pikun..."

Dan pertengkaran dua sejoli itu terus berlanjut.

====kuchiharu====

Malam hari tiba membawa angin dingin musim gugur. Tapi pria dewasa berambut raven masih enggan meninggalkan belahan jiwanya yang masih betah tertidur di sampingnya. Sudah dua minggu Naruto tak sadarkan diri, dirinya kini tampak lebih kurus, makanan hanya masuk lewat selang infusan di tangan kirinya.

Pria yang telah dewasa itu menggeser sedikit posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman memandangi wajah damai Naruto. Berkat kedudukannya sebagai Hokage ia leluasa mengunjungi Naruto kapanpun ia mau. Insomnia yang diidapnya selama bertahun-tahun hilang seketika setelah ia merasakan kehangatan dari si pirang manisnya. Hanya berbaring, menggenggam tangan dan memberi kecupan hangat di kening. Ia masih waras untuk menjaga image-nya mengingat ia adalah orang nomor satu di Konoha. Meski sesekali ia tidak sadar memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu saat ia tidur. Hei, itu di luar kesadarannya, 'kan?

Kembali ia menatap wajah 'gadis' manis yang berhasil mempercundangi waktu hingga masih tampak belia. Selain gendernya, bagi Sasuke Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah. Pipinya masih chubby, rambutnya pirang keemasan halus dan lembut, wajahnya bahkan bertambah manis, meski ia merindukan tiga goresan yang seperti kumis kucing itu. Kulitnya yang dulu kecoklatan terbakar matahari, kini putih mulus tanpa cacat seperti gadis perawan. Eh, tunggu Naruto memang masih perawan, 'kan?

Entah mengapa–––––membayangkan dirinya menjadi yang pertama untuk Naruto membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba gerah. Ia juga sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh wanita, berharap Naruto juga menjadi yang pertama untuknya. Tidak masalah Naruto berwujud laki-laki atau perempuan. Itu hanya wujud luarnya saja 'kan? Sasuke membayangkan dirinya menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Naruto, memeluknya, menci––– eh..

Bibir ranum Naruto tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Sasuke.

GLEP

Sekali saja…

GLEP

Sekali saja tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Ia hanya pernah dua kali merasakan bibir plum itu, saat mereka di akademi dan saat Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di lembah akhir–––hal lain yang juga disesalinya dan tentu saja ciuman keduanya itu tidak disadari si pirang Dobe ini.

Sekali ini saja…

Ia ingin merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir itu…

Sepuluh tahun ia menunggu Naruto, bukankah kecupan ringan cukup sepadan ia curi?

Ia tidak serakah, 'kan?

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeser posisinya hingga terduduk. Matanya fokus pada belahan bibir yang mengundang itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri menahan suara detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tak karuan. Damn! Mengapa ia tiba-tiba seperti remaja ababil seperti ini? Demi dewa Jashin, usianya sudah 27 tahun.

Dengan menarik nafas dalam lalu menahan nafasnya kuat-kuat, Sasuke mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Daging lembut dan hangat menyambut bibirnya. Ia hisap kuat bibir menggoda itu lalu memangutnya mesra. Kelihatannya kecupan saja memang tidak cukup. Sasuke ingin menguasai bibir itu.

Rokudaime Konoha semakin mengintenskan pangutannya, ia bahkan mulai melumat-lumat bibir merah muda itu dan menindih tubuh si gadis pirang. Dengan lembut dia tarik tengkuk gadis di bawahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, tanganya yang lain mencoba menarik dagu sang gadis hingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Lalu lidahnya menginvasi ke dalam rongga mulut hangat dan basah itu.

Tapi begitu Sasuke menghembuskan udara hangat dari dalam mulutnya ke paru-paru si gadis, sosok pirang itu membuka kelopak matanya.

Sappire bertemu Onyx

TATAP TATAP

TATAP TATAP

Hening

Hening

Hening

Loading 100% Completed

"Apa yang kau lakukan, TEME!"

BUK!

Lalu Rokudaime Konoha yang ternyata mesum itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

====kuchiharu====

Uzumaki Naruto menatap sengit pria dewasa yang diam-diam telah mencuri ciuman darinya. Pipi Rokudaime Konoha itu kini tampak biru terkena bogem mentah calon iblis seribu tahun. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil memegangi batu es yang ia tempel di pipinya. Kini ia sedang duduk di samping Anikinya yang sedang menahan tawa melihat nasib malang Hokagenya.

Bangunnya Uzumaki Naruto dari tidur panjang, seharusnya menjadi peristiwa membahagiakan yang mengharu biru penuh tangis cetar membahana. Tapi suasana canggng begitu terasa, karena pemuda pirang yang kini bertransformasi menjadi gadis itu menatap tajam sang Rokudaime, menyendok bubur di tangannya dengan bernafsu lalu menjejalkannya ke mulutnya. Sang Rokudaime hanya membalas si pirang dengan seringai kecil yang membuat si pirang bertambah emosi.

Seharusnya puteri salju langsung memeluk pangeran yang telah memberikan udara hangat yang kini membangunkanya, bukan malah memberinya bogem mentah. Yah, sayangya Naruto bukan puteri salju tapi jelmaan iblis seribu tahun. Apa yang bisa diharapkan sang Hokage dari eman masa kecilnya? Suasana mellow dengan tangis penuh derai air mata? Itu memang sangat tidak cocok bagi Naruto yang memang sudah temperamental sejak lahir.

Tsunade, Shizune, Bee, Itachi, Iruka dan Kakashi hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat dua sahabat lama yang tidak bertemu sepuluh tahun itu––– bertingkah seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang bertengkar .

"Jadi.. Naruto, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama sepuluh tahun ini?", tanya Tsunade akhirnya.

Naruto menghentikan sendoknya di udara, menghela nafas sedikit, mengembalikan sendok itu ke mangkok lalu membuka suaranya.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, baa-chan?",

Tsunade tersenyum simpul mendengar panggilan akrab yang telah lama ia rindukan itu.

"Kurang lebih dua minggu"

"Kalau begitu hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi", kata Naruto menghela nafas lagi.

"Bisa kah kau berhenti menghela nafas, Dobe? Kau terlihat semakin bodoh"

"Berani berkata lagi, aku sumpal mulutmu dengan infusan ini, Teme!"

"Hn"

"Cih, kau tetap saja menyebalkan"

"Hn""

"Hentikan kata tak jelasmu itu"

"Hn

"ARGHHHH! Kubilang berhenti mengatakan 'Hn'-mu itu, benar-benar membuatku frustasi tahu!"

"Hn"

'Tidak sabaran, seperti biasanya', batin mereka bersamaan bersweatdrop ria. Ah, betapa mereka merindukan suasana hangat seperti ini.

"Bisa kau lanjutkan ceritamu, Naruto. Terutama bagian sebelum ledakan chakra hitam itu?", tanya Iruka lembut.

Naruto memandang wajah senseinya sesaat, lalu menguatkan diri. Ia hanya akan menceritakan hal-hal yang perlu diketahui mereka saja.

"Entah bagaimana aku terkena racun yang juga menyimpan chakra pohon shinju. Lalu seseorang menikamku dari belakang, aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya. Begitu mendengar suara ledakan pertarungan, aku melakukan hiraishin lalu sisanya kalian tahu sendiri"

"Aku terbangun sepuluh tahun kemudian dengan wujud aneh seperti ini", katanya sambil mengernyit horor sambil gemetaran sendiri.

Orang-oang yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli. Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Tapi Kurama bilang, chakra pohon shinju dan chakra hitam Zetsu yang tidak sengaja aku serap, membuat tubuhku tak stabil. Suatu hari aku akan menjadi makhluk yang selalu haus akan chakra, Kurama hanya bisa menahan perubahanku hingga bulan baru muncul. Hutan-hutan yang mengering adalah korban pertamaku. Aku butuh chakra alam dalam jumlah besar untuk menstabilkan tubuhku, meski bisa saja aku menyerap chakra manusia", ucapnya mengakhiri dengan suara kecil seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Semua mata terarah pada sosok pemilik sapire indah yang kini sedang menunduk sedih, Naruto sengaja tidak menyebut kata 'iblis', jelas sekali ia putus asa pada keadaannya saat ini.

"Tepatnya sepuluh hari lagi, bulan baru akan muncul. Kita harus mencari cara bagaimana menyelamatkanmu, usuratonkachi", ucap Rokudaime itu mantap. Naruto melihat kesungguhan di matanya.

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum bangga pada adiknya, Kakashi juga tersenyum lembut hingga matanya menyipit meski tak terlihat jelas karena terhalang masker hitamnya.

"Otoutou-ku orang yang selalu menepati janjinya, Naruto", kata Itachi. Sebenarnya ia agak kaget melihat kakak laki-laki Rokudaime yang seharusnya sudah mati itu. Tapi Naruto juga seharusnya sudah mati, 'kan? Keadaannya sekarang justru lebih aneh dari Itachi.

"Ya, kami akan terus berusaha mencari jalan keluar, gaki", ucap Tsunade.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kami semua selalu di sampingmu. Kau tidak pernah sendirian", ujar Iruka lembut sambil mengacak surai pirang panjangnya.

"~~Yo, tenang saja Naruto manis~ semuanya akan berlalu seperti bau amis~ melihat dadamu hatiku semakin teriris~ oh sangat wissss~~"

BUK! DUAR!

Bukan gadis pirang yang tengah berbaring, ataupun wanita berdada besar dengan warna rambut yang sama–––––memukul jinchuuriki Hachibi (mesum) itu, melainkan sang Rokudaime yang murka karena gadisnya telah digoda terang-terangan.

"Berani menggoda Naruto lagi, tentakel temanmu itu akan kujadikan takoyaki, Bee", katanya mengancam.

Semua orang termasuk Naruto tertawa melihat adegan konyol Rokudaime mereka dengan si rapper Enka. Hati Naruto terasa hangat, ia sedang dikelilingi orang-orang yang tulus menyayanginya, Ia sudah benar-benar pulang ke rumah.

'…Terima kasih…'

'…minna…'

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine 

If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

(Justin Timberlake, Mirrors)

TBC

Hehe, chap lebih pendek dari yang kemarian ya? Gomen-ne kuchi udah pegel.

Buat para reviewer yang ngajak kenalan #narsis_mode_on, salam kenal juga ya.. #nyengirgaje

Aduh, kok ada yang manggil kuchi, 'haru-san'? Ada yang manggil 'sensei' juga lagi.

Panggil kuchi-san ato auhor-san aja ya… #plisss

tapi terserah juga sii, asal jangan manggil 'kuchi-kuchi hota hai' aja, nanti bisa dilindes Sharukh Khan #tendanged

Yah, tebakan reader banyak yang bener, pelaku penusukkan-nya udah ketahuan banget tuh. Kuchi sengaja ngebuka fic ini dengan POV Hinata, semoga bisa memperlihatkan isi hati Hinata yang sesungguhya (menurut pemikiran kuchi), sesuai judul chapternya Greed (=keserakahan), manusia selalu punya keinginan egois dan sisi gelap, meski itu Hinata sekalipun. Semoga gak terlalu OOC.

Ato reader punya pendapat lain?

Buat yang pengen versi YAOI, aduh maaf gak bisa. Kuchi sengaja milih gender-bender di fic ini, supaya feel 'lonely'-nya Naruto terasa. Kuchi juga pengen ngegali sikap konyol Naruto yang emang seorang pemuda mesum yang straight. haha.. maaf telah menistakanmu.. #rasengan

Yosh, kuchi yakin typo masih bertebaran, kuchi cuma ngecek sekali soalnya. Kebanyakan jutsu dan nama benda-benda aneh itu murni karangan kuchi, arena bingung mau namain apa lagi, gak ngerti jutsu per jutsu an. Ato reader ada usul? #gampared.

Yuph, iblis seribu tahun dan kemampuannya memang kuchi copas dari sosok Gu Wol Ryung kita semua, di K-Drama Gu Family Book. Kuchi udah singgung di chapter awal si, di bagian keterangan itu lho, mungkin gak keliatan kali ya?

Tapi tenang aja, endingnya bakal kuchi bikin beda dari drama itu kok, takut dirajam papa gumiho.

Udah ah, pegel ngetiknya.

Semoga ini bisa menebus kesalahan author yang ngasih lagu aneh di tengah-tengah scene yang serius.

So, mind to RnR

kuchiharu out!


	6. Chapter 6

**LEGEND OF THE GREAT SHINOBI'S HERO**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Friendship

Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru

Warning : OOC, MISTYPO(S), Gender bender, OC, LEMON gak asem, gaje, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing, Semi-Canon, absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk

'...' mind

/.../ telepati

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Give me love like her

'Cause lately I've been waking up alone

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt

Told you I'd let them go

Give me love like never before

'Cause lately I've been craving more

And It's been a while but I still feel the same

Maybe I should let you go

(Give Me Love, Sheeran)

.

.

.

**Chapter 8 : My Eden**

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Beberapa hari sebelumnya

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan tanda unik di dahinya memandang sendu sosok yang ia yakini sebagai bocah pirang yang dulu selalu berkoar-koar ingin menjadi hokage. Sosok pirang itu tampak damai seolah sedang menunggu dibangunkan.

Tangan si wanita mengelus rambut pirang panjang yang ternyata masih sama halusnya seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda yang begitu menyita pikirannya selama sepuluh tahun kini muncul dengan sosok yang berbeda bahkan membawa bahaya besar. Bahaya yang sekali lagi bisa menghancurkan dunia shinobi.

Begitu mendapat kabar dari Shizune, ia langsung beranjak pergi tanpa memedulikan pertaruhan yang sedang ia lakukan tadi di rumah judi. Saat ia tiba, Ia langsung menyerang bocah Rokudaime yang hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman seadanya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari sosok pirang yang ia genggam erat tangannya. Beruntung Kazekage Suna dan Raikage Kumo yang saat itu masih di Konoha—mau menggantikan bocah menyebalkan itu untuk menjawab semua teka-teki di fikirannya.

Dan di sini lah sekarang ia. Hanya bisa menunggu si pirang bangun dari tidurnya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyelamatkannya, membangunkannya pun ia tidak mampu. Semua jutsu medis yang dikuasaiya sama sekali tidak berguna saat ini.

Matanya kembali melirik hasil laporan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada Naruto. Ada racun tak dikenal yang memiliki energi identik dengan chakra pohon shinju. Racun itu entah bagaimana terkonsentrasi di organ jantung, paru-paru, otak dan liver Naruto dan jelas sekali sudah lama mengendap.

"Tsunade-shisou", panggil kunoichi berambut merah muda yang telah lama menjadi muridnya itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?", jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Rokudaime memanggil Anda untuk mengikuti rapat dengan para tetua desa. Mereka akan membahas tentang Naruto"

"Hhh, begitu, jadi akhirnya orang-orang tua bertindak juga. Jaga baik-baik bocah ini. Aku segera kembali!"

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Konoha memberikan kecupan sayang pada dahi si pirang seperti saat ia pertama kali memberikan kalung warisan kakeknya.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Naruto!", ucap wanita itu lalu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang memandang sosok si pirang penuh kesedihan namun juga dengki di saat bersamaan,

.

.

====kuchiharu===

.

.

"Bo-boleh aku masuk, Sakura-chan?", sosok wanita bersurai indigo menongolkan kepalanya setelah Godaime beranjak pergi.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku bilang pada para ANBU kalau aku ingin menemuimu. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin melihat Naruto-kun"

Kunoichi yang ditanya itu mengernyit sesaat tapi kemudian mengizinkannya masuk.

"Un, masuklah!"

Wanita bersurai indigo itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kaki tempat tidur Naruto, lalu ikut berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Syukurlah, Naruto-kun ternyata baik-baik saja", ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau masih memanggilnya Naruto-kun dengan wujudnya yang seperti ini?"

"Bagiku Naruto-kun adalah Naruto-kun, seperti apapun wujudnya", ucap Hinata masih tersenyum memandang sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sepertinya perasaanmu padanya sama sekali tidak berubah", ujar Sakura seraya memberi tatapan menyelidik, namun tampaknya Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Ada sesuatu yang selalu mengganggu fikirannya tentang Hinata. Semenjak Naruto kembali Hinata tampak sering cemas berlebihan tapi tidak mau mengunjungi Naruto jika ada banyak orang. Bahkan sebelum itu pun tingkah Hinata sangat aneh, wanita yang biasanya teliti itu lupa menyerahkan laporan yang dititipkan Juugo kepadanya.

Apa ia harus memancing kebenaran dari mulut Hinata sendiri?

"Aku jadi heran, mengapa kau tega menikam Naruto dari belakang?", tanya Sakura frontal.

Wanita beriris lavender itu membelalakan bola matanya pada si penanya, dengan langkah gemetar ia mundur menjauh dari kunoichi terkuat di Konoha itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahu? Padahal tidak ada yang tahu selain dirinya dan Naruto.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu sebenarnya, Sakura-chan?"

"Ck, melihat reaksimu sepertinya dugaanku benar. Apa kau juga yang meracuni Naruto?! Kami menemukan racun tak dikenal di tubuhnya. Tidak ku sangka wanita pendiam dan baik-baik sepertimu tega berbuat hal sekeji itu! Tingkahmu selama beberapa hari ini sangat mencurigakan. Kau pikir tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya? Kau sangat naïf Hinata!", sembur Sakura dengan tapan sinis dan merendahkan.

Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Semua tebakan Sakura tepat sasaran. Tapi mengapa kunoichi ini masih diam? Bukankah ia bisa melaporkannya dengan mudah kepada Hokage? Dan Hyuga Hinata tahu betul jawabannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?! Jawab aku Hinata!"

"…."

"K-kau—"

"Kalaupun itu benar, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Sakura-chan?", tanya Hinata dengan nada sing a song tanpa tergagap dan menatap langsung pemilik mata hijau itu. Entah darimana keberaniannya datang, tapi ia benar-benar tak suka disudutkan oleh wanita egois macam Sakura.

"Aku tahu dalam hati kecilmu, kau merasa senang saat Naruto-kun menghilang. Kau jadi leluasa mengejar-ngejar Uchiha itu lagi 'kan? Padahal selama ini di mata Naruto hanya ada kau! Tapi kau, tersenyum pun tidak saat Naruto kembali. Bukankah kau mantan satu timnya? Kau jauh lebih mengerikan daripada aku!"

Sakura terpaku dengan kata-kata Hinata. Ia memang sedih saat Naruto menghilang, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri desir bahagia yang ia rasakan karena bisa bersama Sasuke lagi tanpa penghalang. Sakura tahu ia mengerikan, tapi bukan kah semua cinta itu egois? Setidaknya ia tidak akan pernah menghujam jantung laki-laki yang dicintainya. Sakura yakin ia masih lebih baik dari Hinata.

"Huh, jangan bercanda. Sejak semula kau lah yang memulai seluruh bencana ini?"

"Aku?! Pernahkah kau menghargai dengan 'tulus' perasasaan Naruto? Hanya kau—hanya kau yang ada di mata dan hatinya. Ia tidak pernah melirikku barang sedetikpun meski aku mengorbankan diri dengan menjadi tamengnya", Suara Hinata mulai terdengar seperti menangis dengan tatapan pilu mengingat semua sakit hatinya.

"Bukan kah kau juga tahu rasanya diperlakukan menyedihkan seperti itu? Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu!", Kini tatapan sedih itu berganti dengan tatapan tajam namun dengan seringai puas.

Sakura balik menatap Hinata tajam, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia tahu sejak dulu Sasuke punya perhatian tak wajar pada Naruto, tapi karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki perhatian itu hanya berakhir menjadi ikatan persahabatan dan persaudaraan. Tapi kini Naruto adalah perempuan, Sasuke bisa bebas mengungkapkan perasaannya, terlebih ia adalah orang nomor satu di Konoha.

Dengan begini, Sakura semakin mustahil untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, kita berempat seperti terjebak dalam lingkaran setan. Jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu dan jadi lah ninja medis yang lebih berguna!", ujar Hinata sengit mengakhiri perkataannya.

Wanita itu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri tegang mematung. Hinata benar, Ia memang wanita mengerikan yang tidak berguna. Sakura hanya bisa merengut kesal hingga tetes air mata mengalir deras ke pipinya.

.

.

====kuchiharu===

.

.

Konoha Court Hall

Setelah dua jam berlalu, perbincangan antara para tetua petinggi desa dan pihak Rokudaime masih berlangsung alot. Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya didampingi Juugo, Itachi dan Tsunade Senju, tampak bosan melihat orang-orang tua itu terus-terusan memojokkan Naruto. Lebih baik ia menemani 'gadis' pirang kesayangannya dibandinkan harus buang-buang waktu mendengar keluhan mereka. Demi keriput anikinya tersayang, ia ingin sekali melakukan Izanami kepada semua para tetua yang sudah bau tanah itu!

Meja bundar diantara kedua pihak yang masih bersitegang itu telah hancur terkena pukulan Tsunade beberapa menit lalu. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat pindah ruangan atau bahkan mengganti meja yang rusak.

"Jadi, kalian berniat membuang Naruto?! Setelah semua pengorbanannya untuk desa dan dunia shinobi!", ucap sang Godaime berang seraya mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, kentara sekali ia ingin menghancurkan tubuh renta dihadapannya.

"Kami hanya menginginkan Naruto dipindahkan sementara waktu ke luar desa. Bagaimana pun jika ia tetap di sini, ia bisa mengancam keselamatan seluruh warga", kata salah satu ketua Konoha yang tetap ngotot pada keputusannya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA DI DEPANKU ORANG TUA!"

"Godaime-hime, tenangkan dirimu! Aku tahu ini berat bagi siapapun. Tapi kalian tidak bisa mengabaikan keselamatan warga sipil yang tidak tahu apa-apa!", ujar wanita tua berpostur mungil dengan rambut beruban.

"Apakah tidak ada cara bagi kita untuk memperbaiki kondisi Naruto? Bukankah ia seorang sennin katak? Ia bisa dengan mudah mengumpulkan chakra alam, jika masalahnya adalah kestabilan chakranya", kata seorang tetua dengan tampak takut-takut.

"Sennin mode bukanlah tekhnik efektif untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam agar terkumpul dalam jumlah besar. Uzumaki Naruto perlu berdiam diri cukup lama hanya untuk menggunakan sennin mode selama lima menit. Chakra alam terkonsentrasi dan sebagian terkonversi menjadi chakra lain pada setiap organisme hidup. Kemungkinan, itu lah yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto menyerap semua energi kehidupan secara langsung. Aku pun bisa melakukannya, meski tidak seekstrim yang dia lakukan", ujar Juugo panjang lebar.

"Tetap saja, kami tidak setuju jika Uzumaki Naruto tinggal di desa ini!"

"Aku mengerti"

Sahut suara baritone yang akhirnya buka suara. Uchiha Sasuke memandang tajam para tetua yang menurutnya tak tahu diri itu. Mereka selalu mengatasnamakan warga sipil demi keselamatannya sendiri. Tapi dia bukan lagi bocah berumur 17 tahun yang akan langsung menyerang membabi buta saat orang yang disayanginya tersakiti dan lagi-lagi harus mengorbankan diri.

Para tetua itu sedikit gentar karena diberi tatapan menusuk oleh sang Rokudaime. Uchiha Sasuke bukan lah lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh.

"Aku akan memindahkan Naruto begitu ia siuman. Tapi sampai saat itu tiba, ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha karena ia memerlukan pemeriksaan dan perawatan intensif. Semua Jounin, ANBU, bahkan ANBU Ne yang dulu dipimpin si tua Danzo kini berada di bawah kekuasaanku. Jadi jika kalian mencoba menyingkirkan Naruto dengan cara licik, aku pastikan kalian akan hangus terbakar bahkan sebelum sempat menjerit!", lanjut sang Rokudaime dengan suara dingin serendah bisikkan tapi cukup terdengar di telinga semua orang di ruangan itu.

Mata mangenkyou saringan-nya aktif, menatap penuh kebencian satu persatu wajah para tetua di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya, Ia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto lagi.

Itachi dan Juugo hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah hokagenya tersayang. Sementara Godaime sepertinya tampak tidak begitu setuju, namun ia tidak membantah.

"Aku sudah menurunkan perintah siaga 2 untuk Konoha. Penjagaan di perbatasan desa diperketat. Orang dari luar desa kini dilarang masuk, kalau ada pun tindakannya akan diawasi oleh para ANBU Ne yang juga terus berpatroli di dalam desa. Uzumaki Naruto juga di bawah pengawasan lebih dari 10 shinobi selama 24 jam. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir jika nyawa kalian akan terancam. Kalian bisa bermain dengan leluasa dengan cucu-cucu kalian yang manis itu", lanjut sang Rokudaime.

Ah, jangan lupa Uchiha Sasuke adalah genius yang selalu merencanakan segalanya. Selama enam tahun menjabat sebagai Hokage, ia telah menghimpun kekuatan dari berbagai sumber potensial bahkan ANBU Ne pun tidak luput dari perhatiannya, sehingga sekarang para orang tua itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menentangnya.

Keputusan Rokudaime Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke adalah mutlak.

.

.

====kuchiharu===

.

.

Pondok di Luar Konoha

Empat hari setelah Naruto bangun

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto memandang bayangannya di depan cermin. Rambut pirang panjangnya berantakan, piyama birunya juga tampak kusut, mukanya jelas masih kusam. Terkurung selama empat hari di dalam pondok , sama sekali tidak membuatnya ingin membenahi diri. Padahal ia ingin sekali ke kedai ramen, mengunjungi guru Iruka dan teman-temannya juga mencari kabar dua teman barunya, Izumi dan Kyouga.

Tapi si Teme itu malah mengurungnya di pondok kecil yang dijaga ANBU galak dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Hanya Sasuke, Tsunade dan Bee yang pernah menjenguknya. Gaara dan Raikage sudah pulang ke desanya masing-masing. Ah, kalau terus-terusan seperti ini ia bisa mati gara-gara bosan.

Belum lagi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membujuk Sasuke untuk melakukan hal gila seperti yang dikatakan kembaranya dari dunia lain.

Tangan gadis itu sedikit merapikan rambutnya lalu mencoba tersenyum 'manis' pada cermin di depannya. Tapi yang terlihat malah senyum kaku dengan ujung mulut yang berjedut-kedut. Ah, dia memang payah.

Naruto hanya berpengalaman menggoda laki-laki dengan sexy no jutsunya, Sandaime Hokage bahkan tak kuat hingga mimisan berat. Tapi mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang, jutsu itu berada dalam daftar teratasnya sebagai jutsu terlarang. Saat masih laki-laki sih oke, lha sekarang ia perempuan, sama saja ia mempertontonkan tubuh aslinya.

Manik sapphire itu mencoba mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang sekarang tidak bertambah pendek namun cenderung lebih kurus dan tak berotot, meski pipi chubby-nya masih ada. Hasil latihan kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun hilang entah kemana. Tapi tubuhnya melekuk ditempat yang tepat untuk seorang perempuan. Naruto memandang takjub bayangan cermin di hadapannya. Coba ia masih laki-laki, ia pasti akan jatuh cinta pada gadis pirang yang menatap balik dirinya.

Dia memang terlihat sexy

"Coba aku bisa melakukan'nya' dengan tubuhku sendiri? Aku bisa membuat kagebunshin versi laki-laki lalu Eh— TIDAK! mengapa aku jadi tambah tidak waras begini!", ucap Naruto yang kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pirangnya yang sebenarnya masih berantakan.

Membayangkan clone-nya menyetubuhi dirinya sendiri, benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Ia tidak mau incest dengan cara absurd seperti itu—kalau masih bisa dibilang incest. Lagi pula belum tentu kagebunshinnya memiliki sperma.

"Itu bahkan lebih aneh daripada melakukan'nya' dengan si Teme. Demi bentol-bentol yang ada di tubuh Gamakichi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Oke, Naruto tenang… kau pasti bisa menggoda si Teme pantat ayam itu nanti….tarik nafas dalam-dalam… ayo, kita mulai lagi…"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya sambil memegang dadanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia tambah stress saja, waktunya tinggal enam hari lagi dan ia masih belum mendapatkan hasil. Segala usahanya hanya dianggap tingkah konyol oleh sang Rokudaime—yang memang punya muka sedatar tembok dan sikap acuh-tak acuh sejak lahir.

"Ehem-ehem,..Baik, ayo kita coba—Hei, Sasuke. Kau kelihatan tampan hari ini", Naruto mencoba tersenyum menggoda tapi yang muncul malah seringai aneh.

"HOEK! Rasanya mau muntah!—Ck, rayuan murahan seperti itu mana mungkin mempan buat si Teme", Naruto mulai bicara sendiri lalu bulak-balik ke cermin seperti orang gila.

"Baik, Bagaimana kalau—Sasuke, apa kau mau jadi ayah dari anak-anakku?!"

"Apa-apan itu?—Itu terlalu frontal!—Seperti roman picisan saja!"

"Gah, apa yang harus aku katakan—Ehem, Sasuke ayo kita bangun klan Uchiha bersama-sama!", Kelihatannya oke, Naruto mengernyit lama lalu—

.

Loading 100% Completed

.

"AARGHH! ITU BAHKAN BUKAN RAYUAN~TTEBAYOU"

Dan latihan paling sulit yang dialami Naruto pun masih terus berlanjut.

.

.

====kuchiharu===

.

.

Kuil Api

Tengah Malam

.

.

Sosok misterius berjubah hitam tengah mengedap-ngendap di ruangan maha luas tempat berbagai dokumen milik kuil api di simpan. Ruangan itu tersusun atas rak-rak tinggi berisi berbagai macam buku dan gulungan dengan tulisan kanji kuno yang pasti tidak bisa terbaca oleh mata orang awam.

Matanya melirik ke sana kemari mencari sebuah gulungan semerah darah dengan gambar kepala oni (=setan/iblis) di luarnya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berkeliling, tapi gulungan itu masih belum bisa ditemukan juga.

'Tch, Sial! Dimana pendeta tengik itu menyembunyikannya!', batinnya kesal.

Matanya tiba-tiba tertarik pada satu-satunya ornament hias yang tidak sepatutnya ada di dalam kuil yang beraliran Budhisme: sebuah topeng setan hitam yang menyeringai lebar dengan mata merah dan taring panjang terpasang. Topeng itu terpasang di salah satu tembok kosong di pojok ruangan. Betapa bodohnya ia, karena baru menyadari petunjuk 'jelas' seperti itu.

'Ketemu, tapi pasti terlindungi sesuatu'

Dan benar saja, seperti ada sebuah penghalang yang melindunginya, si penyusup sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh topeng ini barang seujung jari pun. Langkahnya terhenti tepat dua meter dari topeng setan itu.

'Cih, mau main-main denganku rupanya! Jangan remehkan pencuri ulung sepertiku!', lanjut si penyusup dalam hati.

Si peyusup itu mengeluarkan bola-bola berwarna hijau toska dari dalam saku lengan jubahnya. Seperti tertarik gaya gravitasi, bola-bola itu menggelinding lalu mengelilingi topeng yang tepat berada di atasnya.

Si pelaku melakukan segel sederhana untuk mengkonsentrasikan chakranya. Lalu—

"Metsu!"

DUARRR!

Tembok itu hancur meninggalkan lubang menganga yang didalamnya tersimpan sebuah gulungan semerah darah. Gulungan itu tampak digigit oleh patung setan yang berwajah persis sama dengan topeng yang kini tergeletak rusak di lantai.

"Tch, benar-benar mudah, dasar amatiran!", si pelaku mendecih meremehkan kekkai pelindung gulungan yang menurutnya tidak seberapa. Seharusnya para biksu tengik itu membuat perlindungan yang lebih sulit daripada ini.

Dengan cekatan, tangannya mengambil gulungan itu untuk ia serahkan kepada 'pemesannya'. Begitu gulungan itu di ambil, ruangan itu bergetar hebat layaknya terkena gempa bumi hingga si penyusup nyaris terhuyung.

"SIAPA DISANA?!"

Si penyusup yang ternyata pencuri itu hanya menyeringai lebar melihat para pendeta kuil api yang datang dengan sangat terlambat. Para pendeta itu mengacungkan tombak dan katana dengan susah payah ke arah si pencuri, karena tanah di bawah mereka tidak henti-hentinya bergetar. Jelas sekali mereka murka karena telah kecolongan.

"SERAHKAN GULUNGAN ITU ATAU HABIS RIWAYATMU, PENCURI LICIK!"

"Yare..yare, seharusnya kalian bersikap sopan pada orang yang bertamu ke rumah Budha. Maaf saja ya, tapi bosku menginginkan gulungan ini secepatnya, jadi—"

"Jaa,ne—."

POOF

Si pencuri yang ternyata bunshin itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap bersama dengan gulungannya.

Para pendeta itu hanya bisa melongo tak percaya atas aksi si pencuri yang begitu lihainya.

"Sial, cepat beritahu kepala pendeta Sora! Gulungan penyegel iblis seribu tahun telah dicuri!", perintah salah satu pendeta yang tampaknya lebih senior.

.

.

====kuchiharu===

.

.

'RAMEN~'

Betapa makanan berlemak itu begitu menggoda iman sang legenda pahlawan besar shinobi Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa melupakan bau dari uap panas mengepul nan menggiurkan yang berasal dari komposisi sempurna lemak piggy dan sapi pada kuahnya. Rasa gurih dan nikmat dari campuran bumbu rahasia khas Ichiraku dan mie dari kualitas tepung terbaik yang begitu tebal, panjang dan kenyal.

Suara indah saat mie itu diseruput dengan sepenuh hati, potongan daging tebal nan empuk dan kaya bumbu yang serasa meloncat-loncat di lidah ketika dikunyah dengan semangat muda. Dan jangan lupa kue ikan nan gurih dan kenyal yang selalu menjadi bagian favoritnya. Ah, ramen memang cinta sejati seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

GLEP

'Oh, ramen~. Andai aku bisa memakanmu dengan leluasa...', batin si gadis merana yang melihat diam-diam sebuah kedai ramen yang ingin sekali dikunjunginya. Gadis itu tampak sembunyi-sembunyi di balik tiang listrik—yang sebenarnya justru membuatnya semakin mencurigakan apalagi di siang bolong begini. Orang-orang desa di sekitarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil terkikkik geli melihat ulah si gadis.

Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang sepertinya baru berumur 17 tahun itu, menggunakan yukata biru gelap dan obi hitam dengan lambang klan Uchiha di punggungnya—pinjaman dari sang Rokudaime. Rambut pirangnya (lagi-lagi) digelung berantakan karena si gadis sama sekali tidak bisa menata rambutnya sendiri, namun cukup tertutupi di balik topi geisha pemberian si banci kaleng yang tidak jadi dibuangnya.

Uzumaki Naruto baru saja kabur dari penjagaan para ANBU beberapa menit lalu sesaat setelah ia diperiksa oleh Tsunade-baa-chan. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menemui seseorang dan berbicara dengannya. Namun setelahnya, tiba-tiba ia 'mengendus' bau makanan yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya, Naruto jadi ingin mampir sebentar ke kedai Ichiraku.

Tapi apa daya, Naruto sama sekali tidak membawa uang. Si Teme-Rokudaime-pantatayam itu, benar-benar pelit tidak mau meminjamkannya uang, apalagi memberinya secara cuma-cuma.

Naruto kembali menatap kedai ramen Ichiraku penuh dengan sorot kerinduan bak seorang kekasih yang lama tak bersua. Si pirang ini tidak menyadari, sosok berjubah hitam dengan pantat ayamnya yang khas berjalan perlahan ke arahnya dengan penuh aura membunuh.

Lalu sosok yang kita ketahui sebagai sang Rokudaime Konoha itu mencubit 'mesra' pipi kanan si gadis tanpa berprikepipian. Tampaknya ia cemburu karena dikalahkan telak oleh ramen.

"ITTE-ITTE-ITTE—."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe-chan~?", si pelaku berbisik dengan suara berbahaya, seolah-olah memergoki muridnya yang ketahuan membolos.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya langsung pulang ke pondok. Para ANBU itu hampir saja aku eksekusi karena lengah mengawasimu!"

Si Teme melepas cubitannya kasar sambil mendengus sebal. Sedangkan si Dobe hanya bisa mengusap pipi chubby-nya yang sudah memiliki cap tangan Sasuke.

"Ehehehe, aku hanya ingin makan ramen, semangkuuuukkk saja. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, ya? ya? ya?", ujar Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya. Satu-satu cara yang berhasil dalam membujuk Sasuke. Mungkin ia harus menggunakan jutsu ini untuk membujuk— STOP!

Naruto hanya ingin memikirkan soal ramen saat ini.

"Hn, kau memang merepotkan. Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu makan di tempat umum. Apa kau lupa keberadaanmu sangat dirahasiakan? Kita pergi ke kantorku saja!", kata si teme seenak pantat ayamnya.

"Tapi, Teme!"

"Ck, sudah jangan membantahku lagi!", sang Rokudime menggenggam tangan si gadis lalu menyeretnya pergi sambil menyeringai puas. Dia jadi punya kesempatan berduaan dengan dobe'nya'.

.

.

====kuchiharu===

.

.

Kantor Hokage

Sore Hari

.

Dulu Naruto mengganggap menunggu cup ramen-nya matang selama tiga menit adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang ia sadar, hal paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia adalah duduk diam di dalam kantor Hokage berdua dengan sang Hokage sendiri—yang sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Sang Hokage justru sibuk memeriksa dokumen yang menggunung di meja kerja.

'Si Teme itu, tadi menyuruhku cepat-cepat ke pondok, sekarang malah menahanku di sini, Apa sih maunya dia?', batin si gadis pirang kesal

"Teme!"

"….."

"Sasuke!"

"….."

"Hokage-sama~!", panggil Naruto dengan nada sing a song. Entah mengapa Sasuke sangat menyukai saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sama', membuatnya merasa si Dobe memang miliknya.

"Hn, ada apa Dobe-chan~?"

"Ck, Aku bosan!"

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang mau lebih lama di luar pondok"

"Ini sih sama saja. Aku mau jalan-jalan!", ujar Naruto langsung berdiri.

"Duduk di tempatmu! Tunggu aku sampai selesai, lalu kita pulang!", perintah Sasuke mutlak.

Naruto mendecih kesal menanggapi tingkah laku Sasuke yang semakin suka main perintah.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

_._

Terdengar pintu kantor di ketuk lalu muncul lah Juugo sang asisten Hokage.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, ada utusan dari kuil api, mereka ingin berbicara langsung dengan Anda. Sepertinya cukup penting", ujar Juugo singkat.

"Hn"

"Dan kau tetap di tempatmu, usuratonkachi!", lanjutnya memerintah.

"Iya-iya, Teme-cerewet!"

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam ruangannya.

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan bunyi debam pelan, keheningan menyusul di ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

.

SEPI

.

Ruangan itu memang sejak awal sudah sunyi, namun bertambah sunyi karena tidak ada lagi terdengan bunyi goresan tinta, gesekan kertas, ataupun derit kursi si pemilik ruangan saat merasa sedikit pegal.

.

Kursi Hokage

.

Entah mengapa kursi berwarna merah dengan busa lembut itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Kursi yang sedari tadi diduduki Sasuke, Kursi pimpinan Konoha no Sato, Rokudaime Hokage.

.

Impiannya.

.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar mustahil baginya kali ini. Dulu dia selalu bermulut besar, mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi Hokage yang melebihi Hokage sebelumnya. Nyatanya, justru temannya sendiri yang mantan nukenin menduduki kursi itu. Naruto selalu iri pada Sasuke.

Semua yang diinginkan Naruto sejak dulu selalu dimiliki oleh Sasuke: wajah tampan, dipuja para gadis, genius dalam banyak hal, sekarang posisi Hokage dan—Sakura, cinta pertamanya. Lagi-lagi hatinya terasa tertohok jika mengingat Sakura.

Naruto berjalan ke arah kursi kosong itu lalu duduk diatasnya. Kursi itu benar-benar hangat dan nyaman, mungkin karena bekas diduduki.

Lalu manik sapphirenya menatap ingin tahu pada segala sesuatu di sekitar ruangan itu. Ini kah dunia seorang Hokage? Sebuah kursi dengan meja penuh kertas berantakan, sofa dan meja sederhana dan atribut lain yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kantor Tsunade-baa-chan yang dulu. Meski begitu, rasa hormat dan pengakuan yang dimiliki Hokage adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar Naruto inginkan jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Saat menjadi jinchuriki Kyuubi saja, Naruto sudah sangat dibenci. Apalagi menjadi iblis seribu tahun? Jangankan sebuah pengakuan, orang-orang desa mungkin malah akan lebih takut dan membencinya. Apa usahanya untuk diterima di desanya akan berakhir menyedihkan? Ah, membayangkan hal itu Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Seandainya ia tidak diracun dan ditikam oleh Hinata, mungkin kini ia lah yang akan duduk di kursi ini, tubuhnya juga masih laki-laki dan dia bisa bersaing dengan adil untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

Sekali saja, Ia ingin Sakura memperhatikannya, menyatakan mencintainya dengan tulus, bukan berpura-pura hanya agar ia selamat.

"HHhhh, itu mustahil ya?", ucapnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kantor itu terbuka.

"Hokage-sama, ma—SEDANG APA KAU DUDUK DI SITU NARUTO! ITU KURSI SASUKE!", gadis yang kini telah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa kini menatapnya nyalang.

Naruto sangat terkejut hingga nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Ma-maf, Sakura-chan. Tadi aku hanya mau mencobanya sedikit", ucap Naruto dengan cegiran kaku. Ia seperti orang yang baru saja ketahuan akan melakukan kudeta pada Hokage.

Naruto baru saja mau bangkit berdiri, namun Sakura keburu menuduhnya lebih jauh.

"Cih, jangan bilang kalau kau sangat iri pada Sasuke! Sampai-sampai kau berfantasi menjadi Hokage karena tidak puas dengan kondisimu yang sekarang!", ucap Sakura dengan nada meremehkan dan tak berperasaan.

Naruto sejenak memandang sosok mantan teman setimnya itu tidak percaya. Entah bagaimana, Sakura telah berubah kembali menjadi gadis emosional yang dunianya hanya dipenuhi oleh Sasuke, persis saat mereka masih genin dulu.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang berlebihan itu Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pedih hingga matanya menyipit, hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Sakura sedikit tertegun melihat ekspresi Naruto. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

"Kau—benar-benar menyukai Sasuke ya, Sakura-chan?", ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris emerald yang menurutnya indah itu.

"Eh?"

"Kau benar, dari dulu hanya punggung Sasuke yang bisa aku lihat. Rasanya aku yang dulu dan aku yang sekarang benar-benar sama saja, Sasuke benar-benar sulit aku jangkau. Setidaknya janjiku untuk membawa Sasuke pulang benar-benar aku penuhi padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, perasaanku padamu juga tidak pernah berubah—sedikitpun"

Naruto megucapkannya sambil menatap bak tinta milik Sasuke di meja kerja, dia tidak berani menatap langsung Sakura. Mencintai seseorang secara sepihak selama bertahun-tahun benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura", ujar Naruto lirih, akhirnya perasaannya benar-benar ia ungkapkan. Meskipun ia kini seorang gadis, Naruto yakin ia masih mencintai Sakura.

"Tapi aku rela menyerahkanmu pada Sasuke"

"Na-ru-to…",

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bukan karena seorang gadis baru menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Tapi karena perasaan cinta Naruto yang tidak berubah sama sekali untuk Sakura. Ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Meski sudah lama tidak melihat Naruto, Sakura dapat dengan mudah mengetahui Naruto berbohong atau tidak. Naruto bukan orang yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaan.

Selama ini, Naruto selalu bersikap baik padanya—meski lebih sering bertingkah konyol, tapi sekarang ia malah menuduhnya tanpa alasan. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Bukankah Naruto selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya, menghiburnya saat Sasuke pergi?

Hinata benar, dirinya hanya wanita egois yang mengerikan.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sekarang, tapi dua sosok yang masih terdiam membisu itu kelihatannya sama sekali tidak mau membuka suara, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

_Kriet_

.

Pintu ruang Hokage dibuka oleh pemiliknya, menampakkan sosok laki-laki gagah berjubah hitam dengan ekspresi datar—yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? kita pergi—Naruto!"

.

.

====kuchiharu===

.

.

"Hei, Teme kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau jadi lebih pendiam?"

Dua sahabat lama itu kini sedang menelusuri jalan setapak yang menembus hutan untuk kembali ke pondok si gadis. Sejak keluar dari kantor Hokage, mereka sama sekali tidak bicara apapun. Padahal biasanya mereka akan memperdebatkan segala sesuatu, bahkan hal sepele sekalipun.

Betapa bodohnya sang Hokage, berharap perhatiannya selama ini bisa menunjukkan perasaannyanya. Dia bahkan memberikan yukata dengan lambang klan Uchiha yang dipesan khusus untuk Naruto, tapi si Dobe dengan kapasitas otak kecil itu mana mungkin menyadarinya?

Mereka pergi tidak dikawal oleh ANBU, bagi Sasuke dirinya saja cukup untuk melindungi Naruto, lagi pula ia tidak ingin ada penggangu. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berjalan dan sedikit lagi mereka hampir sampai. Tapi sang Rokudaime justru mengambil arah lain di pertigaan sehingga mereka lebih masuk ke dalam hutan.

Pohon-pohon semakin merapat di sisi kiri-kanan mereka, bunyi serangga penggerek semakin nyaring di telinga keduanya. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi sang Rokudaime untuk terus menembus hutan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat terbuka di tengah hutan.

Tempat itu sangat indah dipenuhi kunang-kunang dan rerumputan lembut. Wangi semerbak bunga juga memenuhi tempat itu, aneka jenis bunga berkumpul namun sayang warnanya tersamarkan kegelapan malam. Naruto mendengar suara gemericik air yang mirip sungai kecil di tempat itu. Sedangkan di atasnya, langit malam sedang dipenuhi taburan bintang serta bulan sabit yang hampir tertutup seluruhnya, mengingatkan Naruto seberapa sedikit waktunya yang tersisa.

'Tempat yang indah. Tapi untuk apa kita ke sini? Apa si Teme tidur sambil berjalan?', batin Naruto ngaco.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita sudah salah jalan"

"..."

"Teme!"

"Hn", akhirnya Sasuke merespon perkataan Naruto meski dengan gumaman seadanya. Badannya berbalik menghadap Naruto tapi kepalanya menunduk. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke, meski puluhan cahaya kunang-kunang memutari mereka.

Sang Rokudaime lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto, menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi si gadis. Tidak seperti sebelumnya seperti saat mereka di danau, Naruto tidak mundur menjauh. Ia tidak menyambut tangan itu tapi juga tidak ingin membuat Sasuke merasa ditolak. Mereka teman baik 'kan?

Onyx dan Saphire bertemu.

Jari yang tak kalah pucat dengan kulitnya, mengelus lembut pipi Naruto seolah sedang menaksir sejauh mana kelembutannya. Naruto merasa tenggelam dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar saat berpapasan dengan mata onyx itu. Ini pertama kalinya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens.

Lalu tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendekapnya erat, tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang baru saja dicicipinya.

"H-hei, Sasuke. Kau kenapa?", tanya Naruto heran dengan tingkah aneh Sasuke sejak tadi. Badannya serasa agak sesak karena tangan atletis itu memeluknya erat.

Sasuke masih terdiam, tapi batang hidupnya menghirup wangi memabukkan yang menguar dari ceruk leher si gadis. Naruto sedikit merinding geli. Kepala dengan suarai raven itu menengadah sesat lalu sang Rokudaime membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

"Malam ini saja, jadilah milikku seorang", ujarnya sambil menjilat telinga kiri Naruto.

Aliran listrik langsung menyelubungi dua tubuh yang saling berbagi kehagatan itu, membuat cahaya kunang-kunang sedikit menjauh dan si gadis berteriak keras.

Lalu tubuh si gadis tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan sang Rokudaime.

.

.

====kuchiharu===

.

.

Di saat yang sama

Mansion Klan Hyuga

.

.

Sang ketua klan yang akhirnya diakui oleh seluruh anggotanya, memadang sedih pantulan bulan sabit di kolam ikan kediamannya. Surai Indigo panjangnya bergoyang seirama dengan hembusan angin malam yang terasa dingin di kulit. Pikirannya menerawang pada pertemuannya siang tadi dengan si 'pemuda' pirang ceria yang sampai saat ini masih menempati hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan nekat kabur dari ANBU untuk menemuinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya senang, namun sedih begitu tahu alasannya.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

"Lama tak bertemu, Hinata-chan", sahut sosok gadis dengan yukata biru gelap dan obi berwarna hitam. Dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, gadis itu membuka perlahan simpul tali yang terikat di bawah dagunya. Topi bambu berhiaskan bunga krisan kuning dengan penutup wajah dari sutra putih itu dibuka dengan anggun layaknya wanita bangsawan. Sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bahwa gadis itu, sesungguhnya dulu adalah seorang pemuda.

Wajah familiar dengan iris sapphire balik menatap ke arahnya. Tidak ada sorot dendam atau kebencian yang seharusnya ada pada mata itu. Hanya ada senyum megembang dan hangat, layaknya seorang sahabat yang menyapa teman lama.

"Na-ruto-kun, Maaf..", ucap si wanita lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, air mata menetes dari iris lavender dalam keheningan. Hinata tahu kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk membayar semua tindakannya.

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Hinata tahu dirinya adalah seorang pengecut, tindak criminal yang dilakukannya telah ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat selama sepuluh tahun. Dia begitu egois, hanya karena tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan agar diakui ayahnya sebagai ketua klan Hyuga. Dia tidak menyadari, sikap tamaknya itu (sekali lagi) telah menyakiti orang yang sangat ia cintai, bahkan melahirkan bencana bagi seluruh umat manusia.

Naruto tersenyum maklum, sifat Hinata memang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Sejak dulu, aku tahu kau sangat menyesal. Lagipula kau telah memenuhi permintaanku padamu, kau juga telah menjadi ketua klan yang hebat 'kan Hinata?", ujar Naruto.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah sang terkasih dengan penuh penyesalan, kerinduan, kesedihan dan rasa malu yang begitu besar. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, melihat sosok Naruto yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Jangan menangis lagi, hidupmu pasti sudah cukup tersiksa selama ini. Kedatanganku kemari, karena aku punya satu permintaan padamu"

"..permin-taan?"

"Ya, kau ingat pedang yang kau gunakan untuk menikamku? Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Tentu saja ia ingat, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan katana tua yang tampak sedikit berkarat itu. Tapi untuk apa Naruto menanyakannya? Katana itu seperti katana biasa pada umumnya.

"Iya, pe-pedang itu muncul be-begitu saja dari dalam ta-tanah tempat kita berkemah seolah me-mang disiapkan untuk-ku. La-lu tertelan kembali se-setelah a-aku—menghujam jantung mu", suara Hinata mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Begitu rupanya? Bisakah aku meminta bantuan padamu, Hinata-chan?"

"Ten-tentu saja—apapun itu", ujar Hinata mantap. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Waktuku tidak banyak lagi, begitu bulan sabit menghilang aku akan benar-benar menjadi iblis. Aku ingin kau mencari pedang itu, mungkin bersama Kiba dan Shino—lalu membawanya ke Konoha. Ketika saatnya tiba—.", Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya ia sulit mengatakan sesuatu—entah apapun itu.

"Seseorang, siapapun itu harus menghujam kembali pedang itu menembus jantungku. Hanya itu cara paling mungkin yang dipikirkan Kurama untuk menghentikanku"

"A-apa?"

"Kau mendengarkan ucapanku 'kan Hinata? Aku tidak mau menjadi iblis yang akan membawa akhir pada dunia ini. Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri. Berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang terjadi kau harus membawa pedang itu ke Konoha. Lakukan lah misi ini secara rahasia, si Teme itu pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya", ucap Naruto mengakhiri.

Bibir Hinata bergetar hebat, tangannya terkepal erat, air matanya yang sempat berhenti sesaat kembali mengalir deras. Rasanya ia ingin ambruk saat itu juga. Naruto sama saja memintanya untuk membunuhnya dua kali. Kenapa Kami-sama begitu kejam pada orang baik seperti Naruto? Kenapa dulu ia bisa percaya pada kata-kata Zetsu?

"Hinata, kumohon berjanjilah! Anggap ini benar-benar sebagai permintaan terakhirku", sosok pirang itu bahkan memohon pada Hinata.

Ini terlalu berat, Ia tidak sanggup mengulang perbuatan keji yang pernah dilakukannya. Hinata tahu mengapa Naruto minta tolong padanya, hanya ia yang tahu persis tempat pedang itu kemungkinan berada. Apapun akan Hinata lakukan untuk Naruto.

"Ba-baik, aku berjanji Naruto"

Sosok pirang itu tersenyum lega.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"Hinata-sama, Kiba dan Shino sudah tiba", sahut suara sang sepupu dibelakangnya.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, lalu melihat tiga laki-laki berseragam jounin. Dua diantara mereka tampak sedikit kesal karena dipanggil tiba-tiba langsung ke kediaman si wanita.

"Maaf, malam-malam begini mengganggu kalian, Kiba, Shino", ucap wanita itu.

"Sudahlah, Apa mau sebenarnya tiba-tiba memanggil kami, di manshion tuamu lagi!", ujar Kiba tidak sabaran.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya kembali memandang pantulan bulan sabit yang ada di kolam.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat kalian membenciku seumur hidup. Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk mencari sesuatu di luar desa secara diam-diam", ucap Hinata mantap mengawali bahkan tanpa tergagap. Ia sudah bersiap untuk hal ini dan memutuskan akan membuka rahasianya pada tiga laki-laki di depannya. Setidaknya ini akan sedikit meringankan rasa bersalahnya kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-sama?", tanya Neji heran dengan tingkah sepupunya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Semuanya akan berakhir sekarang.

"Aku lah, yang telah meracuni dan menikam Uzumaki Naruto sepuluh tahun lalu"

.

.

====kuchiharu===

.

.

Dua insan manusia tanpa busana tengah berbagi hasrat di sebuah padang rumput yang kelilingi kunang-kunang. Tubuh keduanya penuh peluh keringat. Si laki-laki yang tampak jauh lebih dewasa menghantamkan pinggulnya maju-mundur seirama dengan deru nafasnya, mencari kenikmatan dan kehangatan yang begitu diidamkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Bibirnya menciumi tiada henti sambil mengigit tiap jengkal tubuh mulus si gadis hingga meninggalkan banyak bercak merah yang pasti tidak akan hilang selama berhari-hari.

Mata hitamnya tak bisa berhenti menatap si gadis yang merintih kesakitan di bawah tindihannya, si gadis begitu tidak berdaya karena tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh tali kecil transparan yang dikaitkan pada kunai yang menancap di tanah.

Lidah si pria, terus bergerak menelusuri kelembutan kulit yang telah berjam-jam ia jamah. Ia begitu ketagihan, gairahnya seolah tiada akhir, rasa cintanya terlalu besar hingga berubah menjadi posesif. Ia tidak rela harus kehilangan Naruto meski cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia ingin selalu memiliki Naruto, baik jiwa dan raganya. Tak peduli jika di hati Naruto telah bersemayam 'orang lain', orang yang sama yang sepuluh tahun ini selalu mengejarnya.

"..sakit, hentikan Sasuke, aku mohon.. "

"..Akh.. kau sangat nikmat—Naruto, akh..", Sasuke masih meracau tak jelas tidak merespon Naruto, hantaman pinggulnya justru semakin liar dan brutal seolah ingin merobek tubuh Naruto menjadi dua.

Naruto menjerit keras saat kejantanan Sasuke menancap dalam di area pribadinya. Laki-laki itu diam sesaat menikmati kejantananya yang diremas dengan lembut olet otot-otot kewanitaan milik si gadis.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, si gadis merasakan kejantanan itu berkedut di dalam dirinya, lalu cairan hangat lagi-lagi memenuhi perutnya hingga terasa benar-benar penuh.

Merasa kelelahan setelah klimaks beberapa kali dalam tubuh si gadis, akhirnya si laki-laki mencabut kejantanannya dengan lembut, menghasilkan erangan, yang menurutnya sangat menggoda dari mulut si gadis.

Cairan putih yang tidak seluruhnya tertampung itu, mengalir mulus dari lubang kemerahan yang tadi dimasukinya, membasahi yukata biru gelap yang menjadi alas tidur si gadis. Yukata dengan lambang klan Uchiha itu ternodai bercak merah darah, karena si laki-laki telah merebut paksa kegadisan si pirang beberapa waktu lalu.

Entah mengapa pemandangan 'erotis' itu justru semakin membuatnya ingin menyetubuhi Naruto lagi berulang kali. Tapi Naruto tampaknya masih kelelahan dan Sasuke pun tidak ingin terlalu memaksanya.

Butir kristal justru berjatuhan dari manik sapphire yang begitu dikaguminya. Sontak Sasuke merasa panik, ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto menangis, tangannya terjulur untuk menghapus air mata itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau bajingan brengsek!", hardik si gadis seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau menatap mata onyx yang membuatnya terhanyut sesaat itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sosok pirang itu dalam keheningan. Ia tahu Naruto akan membencinya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya, tapi sejak awal dia tak peduli. Apapun akan dilakukan Sasuke agar Naruto meyakini cintanya. Ia tidak mau mengalah lagi, sudah cukup selama sepuluh tahun ia menunggu.

Tangannya atletis sang Rokudaime melepas seluruh ikatan yang memerangkap tubuh gadisnya. Sasuke memeluk erat si gadis dari belakang, bibir dinginnya sambil menciumi bekas ikatan kemerahan itu mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Saat gadis itu meronta, Sasuke justru memeluknya semakin erat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku begitu egois ingin memiliki segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu", ucap Sasuke lirih seraya membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke tengkuk Naruto.

"Kau tahu, di negeri yang jauh ada legenda tentang Adam dan Eden, dua manusia pertama di muka bumi yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu saling memiliki. Adam diciptakan dari tanah, sedangkan Eden berasal dari rusuk kanan Adam. Tuhan mereka melakukan itu, agar Eden selalu berada di samping Adam, bukan di belakang yang hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan"

Naruto tertegun tapi ia masih membelakangi Sasuke, Apa Sasuke secara tidak langsung mengatakan agar Naruto berhenti memandang punggung Sasuke lalu berdiri di sisinya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Bahkan sejak kau masih laki-laki. Aku tidak peduli pada wujud luarmu, bagiku kau adalah rusuk kananku, 'Eden'-ku", ujarnya mengakhiri.

Tangan atletis itu membalik tubuh gadis yang sedari membelakanginya, ia ingin menatap langsung sapphire indah milik si gadis. Lalu kedua mata dengan iris berbeda warna itu dipertemukan kembali dalam cahaya kunang-kunang.

"…aku mencintaimu…aku mencintaimu…aku mencintaimu..", Sasuke merapalkan kata-kata itu bagai mantra di telinga Naruto sambil menciumi tiap inchi wajah rupawan si gadis. Tangannya lalu menarik tengkuk si gadis untuk mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka dalam pagutan panas.

Naruto masih membungkam suaranya tidak menanggapi. Namun untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Naruto membalas pangutan mesra Sasuke.

.

.

Life goes on, It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night  
Away she'd fly.  
And dreamed of paradise

(Paradise, Coldplay)

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Si penyusup yang telah mencuri gulungan rahasia dari kuil api, menatap bosan si pemesan yang tampaknya sedang meneliti keaslian barang yang dicurinya.

"Hei, itu benar-benar asli! Kau tidak percaya padaku, eh?"

"Cih, Kalau kau tidak tertarik lebih baik aku menjualnya kepada orang lain!",lanjut si pencuri tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak jadi membelinya", ujar si pemesan singkat, lalu melemparkan sekantung uang berisi koin-koin emas senilai puluhan juta ryo.

"Bagus, senang berbisnis denganmu. Tapi kudengar gulungan itu malah membuat Jinchuriki Kyuubi semakin mengamuk. Kau yakin rencanamu akan berhasil?"

"Itu karena para pendeta bodoh itu salah melakukan ritualnya, darah segar dari Uzumaki Naruto adalah syarat dari ritual ini. Dengan begitu, ia akan tersegel atau bahkan mungkin mati"

"Hahah, maaf aku sudah meremehkan fukuroo (=burung hantu)-sama dari Kirigakure yang selalu tahu segalanya. Pantas saja saat perang dunia ninja ke-4, para zombie itu kesulitan menghadapi fuinjutsu milikmu. Tapi aku pikir kalian teman baik, kau tampak akrab dengannya, ternyata kau justru menginginkan kematiannya. fufufu", si pencuri tertawa menyindir.

"Uzumaki Naruto sudah seharusnya mati sepuluh tahun lalu. Aku tidak bisa terima, Takumi mati mengenaskan sementara ia tetap hidup"

"Ah, seorang pendendam memang mengerikan, hidup di suasana damai seperti ini memang membosankan ya?! Iblis seribu tahun yang membuat keributan tampaknya akan menjadi hiburan menyenangkan", ucap si pencuri.

"Tch, terserah kau saja. Aku pergi"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Fukuro-sama", ucap si pencuri itu lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Huah, capek. Ceritanya masih panjang lho?

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa si pemesan gulungan itu?

Udah kuchi banyak kasih hint no. Gimana pendapatnya dengan chapter ini?

Kelamaan updatenya ya? Lemonnya gak hot ya? Hahahaha #gampared

Sengaja kuchi masukin cerita Adam-Eden atau Adam-Hawa dalam kepercayaan islam, supaya lebih romantis aja gituuu.. Tapi gak tahu deh, romantis gak reader? #ngancem_pake_cottonbud

BIG HUG and thanks for:

**Akira No Sikigawa, Dragon Warrior, yudhabooyz, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa, .58, siihat namikaze natsumi, BlackRose783, Fuyutsuki Hikari (**_KYAAA.. kuchi penggemar berat fic-fic senpai lho#kedip-kedip_**), Naminamifrid, , Himawari Wia, yuichi, Nauchi Kirika-chan, love kyuu, rifal-chan, Bagus A. Namikaze, suzy, , hime koyuki 099, Guest 1, Guest 2, mimicucu, fatayahn aka. Rora Miftah (**_Hua, thanks berat untuk review panjang dan pujianmu, hehe. Yo, salam kenal, panggil aja kuchi-san_**), Vianycka Hime, Namikaze Solkhan, haruna aoi, vherakim, hanazawa kay, Yuuki Igarashi, lupilupiLove, yuu, Naruhine-chan, dany, konokuchinii, Uzumaki 21, issei-shan, fajar jabrik, Higuchi Keitaro, Yamigakure no Ryukage, Guest 3 (**_Ehem, kuchi bukan jin yang bisa bikin cerita nongol gitu aja, sabar donk #ngancem_pake_tusukgigi_**), Uzumaki Kagari, Axa Alison Ganger, shikakukouki777 (**_aku gak tahu ni lemon bikin muntah apa engga ahaha_**), Neko Twins Kagamine, miauw, ghighichan22, Ara Uchiha, Hyull, amour-chan, monkey D nico, elova dan uzumakinamikazehaki.**

Yosh, minna makasih karena masih mau baca fic abal ini.

So, mind to review?

kuchiharu out!

*bow


	7. Chapter 7

**Heheheh…**

**Maaf ya telat banget update-nya. Mood kuchi buat nulis makin ciut aja soalnya..**

**Ada yang udah nonton 'Tourist' malam Valentine kemarin kah? Endingnya beda banget ya? Hahahah.**

**Yosh, ini balasan review chap 6:**

**BlacRose783, Sherizawa: **_Ini udah lanjut gan.._

**Akira no Shikigawa: **_Haha, gomen banget kuchi belun pede bikin lemon straight, apalagi yang eksplisit. Bikin side story mah males ah.. Di chap ini ada lemon lho, gak tahu deh hot apa engga.. maaf yo kalo gak sesuai harapan Akira-san._

**Neko Twins Kagamine: **_Ini udah…_

**Fuyutsuki Hikari: **Khukuku.. kuchi juga hobby baca_ lemonan kok senpai __**#KYAAAA**_

**Dragon Warrior**: _ini udah lanjut_

** : **_ARGHH kuchi paling stress pas ngetik nama kamu iche-san __**#tendanged**__. Jawaban pertanyaanmu ada di chapi ini._

**Axa Alison Ganger: **_terima kasih telah menunggu..__**#kedip-kedip**_

**issei-shan: **_kalo lempeng gak rame cuy.._

**siihat namikaze natsumi: **_bukaaan, tapi Sakura emang dapet peran antagonis di sini (Ampyuunn Sakura FC __**#SANAROOO!**__)_

**uzumakinamikazehaki: **_cius deg-degan?! udah periksa ke ahli jantung __**#plakked **__Berhasil engga ya.. baca aja deh.._

**Guest: **_**'**__kapan dilanjutin?' kapan-kapan aja deh.._

**MizuKaze Naru**: _huo, makasih udah bilang makin kerendzz. hehe, baca aja ya.._

**hanazawa kay**: _Ini pesenanmu, maaf ya kalo gak hot khuhuhu_

**Naminamifrid**: _yosh, mereka nosebleed ampe pingsan semua kayaknya_

**Higuchi Keitaro**: _Maaf ya lemonnya emang kuchi skip gitu, semoga ini bisa membalas yg kemaren_

**Zara Zahra**: _di ff ini Naruto jadi cewek ampe mati, update cepet mah susah uy.. kuchi udah kerja soalnya.._

**Estrella Namikaze**: _ini udah lanjut.._

**Ara Uchiha**: _yo, ini ada lemon lagi kok.__**.#nendang_Ara_lagi**_

**fatayahn: **_wah, ampe nangis? adi ikut terharu! Eh, tapi serius Jangan nangis, penderitaan Naru masih panjang.._

**suzy: **_peran Sakura lumayan penting di fic ini. Dia juga korban kambing hitam kuchi.. hehehe_

_**Amour-chan**_: _Gomen pisannn.. gak bisa update cepet.. kuchi hanya dewa 'mesum' biasa.._

**Hyull**: _adik yang sabar ya.. kakak gak bisa cepet-cepet updatenya._

**aziest zm**: _flamer pertama 'kah? Yee, dibilangin gak suka gak usah baca! Siapa juga yang nyuruh situ suka? Pergi sono jangan nyampah di kotak review kuchi—hush..hushh..__**#cakared_by_aziest**_

**meyy-chan**: _ra-ha-sia, hanya kuchi yang tahu. Karena kuchi adalah DEWA! __**#pein_mode_on**__._

tasukete_ itu artinya 'selamatkan aku', 'tolong aku', 'save me' , 'Iruka-sensei jangan bengong ngeliatin Naru-chan aja, ttebayou~!'. Begitulah kira-kira._

: _'dulu tak diakui sekarang malah tersamarkan'. Nah, ini lho alasan utama kuchi ngubah Naru jadi cewe. Semakin gak banyak orang yang gak nyadarin dia Naru 'kan makin sediiihhh..gtuuu Naru-chan-nya._

**Asanoyuri**: _tebakanmu tepat banget.._

**ukiyo yuuna**: _semoga chapi ini akan memberikan sensasi penuh misteri, menyayat hati hingga membuat para melankolis tersakiti dan memilih kehidupan abadi… __**#alayed**_

.

**kuchi ingetin sekali lagi, chapi ini ada LEMON-nya. Jadi kuchi gak tanggung jawab kalo reader tetep nekat buat baca. Scene ini dibuat semata-mata karena ingin memenuhi ambisi kuchi yang belom pernah bikin adegan NC-17 straight.**

**Jadi kalo mau nge-kritik ato nge-flame mending soal hal lain aja ya^^,**

**Jadilah seorang reader yang dapat menghargai fic apapun di fandom ini, termasuk kekurangan dan kelebihan chara di manga Naruto. Kuchi ngeri kalo baca flame para reader—tak bertanggung jawab—yang make kata-kata kasar. Hiiii.. Klo mau protes, sok coba bikin ff versi sendiri, reader akan tahu betapa sulitnya bikin cerita.**

**Segala bentuk efek samping seperti: mual, sengak, muntah, becek, tegang, nosebleed ato pengen ke kamar mandi DI LUAR tanggung jawab author.**

**Udah ah, jadi banyak curcol and cing-cong. HAPPY READING ANYWAY!**

.

.

.

**LEGEND OF THE GREAT SHINOBI'S HERO**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M for everything  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Friendship  
Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru  
Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, MISTYPO(S), Gender-bender, OC, LEMON gak asem, Bondage, gaje, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk  
'...' mind  
/.../ telepati

DON'T READ! IF YOU HAVE FEELING TO DON'T LIKE THIS STORY!  
I'VE WARNED YOU!

.

.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
and just stay here in this moment  
for the rest of time

(I don't want miss a thing, Aerosmith)

.

.

**Chapter 7: Wildest Dream**

.

Kantor Hokage

_._

_Tok Tok Tok_

_._

_Terdengar pintu kantor di ketuk lalu muncul lah Juugo sang asisten Hokage._

"_Maaf Hokage-sama, ada utusan dari kuil api, mereka ingin berbicara langsung dengan Anda. Sepertinya cukup penting", ujar Juugo singkat._

"_Hn"_

"_Dan kau tetap di tempatmu, usuratonkachi!", lanjutnya memerintah._

"_Iya-iya, Teme-cerewet!"_

_Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam ruangannya._

Kaki jenjang sang Rokudaime melangkah cepat menuju ruang pertemuan yang dijaga oleh para ANBU. Dibelakangya Juugo mengikuti dengan patuh, namun raut kecemasan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya.

Sehari setelah insiden festival lampion, para pendeta kuil api telah menyepakati perjanjian dengan Konoha untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah Naruto lagi. Tapi mengapa mereka tiba-tiba datang sekarang? Apakah para pendeta itu berubah pikiran mengingat bulan baru hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi?

Godaime belum menemukan cara bagaimana membersihkan racun dan chakra hitam dari tubuh Naruto, sementara waktu mereka semakin sempit. Satu-satunya opsi yang masuk akal bagi saat ini adalah mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain dengan kamui milik Hatake Kakashi. Tetunya itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang tidak akan pernah bisa diterima Hokage mereka.

Kedua bola matanya memandang punggung tegap sang Rokudaime, atasan sekaligus temannya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Setelah kehilangan Naruto, Sasuke justru menjadi lebih dingin dan pendiam. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi bagaimana cara menemukan Naruto dan bagaimana menghimpun kekuatan sebesar-besarnya di Konoha. Sasuke bahkan tidak memotong rambutnya selama tiga tahun sebagai tanda berduka untuk Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika Sasuke kembali kehilangan Naruto, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga. Membayangkan kemungkinan itu, Juugo semakin mencemaskan sahabatnya. Sasuke bisa bertindak nekad, jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto.

Akhirnya kedua laki-laki itu sampai di pintu berwarna hijau tua. Salah satu ANBU membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan pertemuan yang tidak terlalu besar itu hanya berisikan dua orang. Seorang pendeta senior yang tidak mereka tahu namanya dan pimpinan pendeta kuil api, Sora.

"Ah, Hokage-dono. Kami sudah lama menunggu Anda", ucap Sora seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi, lalu ikut duduk bersama Juugo berhadapan dengan Sora dan pendeta di sampingnya

"Ada perlu apa kalian jauh-jauh datang kemari?", tanya Hokage tanpa basa-basi, menanggalkan semua formalitas yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Sejenak si pendeta senior mengerling cemas pimpinannya yang kini telah duduk kembali di kursi. Bagaimanapun insiden kemarin adalah murni kesalahannya sebagai salah satu penjaga ruang dokumen rahasia.

Sora si pemimpin pendeta kuil api menghela nafas sejenak, lalu memandang langsung mata sang Rokudaime. Ia tahu mungkin akan langsung terkena Amaterasu setelah ini.

"Semalam seorang pencuri menyusup ke ruangan dokumen rahasia, tempat yang sama—dimana kami menyimpan gulungan yang 'semula' kami anggap dapat menyegel iblis seribu tahun", ujar Sora lugas.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'semula'?", tanya sang Hokage.

"Kami meneliti kembali gulungan itu setelah gagal menyegel kekuatan iblis seribu tahun. Gulungan itu justru memicu perubahan Naruto, dan tulisan kanji kuno di dalamnya ternyata berisikan mantra untuk memancing gerhana matahari", ujar Sora memulai penjelasannya.

"Tidak ada cahaya matahari (Yang) berarti tidak ada sinar yang bisa dipantulkan rembulan (Yin), hal itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada bulan baru. Sejak semula Yin dan Yang adalah dua hal yang saling mempengaruhi dan harus berjalan dalam harmoni. Sepertinya para pendeta terdahulu beranggapan bahwa bulan adalah sumber kekuatan iblis, karena itulah mereka membuat gulungan itu dan mewariskannya dari generasi ke generasi", kata Sora mengakhiri penjelasannya.

.

"Hn, dan akau membiarkan gulungan itu dicuri begitu saja?! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu sehingga baru sekarang kau memberitahu Konoha?", tebak sang Hokage tepat sasaran, atmosfir kemarahan sangat kentara menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ekspresi sang Hokage mengeras, tangan kanannya mengepal erat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya kian memucat.

Si pendeta senior merasa semakin bersalah, matanya kembali mengerling sang pemimpin yang tampaknya mengeluarkan aura untuk memulai pertarungan.

"Kami bisa menjelaskan—"

"Cukup, Yuuto", ucap sang pendeta dingin kepada muridnya.

"Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan gulungan itu kembali. Tolong Anda pastikan agar keadaan Naruto tetap baik, Hokage-dono"

"Naruto adalah tanggung jawabku, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Pastikan saja kalian mendapatkan kembali gulungan itu! Aku tak peduli jika harus mengerahkan semua pasukan ANBU, kau atur saja semuanya Juugo! Aku muak berhadapan dengan para pendeta tak berguna ini!"

Sasuke beranjak pergi begitu saja dari dalam ruang pertemuan, meninggalkan dua pendeta yang menatapnya kesal dan asistennya yang mengerutkan dahi.

Sasuke benar-bnar murka dengan para pendeta tidak berguna itu. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjebak dua orang tadi dalam tsukiyomi. Jika gulungan itu begitu penting, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa sangat ceroboh hingga bisa dicuri di depan hidung mereka? Seharusnya ia mengirim mata-mata ke kuil api sejak dulu.

Kaki jenjang berbalut hakama berwarna hitam itu melangkah kembali menuju kantornya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat, Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan iblis seribu tahun sekarang. Hal terpenting bagi Sasuke saat ini adalah menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Naruto—yang mungkin akan segera berakhir.

Sasuke sampai di depan pintu kantornya, tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu. Namun suara seseorang di balik pintu membuatnya tidak jadi membukanya.

"…_Kau benar, dari dulu hanya punggung Sasuke yang bisa aku lihat. Rasanya aku yang dulu dan aku yang sekarang benar-benar sama saja, Sasuke benar-benar sulit aku jangkau. Setidaknya janjiku untuk membawa Sasuke pulang benar-benar aku penuhi padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, perasaanku padamu juga tidak pernah berubah—sedikitpun. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Tapi aku rela menyerahkanmu pada Sasuke…"_

DEG

Inikah yang dinamakan patah hati?

Sang Hokage tiba-tiba merasa dadanya nyeri. Ia tahu Naruto memang menyukai Sakura saat mereka masih genin, tapi ia tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya. Apa yang dilihatnya pada wanita itu?

Tangan kanan sang Hokage meremas pakaian di bagian dimana jantungnya berdetak sakit, berharap bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa sesak di sana. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto beranggapan dirinya benar-benar sulit dijangkau? Seluruh hati dan raganya milik gadis pirang itu, bahkan saat ia masih menjadi seorang pemuda. Sasuke bahkan rela menyerahkan jabatannya pada Naruto jika ia memintanya.

Sasuke hanya ingin memiliki Naruto. Tubuhnya, pikirannya, jiwanya dan segala sesuatu dalam diri Naruto. Walaupun hanya sekali. Apakah ini terlalu serakah untuk Sasuke?

Laki-laki itu akhirnya benar-benar membuka pintu kantor Hokage dengan memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. Membuat dua manusia di dalam kantor Hokage seketika terbelalak dan membeku di tempat.

Mulai hari ini, ia akan mengklaim Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? kita pergi—Naruto!"

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Kantor Mizukage, Kirigakure

.

Ruangan tempat Mizukage bekerja dan mendatangani bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen hanya berisikan Mizukage dengan asistennya, seorang Jounin berambut biru cerah dengan kaca mata berframe tebal. Si asisten tengah membacakan laporan misi rahasia 'sebagian' aliansi shinobi yang dilakukan oleh master fuinjutsu (=jutsu penyegelan) Fukuro, dari Kirigakure.

"…Fokuro-sama telah berhasil mendapatkan gulungan penyegelan itu. Dengan bantuan kunoichi Konoha yang berada dipihak kita. Satu atau dua hari lagi penyegelan atas Uzumaki Naruto akan bisa dilaksanakan", ucap sang asisten mengakhiri laporannya.

Mizukage Kirigakure, Mei Terumi masih asyik memandang bulan sabit yang hampir tertutup sempurna di langit malam—membelakangi sang asisten. Telapak tangannya meremas ujung pakaiannya sendiri, merasa tiba-tiba ragu dan takut atas keputusan yang telah dibuatnya semenjak ia tahu Fukuro sedang berada di Konoha saat itu.

"Chojuro, apakah keputusanku benar?", ucap sang Mizukage lirih masih membelakangi bawahannya. Mizukage menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, dan menutup kelopak matanya, menikmati hembusan angin dingin dari jendela kantornya yang terbuka lebar. Rambut dan jubahnya melambai seirama dengan belaian angin malam.

Sejenak sang bawahan juga ikut memandang bulan sabit, lalu menunduk dalam. Ekspresi dan sorot mata dibalik kacamatanya sama sekali tak terbaca.

"Kita tahu motif Fukuro-sama atas misi rahasia ini dikarenakan balas dendam akan kematian puteranya. Tapi ia satu-satu orang kita yang bisa mendekati Uzumaki Naruto tanpa dicurigai Konoha. Takdir justru telah mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang tidak bisa kita mengerti", ucap Aoba masih menundukan kepalanya.

Sejenak ia menghela nafas lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa Anda lupa, Anda sendiri yang menyarankan ide ini? Kita memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Tsucikage-sama dan Mifune-sama telah menyetujui rencana ini jauh-jauh hari. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk mendapat persetujuan serupa dari Raikage-sama"

"Hmm, yah... aku tahu itu. Hanya saja—aku merasa menjadi orang yang benar-benar rendah"

Chojuro merasa tertohok dengan pemikiran menggelikan atasannya. Ia tahu Mizukage sangat menderita saat mengambil keputusani. Semenjak Mei Terumi menjabat menjadi Godaime, keadaan desa Kiri jadi jauh lebih baik. Tidak ada lagi pelatihan-pelatihan mengerikan yang akhirnya hanya akan melahirkan monster seperti Zabuza.

"Anda jangan berbicara seperti itu! Anda sama sekali bukan orang yang rendah!", Ao berteriak-teriak marah.

Sang Godaime berbalik memandang sang asisten. Senyum tipis terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang cantik, membuat wajah Chojuro _blushing_ seketika.

"Terima kasih, kau memang memiliki hati yang lembut, Chojuro. Bagaimana jika kita minum-minum sake saja! Siapa tahu ini kesempatan terakhir kita untuk merasakan sake hangat yang nikmat"

Chojuro melengkungkan bibirnya. Menurutnya, orang yang berhati lembut adalah Mizukage sendiri.

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini gentian Mizukage-sama yang traktir ya!"

TWITCH TWITCH

'Seenaknya saja bocah ini!'

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

"H-hei, Sasuke. Kau kenapa?", tanya Naruto heran dengan tingkah aneh Sasuke sejak tadi. Badannya serasa agak sesak karena tangan atletis itu memeluknya erat.

Sasuke masih terdiam, tapi batang hidupnya menghirup wangi memabukkan yang menguar dari ceruk leher si gadis. Naruto sedikit merinding geli. Kepala dengan suarai raven itu menengadah sesat lalu sang Rokudaime membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

"Malam ini saja, jadilah milikku seorang", ujarnya sambil menjilat telinga kiri Naruto.

'_Chidori!'_

Aliran listrik langsung menyelubungi dua tubuh yang saling berbagi kehagatan itu, membuat cahaya kunang-kunang sedikit menjauh dan si gadis berteriak keras.

Lalu tubuh si gadis pirang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan sang Rokudaime.

Saat ini, chidori cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan.

Sang Rokudaim membawa tubuh lemas si gadis ala _bridal style_ menuju pepohonan rindang di sisi padang rumput. Dengan amat lembut dan hati-hati ia baringkan tubuh si gadis yang ada dalam gendongannya.

Mata onyx-nya yang kelam menulusuri wajah rupawan si gadis. Menikmati kesempurnaan pahatan karya Kami-sama yang tak henti ia kagumi. Sebelah tanganya terangkat ingin menyibakkan surai keemasan yang sedikit menutupi keindahan itu.

Tangan kanan si raven terjulur, namun berhenti tiba-tiba di tengah udara.

Sasuke ragu dan takut. Takut Naruto akan membencinya setelah ini, takut akan kembali kehilangan Naruto, ketakuan ini bahkan lebih besar daripada kehawatiran seluruh dunia akan Naruto yang menjadi iblis seribu tahun. Ia bahkan rela menjadi korban pertama Naruto jika itu bisa membuat mereka terus bersama.

Akhirnya tangan atletis yang pucat itu melaksanakan niat 'tuan'nya. Dengen lembut, jari-jari pucatnya menyibakkan surai emas indah itu lalu menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bukan seringai meremehkan yang biasa ia perlihatkan, namun senyum tulus yang hanya akan ia perlihatkan pada Naruto. Meskipun saat ini Naruto masih 'tertidur' lelap.

Kepala si raven menunduk lalu bibirnya mengecup dahi si pirang lama. Sapuan bibirnya terus turun ke dua kelopak mata si pirang, hidung, pipi, dagu lalu berakhir ke bibir ranum yang berwarna plum alami. Meninggalkan sedikit jejak saliva di sepanjang sapuan bibirnya..

Tanpa di sadarinya, si raven mulai menindih tubuh si pirang yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya membuka yukata pemberiannya ke sisi tubuh Naruto, menampilkan pundak putih mulus dengan tulang selangka yang agak menonjol. Tangannya terus bergerak menanggalkan yukata itu dan menjadi alas berbaring bagi si pirang, hingga tubuh itu nyaris polos.

Bibir tipisnya yang dingin masih setia memangut mesra bibir ranum si pirang. Menghisap-hisap bibir bawahnya lembut lalu melumatnya dengan bernafsu. Tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk si pirang agar lebih bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain mulai meraba-raba dan mengelus lembut beberapa bagian sensitive yang pasti akan membuat si pirang mengerang.

"Nghhh..", si pirang mengerang dalam tidurnya.

Bagai telah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun. Tangan itu melepas sisa-sisa penghalang di tubuh si pirang, hingga menampilkan lekuk tubuh feminim dengan balutan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat dan tidak diragukan lagi kelembutannya. Payudara si pirang tampak tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil namun sangat pas dalam tangkupan tangan si raven. Pinggangnya langsing dan perutnya rata— Kemana semua ramen yang telah dimakan Naruto tadi siang?

Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuubi yang telah memberikan raga feminim sempurna untuk Naruto. Meskipun ia juga tidak akan menolak raga lamanya. Hatinya tulus mencintai Naruto, seperti apapun penampilan luarnya. Mencintai jiwa Naruto lebih penting bagi Sasuke, daripada mencintai fisiknya. Meskipun untuk kasus Sasuke saat ini, dia mencintai keduanya.

Tidak sabaran akan kenikmatan yang ingin dijamahnya, akhirnya Sasuke melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga sama polosnya dengan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin hanya dia yang bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Naruto, si pirang itu juga harus bisa melihat tubuhnya.

Sasuke yakin dengan narsisnya, tubuh dewasanya yang sekarang berotot dan atletis serta lebih tinggi sepuluh senti dari tubuh Naruto—pasti akan membuat Naruto meneteskan air liur.

Tubuh 'atletis dan berotot' itu kembali menindih tubuh si pirang. Ia benamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke perpotongan leher si pirang. Menghirup kasar perpaduan aroma citrus dan bunga-bunga liar yang membuat libidonya menggelegak tak terbendung. Lidahnya menjilat leher itu secara vertical dari atas ke bawah, lalu menghisap-hisapnya di beberapa bagian. Sasuke kemudian mengigit-gigit kulit leher Naruto hingga banyak meghasilkan bercak merah, menandai Naruto sebagai bukti pengklaimannya.

Mulutnya lalu menjelajah ke bagian tulang selangka, memberi lebih banyak tanda di sana. Lalu beralih ke puting merah muda yang ingin ia rasakan sejak tadi. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menyedot puting itu keras seperti bayi besar. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas payudara yang satunya lalu memilin putingnya lembut. Sementara tangan kirinya mulai menginvasi bagian bawah si pirang yang kini mulai basah.

Jari tengahnya masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto lalu mengaduk-ngaduk lubang basah di dalamnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Akh!", pekik Naruto merasa ada benda asing yang memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Gadis itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya, menunjukkan manik sapphire yang amat Sasuke puja. Namun hanya sorot kaget dan tidak percaya yang terefleksikan dalam mata itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Tubuhnya dan tubuh laki-laki yang menindihnya benar-benar polos. Si gadis bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras—ia tahu betul itu apa—sedang menggesek-gesek pangkal pahanya hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli yang menggelenyar hingga ke perutnya.

Sasuke tampaknya belum menyadari bahwa Naruto telah sadar. Ia justru menambah jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyodok-nyodok kasar lubang Naruto hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak yang kentara.

"Apa yang—Akh—hentikan, brengsek!", maki Naruto berulang kali.

Naruto yang mulai bangun dari linglungnya, kini mulai sadar Sasuke hendak berbuat mesum padanya. Sekuat tenaga ia jambak rambut pantat ayam si raven, dan kedua kakinya yang ditahan Sasuke untuk tetap menekuk dan mengangkang lebar, kini mulai mencoba menendang-nendang ke segala arah.

"Diamlah Naruto, aku jadi sulit mempersiapkanmu! Selangkanganmu akan sangat sakit saat aku masuki", ujar si raven enteng.

"Hhn—aku bilang hentikan!—Mphhh—rasanya aneh, Teme!"

Sasuke menulikan telinganya atas semua umpatan Naruto. Ia tidak peduli jika helai rambutnya banyak tercabut akibat jambakan calon _mate_-nya.

Naruto merasakan kuku jari-jari Sasuke menggores otot-otot vaginanya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, apalagi saat lubangmu dipaksa melebar dengan jari-jari asing yang membuat gerakan menggunting dan zig-zag.

Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam, lidahnya mulai menginvasi pangkal paha Naruto lalu menandai dengan giginya hingga disambut oleh jeritan 'menggairahkan' dari bibir si pirang. Bibir dinginnya menghisap pelan tonjolan kecil di area kewanitaan itu yang dipenuhi saraf-saraf sensitive.

Tubuh Naruto yang sudah basah karena berkeringat mulai merasakan desiran aneh saat Sasuke menghisap bagian itu. Gelombang dahsyat dari dalam tubuhnya meledak ingin keluar, perutnya terasa bergejolak merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan liar lidi dalamnya.

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas hingga membusungkan buah dadanya tinggi-tinggi. Sementara cairan hangat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan langsung dilahap oleh Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Tak berhenti disana, lidah Sasuke terus bermain di area kewanitaan Naruto. Menjilat-jilat sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sesekali memasukkan daging kasar penuh saliva itu ke dalam lubang, menggerak-gerakannya dalam tarian yang menggoda dan mendominasi.

Sementara si pirang terbaring lemah dengan dada naik turun dan muka merah merona. Ini baru pertama kali bagi Naruto mengalami orgasme sedahsyat ini, terutama dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang adalah wanita.

Merasa cukup dengan semua persiapan yang dilakukannya, si raven mulai menggenggam kejantanan miliknya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menaikkan sebelah kaki si pirang ke pundaknya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kalau kau melakukannya lebih dari ini!", ujar si pirang dingin. Matanya menatap tajam si raven. Seandainya saja tubuhnya tidak terlalu lelah karena klimaks tadi, Naruto tidak akan ragu menyerang Sasuke dengan rasen-shuriken miliknya.

Si raven masih tak bergeming, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk melihat langsung mata Naruto.

Tapi malam ini saja—hanya malam ini. Sasuke ingin memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Memenuhi rahim Naruto dengan benih miliknya.

Tidak memedulikan siapa yang benar-benar mengisi hati Naruto.

Tidak memedulikan bagaimana nanti Naruto membencinya.

Tidak memedulikan takdir mengerikan yang mungkin menanti mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berhenti. Kau boleh membunuhku sesukamu setelah ini", ujarnya singkat masih menghindar dari pandangan Naruto.

Perlahan ujung kejantanannya menyentuh bibir kewanitaan si pirang. Menggesek-gesekkannya sebentar menikmati area yang lembut itu. Tangan kanan si raven memegang pinggul si pirang erat, lalu mengarahkan lubang si pirang tepat ke kejantanannya lalu memasukkan kejantanannya pelan.

Naruto mulai menjerit kesakitan, kakinya terus menendang-nendang. Sasuke juga merasakan rasa perih akibat cakaran kuku Naruto di bagian pundak dan punggungnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia harus menyelesaikan ini sampai tuntas.

Mulutnya membungkam mulut si pirang dalam satu ciuman panas, lalu dalam satu hentakan kejantanannya menembus selaput dara si pirang, meninggalkan tetesan darah yang terus mengalir hingga ke yukata yang menjadi alas mereka.

Si pirang menancapnya kuku-kunya dalam ke punggung si raven, sementara giginya menggigit sudut mulut si raven dengan keras. Naruto memang ingin selamat dari takdir iblis seribu tahun yang menghantuinya, tapi dia tidak mau dengan cara seperti ini. Rasanya menyakitkan, bukan hanya tubuh tapi juga hati dan jiwanya. Ia merasa menjadi seperti wanita murahan.

Si raven tidak menyerah, bibirnya masih mengklaim bibir si pirang, melumatnya dengan bernafsu hingga membuat bibir ranum si pirang semakin membengkak. Setelah ia berhasil menembus penghalang terakhir itu, ia biarkan tubuh Naruto beradaptasi dengan kejantanan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Otot-otot lubang si pirang meremas kejantanannya lembut. Naruto serasa sangan pas menyatu dengan tubuhnya bagai puzzle yang memang sejak awal dibuat untuk saling melengkapi.

Setelah Naruto mulai 'sedikit' tidak memberontak lagi, si raven mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan dengan tempo yang lambat.

"Akh—akh—Sasu—ohh", Naruto mulai mendesah-desahkan namanya dengan suara merdu.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, ia tahu sebesar apapun pikiran Naruto menolak sentuhannya, tubuhnya akan berkata lain. Manusia tetap memiliki insting hewani yang menginginkan kenikmatan dan kepuasan ragawi.

Akibat kenikmatan yang diberikan lubang Naruto dan desahan-desahan yang terdengar panas di telinga Sasuke, lambat laun ia mulai kehilangan kontrol. Sasuke menghentakan pinggulnya dengan keras dan dalam hingga kejantanannya menyentuh bagian paling dalam si pirang. Memutar tubuhnya sedikit hingga otot-otot kewanitaan Naruto memelintir kejantanannya erat.

"Oh—lagi—akh—kau merasakannya Naruto? Bagaimana vaginamu mencengkram erat milikku? Rasanya benar-benar nikmat—akh"

"ARGGHHHH! HENTIKAN, AKU MOHON!"

Naruto langsung berteriak-teriak keras, saat Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya untuk meracau tak jelas. Tangannya menjambak keras rambut si raven, hingga beberapa helai rambut hitamnya tercabut hingga ke akar.

Mulut si raven kembali mengunci bibir ranum Naruto. Sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai kunai yang ujungnya mengait pada tali tipis transparan yang mirip senar. Untungnya tas kecil berisi perlengkapan ninjanya tidak jauh ia buang. Dengan cepat, ia kaitkan tali itu ke kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu melempar kunainya asal hingga Naruto jatuh terjembab ke tanah. Tidak hanya itu, tali yang lain ia gunakan juga untuk memerangkap dan membuat kedua kaki Naruto mengangkang lebar.

Tubuh Naruto terus memberontak, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dengan sedikit garah di pergelangan kaki dan tangannya.

Naruto terjebak dalam sangkar emas sang Rokudaime.

Tanpa membuang waktu, si raven kembali menyerang lubang si pirang. Menyodok-nyodoknya kasar dan brutal hingga membuat tubuh si pirang maju mundur. Kedua tanganya bermain di dada Naruto, meremas dada itu lalu memelintir putingnya.

Mulutnya beralih ke cuping kanan Naruto lalu menyapukan lidahnya di sana, sesekali ia menggigiti bagian itu. Tak lama kemudian, lidahnya kembali beralih ke leher jenjang Naruto lalu mulai menghisap-hisapnya.

"Akh—okh—kau nikmat Naru—lubangmu sangat sempit", racau Sasuke menikmati persetubuhannya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke dilanda kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi, membuatnya ingin menikmati tubuh Naruto tanpa belas kasihan.

Naruto melenguh nikmat saat Sasuke menghantam kembali titik terdalam serasa berkunang-kunang. Titik itu terasa begitu menyakitkan namun memuaskan di saat yang sama, saat Sasuke menghantamnya keras dan cepat. Ia tahu ini menjijikan, ia tahu ini sangat tidak pantas. Tapi tubuhnya sangat menikmati semua perlakuan Sasuke. Naruto sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu, ia merasa benar-benar sudah gila. Bibirnya mengalunkan nama Sasuke berulang-ulang tanpa sadar.

"Mhhh—Sasuke—ahhh—dalam sekali—ohh—Sasu"

Gelenyar aneh muncul kembali dari dalam tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya tegang seketika termasuk otot-ototnya yang kembali meremas kuat kejantanan Sasuke.

"Akh—aku mau keluar, Naruto!", teriak Sasuke sambil memejamkan erat matanya. Sedetik kemudian, cairan cintanya keluar membendung cairan cinta Naruto yang juga ingin keluar.

Benih-benih itu tertanam dalam di rahim Naruto, bahkan meluber di sisi paha Naruto karena saking banyaknya.

Badan si raven ambruk seketika menindih tubuh Naruto yang sama lelahnya. Tubuh mereka menempel erat, hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan dentuman jantung Naruto dan getar bibirnya.

'Ini tidak cukup, benar-benar jauh dari cukup. Aku masih ingin lebih, ingin lagi', batin si raven pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih belum puas, meski kentara sekali Naruto kelelahan di matanya. Wajah dengan pipi merah merona, tatapan sayu dan nafas terengah-engah.

Seketika itu pula, si raven merasa kejatanan yang masih belum dicabutnya agak sedikit menegang. Mulutnya kembali meraup bibir Naruto ganas, menginvasi rongga hangat si gadis yang akan kembali ia setubuhi—yang Sasuke yakini akan ia lakukan berkali-kali malam ini.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Penginapan Kyouga dan Izumi, Konoha

.

Langit malam berbintang dihiasi bulan sabit yang hampir tertutup seluruhnya membawa perasaan sepi bagi pemuda gimbal dari Kumogakure. Seandainya saja ia bisa diizinkan untuk ikut menjaga Naru bersama Bee, ia pasti tidak akan segalau ini. Hah, apa ia mulai percaya Aho-Naru-nya adalah Uzumaki Naruto?

Belum lagi Izumi dari kemarin menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan ia sendirian di penginapan. Apa pembuat ramen itu tidak pernah puas melakukan wisata kuliner?

Izumi memang satu-satunya teman Kyouga di sini selain Bee. Satu-satu temannya untuk berkeluh kesah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu sangat akrab dengan pak tua yang satu itu.

"Cih, seperti tidak ada saja yang harus aku khawatirkan, Sial!", umpat Kyouga keras. Kakinya menendang meja di sampingnya hingga membuat buntalan bawaan Izumi jatuh dan berserakan di lantai.

Ah, ia tak peduli walaupun Izumi marah karena barang-barangnya berantakan. Salahnya sendiri, pak tua itu meninggalkannya sendirian.

_Kriet_

Pintu tempat penginapan itu dibuka lalu menampilkan sosok pak tua yang ia cari selama dua hari ini.

"Astaga, paman gimbal! Kau apakan barang-barangku?!", pekik Izumi kaget.

Laki-laki tua memungut kembali barang-barangnya yang jatuh berantakan.

"Apa pelesiran kulinermu itu sudah selesai, hah? Kau tahu 'kan aku sangat butuh teman bicara. Kepalaku nyaris pecah gara-gara terus memikirkan Naru—"

"Maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto, eh?"

"Hei, sudah aku bilang 'kan, Naru-chan itu Naru-chan, kue ikan itu kue ikan! Dia itu Aho-Naru, calon istriku!", teriak si gimbal keras-keras hingga Izumi menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Haahh, impianmu terlalu liar untuk terkabul, Kyouga. Aku dengar Rokudaime Konoha memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis itu. Memangnya kau siap bersaing dengan seorang Uchiha, eh? Bisa-bisa kau malah mati terpanggang", ujar Izumi enteng.

Izumi memasukkan barang terakhir ke dalam buntalannya. Sepertinya sebuah foto lama yang sudah agak lusuh.

Kyouga yang tadinya marah-marah, tiba-tiba jadi kepo berat dan mencuri-curi pandang ke foto itu. Terlihat olehnya sosok anak kecil berambut coklat dengan iris hitam tengah nyegir lebar, digandeng pria berseragam Jounin yang sangat mirip dengan pak tua di sebelahnya.

"Wah, ini puteramu? Dia benar-benar manis ya. Beda denganmu, pak tua"

Izumi tertawa renyah menanggapi ucapan Kyouga. Puteranya saat kecil memang sangat manis.

"Foto ini diambil saat ia baru masuk akademi. Sayang aku tidak punya banyak foto saat masih bersamanya. Puteraku tumbuh dengan baik meski tanpa figur seorang ibu, tapi aku malah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku saat itu".

"Heh?! Kau kejam sekali, ayah yang baik seharusnya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk anaknya", Kyouga berpura-pura mencibir pada Izumi. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghibur Izumi, Ia tahu Izumi pasti sangat merindukan anaknya.

"Hahahah, kau benar aku ini bukan ayah yang baik untuk Taku-kun", ujar Izumi memandang sendu fotonya dan puteranya.

Kyouga tersenyum tipis. Ia juga sangat merindukan ayahnya yang meninggal saat perang. Sosok Izumi yang penyayang sangat mengingatkan Kyouga pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Tch, kenapa kau jadi cengeng begitu. Baiklah hari ini anggap saja aku anakmu, ya papa?", Kyouga tiba-tiba memandang Izumi dan berkedip-kedip berekspresi sok imut.

"Hoekk, aku pasti dikutuk Kami-sama jika punya anak aneh sepertimu!", Izumi pura-pura muntah hingga membuat Kyouga kesal lalu menendang Izumi hingga terpuruk ke pojok ruangan.

Poor Izumi.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Fajar menyingsing, matahari muncul malu-malu menyinari dua sosok yang terlelap di bawah rindang pohon. Bunyi kicau burung tetap tidak bisa membangunkan dua sosok bertubuh polos yang masih tertidur lelap, diselimuti jubah hitam sang rokudaime.

Bau bunga-bunga liar maupun rerumputan basah hanya sedikit menutupi bau aneh lain yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Hasil aktivitas mereka selama hampir semalam suntuk, bahkan milik si pria masih berada di dalam milik si gadis. Semalam si pria terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk melepaskannya.

Si pria berambut raven memeluk pinggang pasangannya erat, nyaris poosesif. Senyuman bahagia terpampang nyata di wajahnya yang tampan. Sementara wajah si pirang membenam di dada bidangnya. Nafasnya yang teratur terasa menggelitik 'nyaman' si pria.

"Hmm, dingin..", erang si gadis bersurai pirang sambil menggeliat dalam tidurnya, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya kepada si raven, satu-satunya kehangatan yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Sasuke sama sekali bukan orang yang menyukai bagun di pagi hari. Tapi seseorang di sebelahnya membuatnya rela untuk membuka matanya.

Warna keemasan dengan pendaran yang agak menyilaukan adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya: warna keemasan pada rambut Naruto. Seseorang yang dicintainya dan seseorang yang telah menghabiskan malam panjang dengannya.

Sasuke mengelus rambut itu lembut, lalu menghirup baunya. Ia tidak menyangka, Naruto akan membalas ciumannya saat itu—setelah Sasuke mengungkapkan rasa cintanya yang telah lama dipendam. Naruto bahkan tidak menolak saat ia menyentuhnya lagi. Mereka menarikan tarian cinta bersama-sama melewati sisa malam panjang itu. Tanpa ada paksaan ataupun rasa terburu-buru seperti sebelumya. Ia dan Naruto menikmati tiap mikrodetik penyatuan tubuh mereka, hingga keduanya menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke merasa dirinya memiliki harapan, mungkin jika ia terus berusaha untuk terus meyakinkan Naruto. Cintanya akan disambut dengan tangan terbuka.

Si gadis pirang kembali menggeliat dalam tidurnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Apakah Naruto tengah memimpikan dirinya?

Ide jail muncul dibenak sang Rokudaime. Ia sedikit menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya, hingga refleks otot kewanitaan si gadis meremas kembali kejantanan yang belum senpat ia lepaskan semalam. Remasan itu begitu lembut dan nikmat, membuat si pria melenguh tertahan. Padahal mereka telah bercinta semalaman, tapi Sasuke masih belum puas. Lubang Naruto masih saja sempit setia memanja kejantanannya.

Tidak berapa lama kejantanan si raven kembali tegang. Perlahan ia maju mundurkan pinggulnya, menikmati sensasi lembut cengkraman Naruto.

Lalu tak berapa lama, cairan cinta miliknya keluar dan kembali mengisi rahim Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya. Jika Sasuke melakukan ini terus, dia pasti bisa membangun skuadron mini Uchiha dalam semalam, batinnya mulai ngawur.

Naruto yang merasa perutnya (lagi-lagi) berisikan cairan hangat, langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Ohayou, Naru-hime", ucap Sasuke seduktif lalu memberinya kecupan mesra di bibir.

BUK!

"Dasar, Teme-mesum!"

Sasuke menerima pukulan 'manis' dari Dobe'nya' hingga terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

Sadar akan penampilan Sasuke yang masih belum memakai apapun, Naruto langsung berteriak histeris lalu melemparkan pakaian sang Rokudaime yang berserakan ke wajahnya dengan beringas. Sementara itu, kondisi yukatanya sendiri kini benar-benar mengerikan dan sama sekali tidak layak pakai

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua sejoli itu telah berpakaian 'hampir' lengkap. Naruto mengenakan pakaian luar Sasuke bagian atas serta jubah hitam panjang yang bisa menutup tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggunakan kaos singlet putih dan hakama hitam.

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Ikan yang tadi telah ditangkap Sasuke telah habis, hanya meninggalkan tulang belulang. botol berisi air minumpun sudah hampir habis. Tapi keduanya masih diam membisu. Atmosfir diantara dua sejoli itu benar-benar canggung.

Saat sarapan tadi, berkali-kali Sasuke mencuri pandang pada Naruto. Tapi gadis itu terus menghindari matanya.

Merasa lelah karena terus dihindari, akhirnya ia berinisiatif mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di balok kayu, lalu berlutut ala ksatria di hadapan sang ratu.

Sontak Naruto kaget lalu bengun berdiri. Namun lansung disesalinya, karena merasa perih dan ngilu di selangkangannya.

"Aishhh—apa-apan kau, Sasuke?!", teriak Naruto marah.

Sasuke masih duduk berlutut, lalu menatap langsung mata sapphire indah itu.

"Aku bisa mewujudkan impianmu, bahkan yang paling liar sekalipun. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya", ucap sang Rokudaime dengan nada yakin.

"A-apa-apan, Teme?! Cepat bangun, tidak ada Hokage yang pernah berlutut seperti ini!"

"Hashirama Senju dulu pernah melakukannya, di hadapan para kage desa lain—dan sekarang aku menjadi yang kedua. Bukankah impianmu adalah menjadi Hokage yang melampaui Hokage lainnya? Sekarang di hadapanmu, aku Uchiha Sasuke—Rokudaime Konoha berlutut tanpa syarat", ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dengan demikian, kau Uzumaki Naruto—telah melampaui seorang Hokage"

Naruto terhenyak dengan perkataan Sasuke. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran Hokage pantat ayam itu?

"Kau brengsek!"

"Terima kasih"

"Aku tidak memujimu, Teme!"

"Semua perkataanmu adalah pujian untukku, Dobe"

"Grr, kenapa kau jadi gombal begini? Apa semalam kepalamu terbentur?!"

"Kau tahu betul, semalan bukan kepalaku yang terbentur, tapi—bagian tubuhku yang lain berbenturan dengan milikmu"

"Dasar Teme jorok!"

"Aku tahu. Kita menikah saja, aku mencintaimu"

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata, Sasuke benar-benar gila dan keras kepala, tapi mungkin gara-gara ulah Naruto sendiri.

Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, hingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak saat Sasuke kembali menyentuhnya semalam. Semenjak ia mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, ia merasa hatinya menjadi hangat. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar pernyaataan cinta secara langsung diucapkan dengan tulus tanpa kebohongan. Tapi sekarang, Naruto malah merasa takut.

Mereka memang telah berhubungan intim, tapi apakah Naruto akan langsung hamil?

Takdirnya masih dihantui iblis seribu tahun. Sia-sia saja Sasuke mengharapkan cintanya. Waktu Naruto hanya tinggal dua hari lagi, mereka tidak memiliki masa depan yang bisa dijadikan impian.

Bahunya sedikit beretar mengingat kembali saat itu. Naruto sangat takut jika suatu saat ia akan menyakiti teman-temannya. Pedang tsuno-oni, adalah satu-satunya harapan Naruto agar dunia ini tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya tanpa Naruto.

"Dulu aku memang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia. Tapi kali ini, aku mungkin tidak selamat. Mengapa kau mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin seperti ini?"

Naruto bertanya putus asa lalu kembali duduk di balok kayu. Tangannya memegang kepalanya erat. Naruto benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang!

'Ck, sifatku sekarang bahkan seperti perempuan!', batin Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menghampiri sosok rapuh itu, ingin mendekapnya erat. Ia tidak ingin melihat manik sapphire itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Tapi kedua tangannya terasa berat, kedua tangan itu hanya bisa mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Alhasil ia kembali berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayo kita menikah"

"K-kau sudah kubilang—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayo kita menikah. Dan aku akan terus mengajakmu sampai kau mau. Kau akan tetap selamat dan hidup bahagia—bersamaku—", ujar Sasuke lembut menghentikan sejenak perkataannya.

"—di sisiku. Kau rusuk kananku, ingat?" lanjutnya dengan suara nyaris seperti bisikan. Ada nada permohonan di sana. Sesuatu yang tidak akan dilakukan seseorang berharga diri tinggi seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan sekarang? Banyak orang lain yang lebih layak"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu dan hanya mau menikah denganmu", ucap Sasuke lalu memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Bukankah kau tahu rasanya mencintai orang secara sepihak? Izinkan aku untuk membuktikan diri. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku", ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Ia ingin menghibur Naruto, dan ide ini tiba-tiba terlintas dipirannya.

'Aku pasti kelihatan bodoh', batin Sasuke yang mulai merasa konyol akan lawakannya yang tidak lucu.

Naruto mendengus geli. Apa-apan itu? Sasuke meniru kata-katanya tapi tanpa melepas ekspresi stoic-nya yang biasa. Benar-benar tidak cocok. Dasar tsundere!

"Itu—tidak Uchiha sama sekali"

"Hn, tapi margamu akan menjadi Uchiha sebentar lagi"

"Aku belum menerima lamaranmu, Teme"

"Tapi kau 'kan tidak menolaknya"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas, lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Dan kau pasti akan menerimanya, tidak ada wanita yang bisa menolak pesonaku", kata Sasuke final dengan narsisnya. Tangannya mengangkat tubuh Naruto lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin. Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak akan bisa berjalan jauh dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

"Turunkan aku! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan!", ronta Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke. Hei, jiwanya masih laki-laki, ingat?

"Kau memang perempuan, Dobe. Sebaiknya kau diam atau orang-orang yang mengintip kita semalam akan mimisan lagi sampai mati", ucapnya dengan seringai mesum.

Naruto membeku, matanya terbelalak—ternyata chakra yang dirasakan semalam bukan halusinasi.

Akhirnya Sasuke membawa pergi Naruto dari padang rumput itu. Kaki sang Rokudaime melangkahi tanpa ragu tubuh-tubuh ANBU yang tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah di belakang pepohonan.

'Apa mereka mimisan berat gara-gara apa yang kami semalam?', Naruto membatin khawatir. Ia menyesali dengan nasib naas para ANBU itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

Di saat yang sama, suatu tempat di Konoha.

"Semua sudah siap, aku hanya membutuhkan darah segar dari Uzumaki Naruto", ucap sosok misterius pada seorang kunoichi Konoha yang menatapnya takut-takut.

Kunoichi itu tampak ragu untuk menyerahkan kapsul darah yang dipegangnya. Kapsul itu menjaga kesegaran dan kualitas darah di dalamnya hingga 48 jam. Akan sangat menyusahkan jika mengambil darah segar Naruto saat ia mulai betransformasi.

Sosok misterius itu mendengus meremehkan. Kunoichi didepannya mulai plin-plan, padahal sebelumnya ia sangat menyambut usul untuk menyegel iblis seribu tahun dengan berapi-api.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan peranjian kita 'kan? Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengambil sampel darah Uzumaki Naruto dan menyeretnya ke tempat ritual"

Sang kunoichi memilin-milin ujung pakaiannya cemas.

"Apa Naruto akan mati setelah iblis di dalamnya disegel?", tanya kunoichi itu khawatir.

"Siapa yang tahu? Bukankah kau tidak peduli dengan nasib teman pirangmu, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jangan bilang sekarang kau berubah pikiran. Pengorbanan ini sangat kecil dibandingkan keselamatan seluruh dunia", ujar orang itu dengan intonasi penuh kebijaksanaan, namun kentara sekali aura membunuh menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Apa yang akan diakukan dang kunoichi sekarang sama rendahnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang. Kalau saja, ia berani mengatakan rencana ini pada Hokage—tidak, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menyutujui usulnya. Di kepalanya hanya ada Naruto—hanya Naruto. Batin sang kunoichi sakit hati, lalu menguatkan hatinya.

Dengan tangan gemetar sang kunoichi menyerahkan dua kapsul darah yang dipegangnya. Lalu memandang sosok misterius itu takut-takut.

"Terima kasih, nona. Aku tunggu kabar baik darimu", ucap sosok itu dingin lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang kunoichi yang masih membeku di tempat.

.

.

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed 

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
(Leave out all the rest, Linkin Park)  
.

.

Huah! Lemon straight pertama!

Hot gak, reader?! #plakked

kuchi sebel ihhhh..

Pas bikin Yaoi malah banyak yang protes supaya dijadiin gender-bender, pas bikin gender-bender malah banyak yang pengen dijadiin Yaoi. Jadi reader maunya apaa?

kuchi ingetin sekali lagi, kuchi itu sangat konsisten sama karakter and plot cerita yang udah kuchi bikin. Jadi tolong jangan protes lagi ya, bikin stress and males ngelanjutin cerita jadinya. #mewek_mode_on

Udah ah, malah curcol. Hayoo.. ada yang bisa nebak siapa fukuro en si kunoichi itu. Kayaknya udah pada tahu deh. hehe..

Yosh, mind to review (again) minna~?

kuchiharu out!

#very_deep_bow


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo.. kuchi-kuchi hota hai is back!**

**Chapi ini kuchi persembahkan untuk momon, enyey dan enoy yang udah lulus sidang skripsi kemaren. Padahal kuchi lagi pengen namatin BFL #mewek_mode_on, tapi demi kalian kuchi berani begadang buat nulis caphi yang super gaje ini.  
**

**Selamat atas tercapainya gelar yang diimpi-impikan  
Ditunggu traktirannya yo..^^**

**Ini dia balasan chapi kemarin:**

**haruna aoi**:  
Itachi sama Sai? Hehehe #smirk

**Dragon warior**:  
Ni udah lanjut

**siihat namikaze natsumi**:  
Ya betul-betul. Makasih udah ngasih semangat

**uzumakinamikaehaki**:  
Sasuke emang OOC banget haha.. oke, ni udah update

**fajar jabrik**:  
Keep straight? Aduh, kuchi orangnya belok-belok kayak jalan di pegunungan

**uchiha sabai**:  
Wah, maaf gak bisa update cepat-cepat, kuchi lumayan sibuk di dunia nyata. Heheh

** .58**:  
Yo, ini udah lanjut

**Ara Uchiha**:  
Oh, lebih suka yang gender-bender ya? #mangut-mangut

**Axa Alison Ganger**:  
ni udah lanjut mbak…

**issei-san**:  
himitsu (=rahasia).. siap-siap tissue aja dah..

**Higuchi Keitaro**:  
Beneran asem? Huo senengnya.. #lompat-lompat

**Akira No Sikhigawa**:  
Hehe, thanks^^

**hanazawa kay**:  
amienn, semoga sasunaru bahagia. (*reader: bukannya ente yang bikin ni cerita!)

**Naminamifrid**:  
ni udah lanjut mbak…

**Nauchi Kirika-RE22**:  
Thanks ya.. kuchi coba untuk selalu semangat walo dikritik habis-habisan hiks..

**Neko Twins Kagamine**:  
Huo, itu mah ada di antiklimaks. Jadi masih dirahasiain hehe.

:  
Aduh, jangan membenci Sakura ya.. kuchi bingung siapa lagi yang bisa dijadiin antagonis soalnya. Cuma Sakura yang punya motif yang pas

**BlackRose783**:  
ni udah lanjut

**vherakim**:  
Betul sekali. Ni udah lanjut

**Himawari Wia**:  
Makasih banget ya buat Wia-chan yang selalu nunggu-nunggu fic-nya kuchi.. #mesem-mesem.

**Yuuki No Hime**:  
Betul sekali, oh.. dengan senang hati kalo mau nge-fav. Hehe..

:  
sankyuuu

**afifahfebri235**:  
Yuph..

**EstrellaNamikaze**:  
Yo.. ni udah lanjut

**fatayahn**:  
Hihi.. paling asik ngejadiin orang paling dekat yang jadi musuh dalam selimut,, khuhuhu

**Hyull**:  
Er.. walopun kuchi nulis yaoi, bukan berarti kuchi gak normal lho Hyull-san. Kok dibilang ngaret? Sejak awal kan kuchi gak pernah komitmen buat update kilat. Bikin cerita itu butuh waktu, gak bisa langsung jadi begitu aja. Jadi Hyull tolong maklum ya, kalo kuchi gak bisa update cepat.

**amour-chan**:  
Ya, kuchi sempet depresi karena banyak dikritik lewat PM. Padahal kalo gak suka mah, gak usah baca. Kuchi udah peringatin di awal-awal. #sigh.. Padahal yaoi atau gender-bender kan punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Kenapa harus dibanding-bandingin ah.. maaf jadi curcol.

**Kira-chan**:  
Thanks, Kira-chan. Ya, betul jawaban anda.

**yuichi**:  
Siph, ini udah lanjut

**leejisung4:  
**makasih udah bilang seru..

**dany**:  
kuchi tuh cewekkkk liat aja di profil. mesumnya joss ya? KYAAAA

**Guest**:  
ALL HAIL SASUNARU!  
Ya, kuchi juga merinding banget kalo baca Sasuke jadi cewek ato jadi Uke. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, belum siap mental aja.. Hahahah. Kata orang-orang Jepang sono, orang dengan golongan darah A itu konsisten banget sama prinsipnya. Kuchi juga ngerasa gitu sih, jadi buat reader yang request ff NaruSasu, siap-siap kecewa aja yah. Kuchi bukan orang yang ngikuti arus ataupun virus Fujoshi. #peace

**meyy-chan**:  
Aduh meyy-chan, jangan galak-galak sama Sakura. Nanti digebukin para Saukura FC hehehe

**Aisanoyuri**:  
Setuju banget sama pendapatmu. Dapet inspirasi itu susah banget, gak bisa dipaksa-paksa. Kadang-kadang nongol begitu aja gak tentu waktu. Oh, suka gender-bender ya? Oke-oke, ada beberapa new project gender-bender. Tapi entah kapan mau dipublish hahah.

**suzy**:  
siap, nih udah lanjut

**uchiha-rika**:  
sip.. udah lanjut

**UzumakiKagari**:  
Hanya kuchi yang tahu, ahahahah #ketawa_gila

**Akemi Yamato**:  
Makasih udah nungguin.

**rini melyanti**:  
Ngiler? OMG!

**akyo jinjou:**  
Ni chapi terbarunya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan

**hazuki**:  
bukan kazekage and raikage, tapi tsuchikage sama raikage gan.. ide bagus. Tapi gimana entar deh, heheh..

**dessy**:  
Update setengah bulan sekali? Boleh juga, jadi bisa fokus ke kerjaanyang lain juga kan ya? Makasih atas idenya

**chy karin**:  
Chapi ini gak ada lemon, paling ada lime dikit-dikit lha. Maaf gak bisa kilat, walopun kuchi di semesta ff ini adalah dewa, di dunia nyata tetep aja manusia biasa.. hiks..

**mei-chan, eri-chan, naluUke, sasukay**:  
Update-nya kapan-kapan. Kalo kuchi lagi gak sibuk.

**Guest, L-san:**

amien.. doain aja kuchi supaya ada waktu

**temedobe:  
**iya bulan maret kok, tenang aja. Ini udah update

**Yosh, akhirya selesai juga bales review-nya..**

**langsung aja ah..**

**Happy reading and Enjoy..**

.

**LEGEND OF THE GREAT SHINOBI'S HERO**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M for everything

Genre : Mistery, Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance, Friendship

Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, MISTYPO(S), Gender-bender, OC, Lime, gaje, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk  
'...' mind  
/.../ telepati

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T EVER READ!**

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

**Chapter 8: Sign**

.

When the one thing you're looking for  
is nowhere to be found  
and you back stepping all of your moves  
trying to figure it out 

You wanna reach out, you wanna give in  
Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend  
You wish you could find something warm  
'Cause you're shivering cold

(Something Inside, Jonathan Rhys Meyer).

.

.

"…_.__**Kumenju **__(=sembilan makhluk mistis dan pertapa bertopeng): __**Sei**__ (=naga biru), __**Byaku**__ (=harimau putih), __**Shu**__ (=burung semerah darah), __**Gen**__ (=kura-kura hitam), __**Kú**__ (=ular emas penghuni langit), __**Nan**__ (=pertapa selatan), __**Hoku**__ (=pertapa utara), __**San**__ (=dewa kematian), __**Gyoku**__ (=bidadari surga)—"_

"—_adalah pertanda kedua munculnya sang iblis setelah langit diselimuti kegelapan. Waspadailah salju hitam seringan bulu yang membuat anak-anakmu sakit parah dan wadah para bijuu menjadi lemah. Pertanda ketiga bagimu untuk berwelas asih bahkan pada musuh lamamu…". _

"…_Bulan sabit merah yang menggantikan bulan baru adalah pertanda keempat. Cahaya itu membuat iblis seribu tahun semakin kuat, Sementara ketakutan dan keputusasaanmu yang lahir dari rasa benci dan pengkhianatan akan semakin mengokohkan eksistensinya…"_

"…_Berisi adalah kosong, kosong adalah berisi. Segala sesuatu, termasuk kehidupan dan kematian adalah ilusi. Lautan pendenderitaan terlalu luas, jika kau merelakan penderitaan itu—barulah bisa menepi dan mendapat pencerahan…"_

"…_**Kumenju Sowaka!(1)**__ hancurkan segalanya menjadi debu…"_

"Hie, dongeng macam apa ini?! Hal-hal aneh seperti ini menjadi dongeng sebelum tidur untukmu, Yuuto-san?", tanya seorang Chuunin menatap tak percaya seorang pendeta yang baru dikenalnya. Pendeta muda itu hanya mengedikkan bahu menanggapi lalu melanjutkan aktivitas 'beres-beres'nya.

Semula Konohamaru hanya iseng membaca kertas lusuh yang terselip diantara kitab-kitab ajaran Buddha milik pimpinan si pendeta. Ia semakin tertarik saat ternyata tulisan di dalamnya berisi informasi tentang iblis seribu tahun, tapi langsung membatin horror saat membaca tulisan kecil di pojok kanan bawah kertas: 'PS: ceritakan ini pada para calon pendeta sebelum mereka tidur!'.

Hanya orang gila yang menceritakan dongeng seram iblis seribu tahun pada anak-anak kecil. Dan mereka melakukan ini secara turun-temurun sebagai tradisi? Demi kutil milik kakeknya di alam baka! Pendeta-pendeta ini pasti mengalami masa kecil kurang bahagia!

"Aku tahu, kau pasti mengira para pendeta kuil api sudah tidak waras 'kan? Semula aku juga beranggapan begitu. Tapi dongeng ini sengaja dikisahkan setiap malam agar kami selalu waspada dengan kedatangan iblis ini. Dan waktunya tinggal dua hari lagi…", kata si pendeta mengusap-ngusap frustasi kepalanya botaknya yang sebenarnya sudah mulai ditumbuhi rambut tipis.

Konohamaru paham akan kegalauan si pendeta, jika bukan gara-gara kecerobohan pendeta itu sendiri, gulungan rahasia penyegel iblis seribu tahun pasti tidak akan jatuh ke tangan si pencuri. Mereka beruntung pencuri itu masih belum bertindak sampai saat ini.

Mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Konohamaru akhirnya bertanya tentang hal lain.

"Jadi barang-barang aneh ini untuk apa sebenarnya?", tanya Konohamaru lagi mengulurkan kertas mantra berwarna kuning dengan tulisan yang menurutnya—sangat mencurigakan—pada Yuuto.

"Mantra penghalang 'pandangan langit'. Sebagian leluhur beranggapan bahwa iblis seribu tahun adalah bodhisattva (=calon budha) yang memang dikirim langit untuk mengakhiri penderitaan manusia. Karena itu ritual yang akan kita lakukan ini dimaksudkan untuk menghalangi pancaran bulan sabit merah yang dikirimkan Buddha secara langsung kepada Uzumaki Naruto", ujar Yuuto panjang lebar menjelaskan.

Dua laki-laki sebaya ini kemudian melanjutkan mengepaki segala bentuk persiapan untuk melakukan ritual aneh, tugas yang tampaknya—sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Konohamaru. Mungkin Konohamaru lebih memilih misi menantang seperti mengejar-ngejar banteng (?), pikir Yuuto.

Konohamaru merenungi perkataan Yuuto barusan. Dongeng ini menjelaskan mengapa pendeta terdahulu menganggap menghalangi sinar bulan lewat menghalangi sumber utamanya, matahari—bisa membantu menyegel iblis itu. Tapi nyatanya, alih-alih ritual itu berhasil, perubahan Naruto-'nii' justru dipicu lebih cepat. Apakah ritual yang sekarang bisa menyelamatkan Naruto-'nii'?

Chunnin Konoha itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Merasa lagi-lagi mereka menemui jalan yang sulit dan terjal bahkan nyaris buntu. Setelah semua yang dilakukan Naruto-'nii' pada desa dan seluruh dunia shinobi, kini takdir mengerikan justru menghantuinya.

Yuuto yang merasa aneh karena Konohamaru yang sedari tadi berisik sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam, memandang penuh arti pada sosok itu. Sejenak ia menarik nafas dalam.

"…_Cahaya bulan sabit merah membuat iblis seribu tahun semakin kuat, Sementara ketakutan dan keputusasaanmu yang lahir dari rasa benci dan pengkhianatan akan semakin mengokohkan eksistensinya"_, ucap Yuuto mengulang kembali sepenggal kalimat dari kisah yang Chunnin itu baca.

"Kau tahu makna yang tersembunyi di balik kata-kata itu, Konohamaru?", tanya Yuuto dengan senyum lembut.

"Eh?"

Ada jeda sejenak. dahi Konohamaru mengernyit mencoba berfikir keras,

"Percayalah pada Uzumaki Naruto", ujar Yuuto sederhana masih tersenyum lembut.

"Bukan kah itu yang kalian lakukan selama ini? Emosi negatif hanya akan berdampak buruk pada situasinya. Buddha akan memberikan pencerahan kepada mereka yang berjalan di atas jalan kebaikan. Bagaimana? Bukankah penjelasanku sangat keren?", ucap si pendeta itu mengakhiri sambil terkekeh pelan lalu nyengir lebar dan mengusap-ngusap ujung hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Konohamaru tertegun. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Naruo-'nii' pasti akan malu memiliki murid yang berfikiran sempit seperti dia. Mau tidak mau ia harus berterima kasih pada pendeta ini, tapi melihat tingkah si pendeta yang berlagak 'sok keren' membuat Konohamaru mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya hanya dengusan yang keluar dari mulut Chunnin Konoha itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kata-kata menggelikan itu? Tripitaka?"

"Bukan, tapi dari novel karangan Sennin-Jiraiya"

Oke, kali ini Konohamaru bukan hanya tertegun tetapi _jawdrop_ berat. Apa buku porno semacam icha-icha tactics mengisahkan dongeng kepahlawanan?

"Sudahlah, pimpinanmu sedang menunggu kita"

.

====kuchiharu====

.

Di suatu tempat  
Di saat yang sama

"GATSUGA!"

Kembali dua sosok yang tampak seperti bor kembar, menembus tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanah lapang yang semula dipenuhi ilalang itu, kini tampak berlubang di sana-sini. Namun apa yang mereka cari masih belum bisa ditemukan. Sementara itu, pemuda berkacamata hitam menyebarkan serangga miliknya ke segala arah termasuk ke dalam lubang-lubang yang digali oleh teman setimnya.

"Byakugan!"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang mengaktifkan doujutsu (=jutsu mata) andalannya. Mata itu sekali lagi mencoba menelusuri chakra tidak biasa di sekeliling mereka, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Tempat itu sama kosongnya dengan sebelumnya, tidak ada keanehan atau apapun yang bisa menarik perhatian mereka.

Setelah beberapa waktu, pemuda itu menghentikan jutsunya lalu menghela nafas lelah. Ekor matanya mengerling sang sepupu di sebelahnya yang masih menunjukkan raut wajah cemas. Sudah berjam-jam mereka mencari, tetapi pedang yang dideskripsikan sang sepupu belum bisa ditemukan. Jangankan menemukan objek benda itu, jejak chakra Naruto ataupun sisa bau darahnya sama sekali tidak terlacak. Mencari pedang misterius yang menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu—bahkan diragukan keberadaannya—sama sekali bukan misi favorit Neji Hyuga.

"Anda yakin, tempatnya di sini Hinata-sama?", tanya pemuda itu tidak yakin.

Sang sepupu hanya mengangguk pelan, namun jelas ada keraguan di matanya. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan gemetar dan rasa putus asa yang semenjak awal menerpanya.

Neji semakin khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya. Jika saja semalam Neji tidak ikut campur , ketua klannya ini pasti sudah dihabisi oleh Kiba dan Shino—segera setelah semua kebenaran keluar dari mulutnya. Hinata bahkan tidak membela diri sama sekali dan menerima semua caci maki dari mantan teman setimnya itu. Ikatan yang dibina selama bertahun-tahun, putus seketika oleh kemurkaan karena rasa pengkhianatan.

Bukannya Neji membela Hinata atau bagaimana, Ia justru sangat marah dan kecewa. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang memperkenalkan pada Neji tekad pantang menyerah akan 'takdir' yang dipaksakan dan digariskan oleh orang lain. Ia belum pernah merasa sebebas ini sebelum mengenal Naruto.

Begitu Hinata mengungkapkan permintaan terakhir Naruto, mereka berempat pergi ke bekas perkemahan dimana tenda Naruto bersama tenda-tenda lainnya hangus terbakar sepuluh tahun lalu. Semalaman mereka terus berlari tanpa istirahat, makan dan minum. Tak satupun obrolan keluar dari mulut mereka, keempatnya terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Bukan kah kau sendiri yang menebas Naruto dengan menggunakan pedang itu, mengapa kau justru tampak ragu?", tanya shinobi berkaca mata hitam dengan nada sinis. Rupanya ia masih marah tentang rahasia yang selama ini disimpan Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata agak tersentak mendengar ucapan menyakitkan itu, tapi kepalanya masih menunduk dalam.

"Kejadian itu sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan menyindir Hinata-sama, Shino? Kita sudah membicarakan ini puluhan kali", ujar Neji kesal. Pasti sudah cukup berat bagi Hinata untuk mengungkapkan semua rahasia gelap yang selama sepuluh tahun ia tanggung. Tidak bisakah mereka setidaknya menghargai keberanian Hinata?

Shino hanya mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Laki-laki yang biasanya tenang itu tampak marah dan tidak sabaran. Apa yang sebenarnya ada difikiran Hinata waktu itu hingga tega mencelakakan Naruto. Jika saja misi ini bukan permintaan Naruto secara pribadi, dia tidak akan sudi bekerja sama dengan wanita semacam Hinata. Terlebih pedang misterius ini sengaja dicari untuk mengakhiri nyawa Naruto.

BLARRR! BLARRR! BLARRRR!

Terdengar bunyi gemuruh di bawah tanah. Sepertinya Kiba dan Akamaru menemukan suatu benda yang keras di bawah sana.

"Kalian semua cepat turun! Aku menemukan sesuatu", teriak Kiba dari dalam tanah namun cukup jelas sampai ke telinga mereka.

Ketiga shinobi itu tampak terkejut sejenak, namun segera memenuhi permintaan Kiba. Neji yang pertama turun disusul oleh Hinata.

Saat Shino hendak menyusul mereka bertiga, tiba-tiba semua serangganya bertingkah aneh. Serangga-serangga jantan yang semula ia suruh untuk memeriksa ke dalam lubang, langsung menghambur ke luar berterbangan tak tentu arah, layaknya awan hitam yang berarak.

Shino mengulurkan tangannya mencoba memerintahkan agar seluruh serangganya berkumpul di dekatnya, tetapi seluruh hewan itu justru tidak mematuhi perintah sang tuan. Semua serangga berkumpul di satu titik membentuk pusaran, tepat di atas lubang terakhir yang digali Kiba. Seolah ada kekuatan misterius yang membuat mereka kacau.

'Ada apa ini? Mengapa semua seranggaku tampak ketakutan?', batinnya khawatir. Apapun yang ada di dalam lubang itu, jelas sangat tidak baik bagi serangga-serangganya.

Akhirnya Shino mengeluarkan sebuah botol keramik kecil berisi cairan feromon serangga betina. Berharap baunya bisa mengalihkan perhatian serangga jantan pencari yang tadi dia keluarkan. Dia lempar jauh-jauh botol itu ke dalam hutan hingga pecah. Tak lama kemudian, semua serangganya merespon positif bau itu, dan pergi menjauh.

Segera setelah semua serangganya pergi, Shino masuk ke dalam lubang. Mereka berada di semacam gua bawah tanah yang cukup luas dan jauh di dalam tanah. Dilihatnya tiga orang temannya membeku menatap sulur pohon besar yang dilindungi sebuah kekkai raksasa berwarna merah. Akamaru bahkan beringsut ketakutan di belakang Kiba.

Hanya ada dua obor yang menjadi penerangan mereka, namun cukup untuk memperlihatkan sebuah katana tua yang berdiri melayang dengan bilah pedang mengacung ke bawah, dikelilingi sulur-sulur pohon yang bergerak menyeramkan. Katana itu tampak usang dengan beberapa tali merah tua mencuat di pegangannya. Warna hitam—yang Shino yakini sebagai bekas darah yang sudah mengering mendominasi bilah pedang itu, namun cukup jelas memperlihatkan beberapa bagian yang sudah retak.

'Sekilas hanya seperti pedang biasa, namun aura yang dipancarkannya bahkan membuat seranggaku dan Akamaru ketakutan setengah mati', batin Shino cemas.

Matanya yang ditutupi kacamata hitam melirik Kiba, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sudah mencoba semua justu yang aku bisa untuk meruntuhkan penghalang itu. Tapi kekkainya terlalu kuat. Aura yang dipancarkan pedang itu justru membuat hewan-hewan takut", ujar Kiba seraya mengelus-ngelus kepala Akamaru. Laki-laki dari klan Inuzuka itu juga menyadari ketakutan yang dialami anjing kesayangannya.

Sebenarnya mereka berempat juga merasakan aura gelap yang sama. Keempatnya berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah berkali-kali, Hinata bahkan tampak nyaris pingsan.

"Serahkan saja padaku!", ujar Shino singkat.

"Cukup lindungi aku dari serangan apapun yang mencoba membunuhku!", lanjutnya tegas. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam ranselnya.

Ketiga temannya menangangguk mengerti, lalu memasang posisi mengelilingi Shino.

Sejak awal ia punya firasat, jika pedang yang mereka cari pasti dilindungi oleh sesuatu. Cukup masuk akal, karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari ada sebuah pedang mengerikan yang hampir mencabut nyawa Uzumaki Naruto tepat di bawah kaki mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Shino berjongkok lalu membuka gulungan itu. Dengan darahnya sendiri, laki-laki itu menulis kanji wareru (=menghancurkan) di atas gulungan yang berhiaskan tulisan-tulisan kuno yang indah.

Shino merapalkan segel ular, harimau, anjing, kerbau dan tikus.

"Kai!"

DUAR!

Sinar kemerahan muncul dari dalam gulungan dan menyerang kekkai itu tepat di depan hingga menimbulkan suara ledakan. Bagian depan kekkai retak, memicu gerakan mengerikan sulur yang menembus keluar dari dalam penghalang—tanpa menghancurkannya sama sekali.

"Ini baru dimulai, bersiaplah!", seru Shino

Ketiga temannya memasang posisi kuda-kuda dengan kunai di tangan.

'Sial, Ini akan semakin sulit!', batin ketiga laki-laki berpangkat Jounin itu bersamaan. Apakah mereka harus meminta tim bantuan untuk misi illegal ini?

.

====kuchiharu====

.

'Ini menjijikan, sangat menjijikan!', batin Naruto histeris.

Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya sang Yondaime Hokage jika melihat putera err.. putri semata wayangnya sedang berlutut memegangi kejantanan burik milik seorang laki-laki?

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dan mulutnya bersamaan. Pantas saja semalam area kewanitaannya serasa dihantam besi seberat puluhan kilogram, kejantanan yang memasukinya tiga kali lebih besar dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Lebih baik ia melakukan harakiri saat ini juga daripada harus mengulum benda besar, panjang, berurat dan terasa berdenyut-denyut itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe? Kau tidak akan mengingkari kesepakatan kita' kan?", tanya laki-laki yang duduk santai di kursi sambil menyeringai lebar.

'Dasar Teme mesum pantat ayam brengsek!', makinya dalam hati.

Ya, mesum. Tidak Naruto sangka si tuan sempurna Uchiha Sasuke Rokudaime Konoha, ternyata seorang penjahat kelamin yang mesumnya tidak tertolong lagi. Mengingat Sasuke selalu dingin dan arogan pada setiap gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya, mana mungkin Naruto berharap hal lain?

Masa bodoh dengan kesepakatan!  
Masa bodoh dengan taruhan!

Salahkan harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi karena tidak mau diperlakukan seperti wanita lemah hingga menantang Sasuke untuk adu panco. Naruto merinding ngeri, setiap kali ia mengingat saat tubuhnya dihantam berkali-kali di bawah tindahan Sasuke. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai laki-la—err, maksudnya sebagai shinobi?

Cih, keadannya yang sekarang sudah tidak pantas lagi disebut laki-laki.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Mata Naruto menyipit menatap laki-laki yang masih menyeringai dengan sangat menyebalkan itu. Mencoba mengeluarkan aura paling mematikan yang dimilikinya. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, dengan santainya laki-laki menopang dagunya dan menatap Naruto secara intens.

"Seorang shinobi tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. Kau kalah dobe, dan sekarang puaskan aku!", perintahnya mutlak.

'Terkutuklah setiap orang yang pernah berkata seperti itu!'

Naruto tampaknya tidak menyadari, ia juga tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa kah kau ganti permintaanmu, Teme?", tanyanya dengan wajah sememelas mungkin. Sungguh ia tidak mau mengulum kejantanan Sasuke, setelah semalaman benda mengerikan itu menyerangnya secara brutal.

Betapa bencinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto terhadap penis sekarang, terutama yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jilat sekarang, atau aku akan memasukkannya ke dua lubangmu yang lain!", ancam Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto seketika gemetar karena ketakutan. Semalam Sasuke sangat liar dan brutal saat memasukinya, benar-benar menyakitkan! Belum lagi saat kejantanan itu mencoba memasuki paksa lubang analnya, meskipun cuma dua ronde. Naruto tidak mau mengulang kejadian mengerikan itu dalam waktu dekat.

Setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke benda yang hampir membuatnya mual itu. Naruto memang pernah ber-onani saat masih laki-laki, tetapi tidak pernah melakukan _blow job_ sebelumnya.

'Awas saja kau Sasuke, akan kubuat kau mengerang nikmat hingga mengemis-ngemis meminta pada ku!', tekad Naruto dalam hati. Jiwa rivalitasnya terhadap Sasuke mulai berkobar-kobar seperti saat ia masih genin dulu. Memikirkan hal itu Naruto tersenyum tipis, yang malah membuat Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak mimisam.

Masa bodoh dengan harga diri! Yang penting si Teme ini menerima balasannya.

Naruto memberikan tatapan paling menggoda yang ia latih berjam-jam di depan cermin beberapa hari lalu. Ia jilat-jilat batang kejantanan itu di seluruh bagian hingga meninggalkan jejak salivanya sendiri, mengabaikan bau anyir dan rasa getir dari indra pengecapnya. Kedua tangannya yang tampak feminim bergerak seirama meremas-remas kejantanan sang Rokudaime, sementara mata saphirenya masih menunjukkan tatapan intens dan seduktif pada Sasuke.

"Shhhshhh"

Didengarnya Sasuke mendesis menahan gairah yang menggelegak, punggung tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya. Kejantanan itu tampak lebih keras hingga nyaris ereksi sempurna, padahal Naruto hanya menjilat dan meremasnya saja. Dasar Teme mesum!

Lidah Naruto mulai mengeksplorasi area lain di sekitar kejantanan itu, menggoda twins-ball Sasuke lalu menggelitiknya beberapa kali. Sedangkan kuku jarinya ia gunakan untuk menusuk-menusuk lubang urin Sasuke, memutarinya seakan sedang menari lalu mengecup ujungnya lembut sebelum melahapnya bulat-bulat.

Sayangnya kejantanan Sasuke yang besar, hanya setengah masuk dalam mulut Naruto.

Rona kemerahan mulai tampak di pipi sang Rokudaime yang pucat. Naruto belum pernah melihat Sasuke merona sebelumnya, benar-benar pemandangan yang langka. Akhirnya seringai puas bertengger di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Hokage-sama?", ucap Naruto di sela-sela kulumannya lalu mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya sok imut, hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit mengejang.

Sasuke semakin erat mengatupkan rahangnya. Semua desahan dan lenguhan ia telan dalam satu tenggakan ludah. Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali jika bawahannya mendengar desahan-desahan seorang Hokage di balik pintu.

Kepala Naruto maju mundur dengan perlahan, menggoda Sasuke dengan sapuan lidah di dalam mulutnya. Sesekali ia hisap kuat ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang tampak seperti jamur dengan penuh suka cita. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi menyukai aktivitas ini, apalagi melihat tampang Sasuke yang seakan ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia nyaris kehilangan kendali untuk tidak memerkosa Naruto di tempat tanpa belas kasihan. Badannya mulai berkeringat, punggungnya menempel erat di sandaran kursi, kepalanya menengadah ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Lenguhan panjang akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya yang dingin, saat Naruto mulai mengginggiti kejantanannya.

Semua sapuan lidah Naruto menyebarkan frisksi-friksi panas setara aliran listrik seratus ribu volt keseluruh inchi tubuh Sasuke. Remasan kedua tengan itu pada bola kembarnya membuat Rokudaime Konoha ini nyaris gila.

'Kusso, ini benar-benar nikmat!'

Perasaannya saja atau Naruto memang sedang menggodanya? Dari mana si pirang Dobe ini belajar melakukan _blow job _yang begitu nikmat?

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan, ini saja tidak cukup.

Tanpa ia sadari tangannya menjambak surai pirang Naruto lalu memaju mundurkannya kasar. Badan Naruto bahkan ikut terbawa seirama dengan gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Mphmmhhh—mphhmmphh—ghokhhh"

"Oh—ya—seperti itu—gadis pintar—akh"

Naruto mulai kesulitan bernafas, kejantanan Sasuke menyodok-nyodok pangkal tenggorokannya dengan keras. Matanya mulai berair menahan perih, sedangkan indera pengecapnya mulai merasakan cairan getir dan kental yang ia yakini sebagai pre-cum laki-laki mesum ini.

Hell, No!

Yang benar saja!

Demi sumpahnya untuk menjadi shinobi terhebat di Konoha, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menang semudah itu.

Surai pirang panjang secerah mentari itu maju-mundur dengan suka rela dengan ritme cepat. Giginya menggesek kejantanan Sasuke namun tidak sampai membuatnya terluka. Seekali Naruto menghisapnya kuat-kuat, lalu memijat pangkal kejantanan itu—membuat desahan dan racauan tak henti keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Akh—akhh—Naruto kau hebat!—mulutmu nikmat, sayang—lagi—lebih cepat!", ujarnya nyaris berteriak keenakan sambil meremas-remas rambut Naruto.

Terdengar suara-suara aneh dan suara benda jatuh di balik pintu, namun kedua sejoli itu tampak tidak begitu memedulikannya.

'Rasakan ini, brengsek!', batin Naruto puas setelah beberapa waktu. Ia menang dalam pertarungan ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan aksinya, yang membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal. Percayalah, berhenti mendadak saat dirimu nyaris klimaks bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Apa yang—"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya melihat Naruto yang masih berlutut di dekat kakinya. Gadis itu sedang berusaha menahan tawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Oh, wajahmu yang sekarang benar-benar menggelikan, Hokage-Teme", katanya sambil nyengir lebar lalu kembali tertawa.

Naruto tertawa lepas, tawa pertama yang dilihat Sasuke semenjak ia berada di Konoha. Semua hal-hal gila tentang iblis seribu tahun telah berhari-hari membuat si pirang kesayangannya ini muram. Sinar mentari yang seolah sengaja menyinari surai pirang Naruto, menghasilkan pendar cahaya putih yang tampak seperti lingkaran hallo, menampakkan kesan angelic. Makhluk indah ini mana mungkin berubah menjadi iblis?

Mengabaikan rasa ngilu di kejantanannya karena belum klimaks, sang Rokudaime mendekat menuju malaikatnya. Lalu membungkam bibir plum itu dengan ciuman lembut.

Mata baby blue itu membulat sempurna, sapuan bibir Sasuke yang lembut dan sedikit basah menimbulkan rasa nyaman dan aman di dada Naruto. Ia belum pernah merasa diinginkan seperti ini, dicintai dengan tulus dan murni. Meskipun tidak bisa ia pungkiri ada pula nafsu di dalamnya.

Sasuke sedikit merasakan cairan miliknya sendiri saat lidahnya mulai menginvasi rongga basah dan hangat itu. Lidah mereka berpaut, menari dalam gairah yang tidak kalah menggebu-gebu seperti semalam. Tangan atletis Sasuke menarik pundak mungil itu mendekat, membuat yukata Naruto sedikit melorot. Tubuh mereka merapat, memeluk satu sama lain dan berbagi kehangatan meskipun masih terhalang pakaian.

Bibir Naruto begitu memabukkan, membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus mengklaimnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas setelah Sasuke menghisap kuat bibir bawah Naruto. Keduanya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paru mereka yang sedari tadi menjerit-jerit.

Langit malam dan siang itu saling memandang dalam keheningan, menyelami dan mengagumi keindahan masing-masing.

Lalu pemilik manik sapphire itu tersenyum lembut, sangat indah dan cantik. Senyuman yang membuat Sasuke rela meninggalkan Konoha sekali lagi agar bisa selalu melihatnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!", ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu artinya kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sejanak Naruto termenung. Jari-jarinya yang lentik mengelus surai raven laki-laki dihadapannya. Menelusuri garis wajah tegas dan rupawan yang begitu banyak digilai kaum wanita. Sasuke meraih tangan 'gadis' yang dicintainya itu, lalu mengecup telapak tangannya lembut. Hidungnya menghirup bau candu yang menguar dan selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Laki-laki ini pernah Naruto anggap sebagai rival, teman sekaligus saudara. Laki-laki yang ia kejar selama tiga tahun lebih karena ikatan yang ia klaim sendiri. Ikatan yang kini telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan hatinya kacau balau dalam semalam. Berada di bawah indimidasi mata kelam itu membuat dadanya berdesir aneh namun menyenangkan di saat bersamaan, rasanya jauh berbeda saat bersama Sakura.

Sakura…

Bagaimana perasaan wanita itu jika tahu selama ini Sasuke menaruh hati padanya? Sakura pasti akan semakin membencinya.

Naruto berada dalam pilihan yang sulit.

"Aku tidak tahu", ujar Naruto jujur tersenyum pedih. Rasanya ia tidak kuat dan terlalu lelah untuk menahan beban kebencian lagi. Lebih baik ia tidak mengutarakan harapan palsu untuk Sasuke.

Naruto melihat sorot mata terluka dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Alih-alih berkata sesuatu yang mengungkapkan kekecewaannya, Laki-laki dewasa itu justru mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lama, lalu kedua kelopak matanya bergantian.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap", ujarnya singkat lalu tersenyum tipis. Senyuman Sasuke yang paling menawan yang pernah dilihat Naruto hingga membuatnya sukses blushing seketika.

Sasuke terkekeh geli, setidaknya kini Naruto telah melihatnya sebagai seorang pria.

Sasuke tidak mau lagi memaksakan kehendaknya. kelak Naruto pasti akan mencintainya dengan tulus dan tanpa syarat. Dia hanya perlu bersabar dan meyakinkan perlahan-lahan. Tetapi wajah manis dengan pipi kemerahan itu benar-bnar menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Tidak tahan, Sasuke kembali memangut bibir itu mesra hingga membuat Naruto terdorong ke lantai.

_Kriet_

Sayangnya kegiatan mereka diintrupsi oleh kapten ANBU yang menyocok kedua lubang hidung sampai menembus topengnya dengan kertas tissue.

"Maaf, mengganggu acara kalian. Tapi ada pertemuan penting yang harus dihadiri Rokudaime", ujar laki-laki bertopeng yang Naruto yakini adalah Itachi.

Sadar dengan posisi memalukan mereka saat ini, dua sejoli itu segera bangun sambil mencoba merapikan diri mereka. Yah, rambut Naruto tampak acak-acakan dan yukata yang dipakainya nyaris melorot, sedangkan Sasuke—Hokage mesum itu sedang sibuk merapikan kembali celananya dengan muka datar.

'Dasar Teme!', maki Naruto melihat Sasuke yang seakan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ehem, ayo kita pergi, Karasu!", ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan dengan langkah ringan, meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat favoritnya.

Sang Rokudaime disambut pasukan ANBU yang sepertinya (kembali) menahan mimisan hebat.

"Kita sudah kehabisan stok darah gara-gara peristiwa semalam, tolong kau sedikit mengurangi adegan hentaimu itu, Sasuke! Ini demi keselamatan seluruh pasukan ANBU!", ucap kapten ANBU Ne dengan nada kesal sambil memencet hidung di balik topengnya.

Beberapa anggota ANBU ikut membenarkan ucapan Sai.

"Aishh, aku dilangkahi ototouku sendiri. Darimana kau mengetahui semua _gaya-gaya _luar biasa itu?", tanya sang kakak dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak merana namun mata berbinar-binar.

Apa Itachi berfikir hendak berguru kepada adiknya?

"Hanya insting sebagai pejantan tangguh", ujar sang Rokudaime singkat lalu melangkah pergi diikuti Itachi dan beberapa ANBU lain.

Setelah rombongan itu mulai menjauh, Sai mulai sewot dan mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Apanya yang insting? Paling-paling ia cuma membaca buku porno yang dipinjam dari guru Kakashi. Hahh… kalau begini aku tidak berani menyebut Naruto _dickless_ lagi. Semalam dia benar-benar kelihatan sexy…", ucap Sai lalu membayangkan peristiwa yang diintipnya di hutan.

BLASTTTT

"BUCHOU!", teriak semua anak buahnya bersamaan.

_(Author: Tenang bukan suara tebasan pedang kok!)_

Darah kembali menyembur deras dari hidung sang kapten ANBU Ne. Selama menjadi kapten, melihat kedua temannya bercinta tanpa mengajaknya ikut serta, adalah cobaan Sai yang paling berat.

Siapa juga yang mau mengajak Sai.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

Kyouga bukanlah seorang penguntit, ia yakin itu. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang punya rasa #kepo yang _aja-aja banget_. Dan tingkah pak tua yang akhir-akhir ini semakin aneh, membuat rasa penasarannya semakin besar. Pasalnya, Izumi semakin sering melamun sambil menatap langit lalu menghela nafas panjang. Terkadang ia juga menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam toilet sambil menyebut-nyebut nama mendiang anaknya. Dan yang paling membuat Kyouga curiga adalah orang tua ini sering menghilang entah kemana lalu muncul tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Awalnya Kyouga mengira Izumi hanya kakek tua penjual ramen biasa yang memiliki anak seorang Chunnin. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, bukankah di foto tua itu Izumi mengenakan rompi Jounin lama Kirigakure? Kenapa ia tidak segera sadar akan fakta bahwa Izumi adalah pensiunan shinobi? Pria tua itu terlalu tampak tidak mencolok dan biasa-biasa saja, hingga membuatnya justru terasa semakin berbahaya.

Bukan tidak mungkin Izumi punya niat tertentu di desa ini. Dan entah mengapa, firasat Kyouga benar-benar buruk dan hal buruk itu jelas-jelas ada sangkut pautnya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Kyouga pernah tidak sengaja memergoki Izumi menatap tajam patung wajah pemuda yang tersenyum lebar itu beberapa hari setelah insiden di festival lampion.

Sejak pagi buta iris mata kecoklatan pemuda berambut gimbal itu, mengikuti kemana Izumi pergi. Pak tua itu tampak menjalankan aktivitas yang biasa untuk seorang warga sipil: minum teh di kedai, melihat-lihat toko cendramata lalu memakan kue dango dengan hikmad di pinggir jalan. Sesekali ia menyapa penduduk Konoha dengan tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

Memang tidak ada yang aneh dari tingkah Izumi sejauh yang ia perhatikan, tapi mengapa hatinya tidak bisa merasa tenang?

Ada yang tidak beres disini. Jelas-jelas tidak beres!

Semuanya tampak terlalu normal dan terlalu biasa seakan telah diseting demikian.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah alasan satu-satunya mengapa putera Izumi yang masih belia ikut dalam peperangan. Mungkinkah Izumi tidak terima saat tahu Naruto masih hidup sedangkan puteranya telah tewas sepuluh tahun lalu?

Hatinya masih tidak mau menerima bahwa gadisnya—Aho-Naru adalah pahlawan besar itu. Tapi jika memang hal itu benar, maka gadis itu sekarang sedang dalam bahaya.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Kyouga bertekad untuk mengikuti Izumi seharian demi melindungi seseorang yang berharga baginya. Memastikan semua firasat ini tidak benar, memastikan semua pemikiran buruknya hanya bagian dari sebuah imajinasi.

Kyouga tidak mau persahabatan mereka yang masih seumur jagung berubah menjadi hal buruk. Kalaupun Izumi memang berniat tidak baik pada Naru, maka harus dia sendiri yang menghentikannya.

Iris mata Kyougayang berwara kecoklatan kembali menelusuri jalan tempat sosok Izumi tadi menikmati jajanan pasar. Tapi sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya, selagi ia sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran tadi.

'Sial, aku kecolongan lagi!', batin Kyouga frustasi.

Chunnin Kumogakure itu berlari sepanjang jalan mencari-cari pak tua yang dikenalnya. Setelah mencak-mencak seperti orang kesetanan dan menimbulkan sedikit keributan, Kyouga berfikir untuk memberitahu ANBU Konoha tentang hal ini. Tapi apakah mereka akan percaya perkataan shinobi asing yang tidak memiliki bukti apa-apa?

"Arghhhh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!", teriaknya hingga mengagetkan orang-orang yang lewat.

Apa Kyouga harus menerobos pertahanan ANBU Konoha dan pergi ke pondok tempat Naru berada?

Apapun caranya, ia harus menemukan Izumi.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

Mandi air hangat lalu berganti pakaian dengan yukata yang layak memang hal yang sangat dibutuhkan Naruto sedari tadi.

Saat ini Uzumaki Naruto mengenakan yukata berwarna kuning lembut dengan obi berwarna merah dengan (lagi-lagi) lambang klan Uchiha tersemat di punggungnya.

Tangannya susah payah mencoba menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dan tampak basah karena habis keramas. Ah, Naruto benar-benar benci rambutnya yang sekarang! Bagaimana gadis-gadis itu bisa tahan dengan benda mengerikan yang gampang rontok ini? Ia merindukan rambut jabriknya yang lama. Setidaknya seorang laki-laki tidak perlu repot-repot menata rambutnya setelah mandi.

Jari-jarinya yang lentik berkutat menarik sisir yang tersangkut di surai pirangnya. Sisir sialan dengan gigi rapat ini sudah hampir lima menit membuat hidupnya susah. Setelah menguraikan belitan di sana-sani dan beberapa makian kasar andalannya, akhirnya Naruto tanpa ragu menarik sisir itu hingga beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut.

"Aishhh, sisir sialan!", umpat Naruto lalu membuang benda menyusahkan itu ke lantai.

Menjadi perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan, ratap si pirang ini merana sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?", tanya suara familiar di belakang Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya disambut wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang tersenyum takut-takut.

"Oh, kau rupanya Sakura-chan. Ada perlu apa berkunjung kemari?", tanya Naruto riang seraya bangkit berdiri lalu tersenyum ramah menyambut teman lamanya.

Kunoichi terkuat di Konoha setelah Tsunade itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak menutupi kecemasannya lalu mulai bicara.

"Sasuke memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke suatu tempat, bisakah kita langsung pergi, Naruto?", tanya Sakura dengan senyum kaku.

Naruto agak heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Apakah Sakura merasa tidak enak gara-gara peristiwa kemarin? Padahal Naruto sudah memaafkan semua ucapan kasarnya waktu itu.

"Tentu, ~ttebayou", ujarnya singkat kembali tersenyum, lalu mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi.

Kedua sosok yang kini bergender sama itu keluar dari dalam pondok lalu melompati dahan-dahan pohon memasuki hutan. Mereka tidak ditemani ANBU atau pengawal seperti biasanya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli, karena ia cukup kuat untuk bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi keadaan di luar pondok yang ia tinggalkan tadi sangat sepi, bahkan terlalu sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di luar pondok, hal yang membuatnya agak khawatir.

"Sebenarnya kemana kita akan pergi, Sakura-chan? Dan kemana para ANBU yang seharusnya pergi mengawal kita?", tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas tepat di belakang Sakura sambil melompati pohon dengan susah payah.

'Pakaian sialan!', Naruto semakin membenci kehidupan barunya sebagai perempuan.

"Me-mereka sedang dalam pe-perawatan karena pendarahan hebat, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Jangan khawatir sebentar lagi kita sampai", ujar Sakura masih memandang ke depan dan agak tergagap, tidak berani menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran. Pendarahan hebat? Apa ANBU itu mimisan lagi gara-gara peristiwa tadi?

Tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Ia sangat kenal dengan gesture wanita itu ketika sedang berbohong.

Sakura tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya 'kan?

Mencoba mengusir pemikiran aneh yang mungkin bisa terjadi, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Gadis pirang itu tetap mengikuti Sakura melangkah jauh ke dalam hutan dan mengabaikan semua rasa kecurigaannya.

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto selalu mempercayai teman-temannya. Ia harus yakin seratus persen pada Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya berhenti di suatu dahan pohon, lalu melompat turun ke tanah. Naruto mengikutinya turun, agak sulit karena pakaian perempuan alias yukata yang sedang ia kenakan.

Mereka tiba di tengah hutan yang hanya sedikit diterangi matahari, padahal saat ini sedang siang bolong. Hutan dengan pencahayaan remang-remang ini membuat Naruto agak ngeri. Apakah ada hantunya?

"Eh, kau yakin di sini tempatnya?", tanya Naruto agak takut. Dia tidak mau dikejutkan dengan penampakan kappa (=sebenarnya berupa makhluk air serba hijau) atau hantu penunggu pohon tuamacam kuntilanak yang tersohor di negeri antah berantah.

_kresek..kresekk_

'_Homina-homina-homina'_, batin Naruto merapal doa tak henti-henti. Ia tidak suka segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makhluk halus dari dunia lain.

Sebuah sosok di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan bergerak ke arah mereka dengan langkah pelan dan lambat. Sosok itu entah mengapa tampak familiar di mata Naruto.

"Ramyaku kusari (=rantai kekacauan)!", desis sosok itu dalam kegelapan, tapi cukup jelas di telinga Naruto.

Rantai-rantai berukuran besar dan berwarna putih langsung menyerangnya dari lima arah yang berbeda. Memerangkap kedua kaki, tangan, tubuh dan leher Naruto hingga jatuh berlutut ke tanah. Dilihatnya Sakura telah melompat mendekati sosok misterius itu menjauh dari Naruto.

Rantai ini, rantai yang sama yang pernah memerangkap kakinya saat di festival lampion. Apakah sosok itu adalah pendeta dari kuil api?

"Naru!", seru suara keras yang sangat Naruto kenal. Tepat beberapa meter di sebelah kanan Naruto, pemuda berambut gimbal dengan banyak luka memar dan pakaian sobek, diikat di sebatang pohon. Laki-laki itu tampak terluka di sana-sini dengan energi chakra yang sangat lemah bahkan hampir tak terasa, seakan telah melalui pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati.

"Kyouga?!", panggil Naruto tak percaya.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa Kyouga juga bisa ada di sini?

"Sakura, apa maksudnya ini? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?!", ucap Naruto dengan sorot mata tajam.

Sakura tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, menyerahkan dirinya untuk disegel. Mereka sudah lama berteman. Iya kan? Batin Naruto agak ragu.

Kunoichi itu tidak menjawab apapun, wajahnya tampak jelas cemas dan kalut. Alih-alih membantu Naruto, Sakura justru melompat menjauh.

"Go-gomen", hanya itu yang ia ucapkan sebelum bergerak mendekati sosok misterius itu.

Sosok itu terus mendekat dengan langkah perlahan, memancar aura membunuh dengan sebuah benda panjang di tangan.

Wajah laki-laki tua dengan ekspresi dingin muncul dari balik bayang-bayang. Wajah yang sama—yang pernah tersenyum lembut sambil menyuguhkan bermangkuk-magkuk ramen hangat kepada Naruto di hari pertama ia terbangun.

"Izumi-jii-san?", tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Naru-chan, ah—maksudku Uzumaki Naruto", ujar sosok itu dengan suara diulur-ulur.

"Ternyata benar kata orang, kau terlalu naïf hingga mempercayai setiap perkataan temanmu. Aku beri tahu kau satu rahasia, kawan baruku. Teman—adalah mereka yang belum berkhianat kepadamu", ucap Izumi lalu terkekeh pelan.

"K-kau—Sakura?!", tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih dan terluka. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar suara sahabatnya itu, namun tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Izumi membuka gulungan hitam dengan lambang kepala setan, hingga terbuka seluruhnya. Gulungan itu melayang di udara dengan pendar hijau. Kapsul darah pertama yang dipersiapkan Sakura ia lempar, hingga cairan merah itu menodai hampir seluruh bagian gulungan, lalu merapal lima segel kuji-in(2).

"_Rin_ (=datang), _Toh_ (=bertarung), _Kai_ (=siaga), _Retsu_ (=membentuk barisan), _Zen_ (=di depan)—"

"—Datanglah para kesatria, bertarung sebagai satu tubuh, siapkan barisan di depan. Hancurkan iblis ini menjadi debu!", seru Izumi.

Delapan sosok laki-laki berpakaian serba putih dihiasi atribut pendeta muncul mengelilingi Naruto membentuk segi delapan. Kulit mereka sepucat mayat dengan retakan dibeberapa bagian seolah terbuat dari batu pualam., Mata dan mulut mereka dibekap oleh kain hitam, mereka tidak melihat ataupun mendengar korbannya. Hanya menjalankan perintah sang pemanggil.

Telapak tangan kiri seluruh pendeta itu mengarah ke wajah Naruto sedangkan tangan kanannya membentuk posisi seperti biksu Buddha yang tengah berdoa.

"Fuin-nisshoku-endan (=segel gerhana matahari akhir)!", teriak Izumi.

"AAARGGGGHHHHHH!", teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Sebuah diagram hexagonal berwarna hijau terang terbentuk di bawah kaki Naruto. Tulisan kanji di dalamnya berputar cepat. Rantai-rantai yang melilit tubuh gadis itu semakin erat, hingga nyaris meremukkan tulang-tulangnya.

"NARU! LEPASKAN DIA, KAKEK TUA BRENGSEK! APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN!", teriak Kyouga sambil mencoba melepaskan diri. Dia tidak punya senjata atau apapun yang bisa membuka talinya, tubuhnya juga terlalu lelah setelah pertarungan mati-matian tadi.

Sebuah nafas berat keluar dari mulut Naruto, hingga rasanya seluruh paru-parunya tiba-tiba kosong. Bola-bola chakra hitam dengan pendar orange mengelilingi sosoknya dalam tarian-tarian indah.

Perasaan haus yang beberapa hari hilang itu kini muncul kembali, tubuh Naruto gemetar menahan panas yang membakar tenggorokannya. Kulitnya memucat seputih kanvas, pembuluh darah kehitaman mulai tampak jelas di sekitar leher dan lengannya yang terbuka.

Gigi taringnya sedikit memanjang, begitu pula dengan kukunya. Manik saphirenya mulai berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan iris vertical.

Izumi mengeluarkan kapsul darah kedua lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Lakukan seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan!"

Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura menerima kapsul darah itu. Manik emeraldnya sejenak mengerling Naruto yang tampak masih kesakitan.

Ia sungguh takut, ia tidak mau melakukan ini!

"A-aku—"

"Selesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai, nona kunoichi!", peritah mantan jounin Kirigakure itu mutlak.

Dengan menutup mata dan hatinya, Sakura mengambil kunai lalu melukai tangannya sendiri hingga berdarah. Ia meneteskan darah Naruto dan darahnya sendiri ke cawan kuningan yang telah disiapkan Izumi.

'Perpaduan yang sempurna. Darah iblis dengan darah pengkhianat, akan membuat penyegelan ini berakhir sempurna', batin laki-laki tua itu lalu menyeringai keji.

Ayah yang dipenuhi rasa dendam itu tidak menyadari, usahanya hanya akan membawa akhir bagi dunia ini.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

DEG

BBRRASSHHHH… BBRUUUKKK…

Sebuah retakan besar tercipta di patung wajah seorang pemuda jabrik dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing, hingga beberapa batuan jatuh ke tanah dengan suara keras. Guratan itu memanjang dari telinga kanan hingga ke dahi kirinya. Seluruh warga Konoha yang melihat kejadian mengejutkan itu langsung menghentikan seluruh aktivitas, bahkan anak-anak yang sedari tadi berisik karena sedang bermain telah ikut bungkam. Semua mata hanya terfokus pada patung wajah Uzumaki Naruto, termasuk sang Rokudaime, Uchiha Sasuke.

Konoha jatuh dalam keheningan total.

Hal serupa hanya pernah terjadi sebelum Sandaime Hokage—Sarutobi Hiruzen tewas saat terjadi penyerangan yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru bertahun lalu. Penyerangan yang merenggut banyak korban jiwa, sekaligus juga membuat dirinya dan Naruto nyaris kehilangan nyawa mereka dalam pertempuran berat.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke meremas terlalu erat kotak kayu berbalut kain satin biru yang ia genggam hingga nyaris retak. Kotak itu berisikan sepasang cincin dari logam mulia, cincin yang sengaja ia pesan seminggu lalu untuk dipakai Naruto dan dirinya sendiri saat mengikrarkan diri nanti.

Perasaan apa ini? Apakah Naruto sedang dalam bahaya? Tapi bukankah ia dijaga oleh puluhan pasukan ANBU yang sangat terlatih? Sai bahkan berada langsung di bawah perintahnya untuk melindungi Naruto, meskipun gadis itu selalu menolak bantuan mereka mentah-mentah.

"Hokage-sama!", panggil salah seorang ANBU yang menghampirinya lalu berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kami menemukan para ANBU yang bertugas menjaga Naruto-sama terluka parah, dua kilometer dari pondok tempat Naruto-sama 'seharusnya' sedang berada"

Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak menyadari nada panik sang ANBU yang secara tidak langsung mengkonfirmasi bahwa Narutonya telah menghilang. Tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata apapun tiba-tiba semua orang dikejutkan oleh kegelapan yang menyerang langit Konoha.

Matahari mulai ditutupi oleh bayangan hitam, perlahan namun pasti sumber kehidupan itu tertutup seluruhnya.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan benda-benda rapuh dalam sapuan mematikan. Hawa dingin dan mencekam menyelimuti seluruh desa.

Pertanda pertama akan kebangkitan iblis seribu tahun telah muncul.

.

.

The horizon is fading away  
You can't even depict tomorrow in the sky so blue  
I'm unable to even breath amongst the crowds of frozen people  
How long has it been since I dived into this place? 

I want to breathe but I'm having difficulty here  
Simply looking up into the dark of night  
I am diver struggling with sichness from descent.  
(Diver, NICO Touches the Walls)  
.

.

TBC

Keterangan:

(1). _**Kumenju**_ : lima monster dan empat pertapa bertopeng rubah yang disummon Menma di Naruto Shippuden The Movie 6 : Road to Ninja. Kuchi pinjem makhuk-makhluk luar biasa ini buat jadi bawahannya Naru di chapi depan ahahahah.

(2). _**Kuji-in **__:___segel tangan yang sedikit berbeda dengan segel tangan dua belas shio yang dipakai shinobi di Universe Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei. Tepatnya ada sembilan segel dan segel ini sering digunakan oleh para biksu untuk melakukan ritual atau hanya sekedar bermeditasi. Kata _Sowaka_ (=memanggil) adalah saduran dari kata _Shava', _dari bahasa shansekerta. Mantra kuji-in yang diucapkan Menma untuk memanggil para kumenju.

.

Yosh, semoga chapi singkat ini tidak akan membuat reader ngamuk-ngamuk ahahah #gaplokked Beginilah jadinya, kalo kuchi ngetik diem-diem saat lagi kerja. Noh, bos kuchi udah melototin kuchi mulu dari tadi, ketahuan punya anak buah yang gak beres.

ff ini juga gak akan kuchi panjang-panjangin kayak sinetron alay di tipi-tipi. Paling dua ampe tiga chapi lagi tamat. Jujur LOGSH sama BFL bener-bener bikin kuchi depresi ampe hampir gak konsen kerja.

Awalnya LOGSH sengaja kuchi bikin buat penggmar gender-bender SasufemNaru dan BFL buat para fujoshi dan fundashi tercinta. Eh, tahunya dua-duanya nyerang kuchi di ff yang berbeda. Niat baik kuchi ternyata berbuah bencana, hueeee! #nangis_lebay

Maaf juga karena telah menyebut-nyebut ajaran Buddha di fic ini. Sama seperti BFL, ini hanya demi kebutuhan cerita

Ah, sekian saja curcolnya..

Do you mind to rivew?

Riview kalian sangat berharga untuk membuat kuchi tetep semangat buat nulis.

Love all of you so much,  
kuchiharu out!


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLLAA MINAAAA…. Pada kangen sama kuchi-kah?**

**Kuchi gak terlalu ngerti soal issue SOPA 2014. Ada yang bisa tolong jelasin? Kuchi baca di homepage fanfiction juga gak ada pemberitahuan resmi soal ditutupnya web ini.**

**Mungkin nanti temen-temen bisa buka blog kuchi di .com**

**tapi isinya belum ada apa-apa hehe.**

**.**

**Berikut adalah balasan review chapi 8:**

**EstrellaNamikaze: **penasaran? kuchi juga… eheheh :D

**Namikaze Sholkhan: **hampir puncak klimaks, uy

**MizuKaze Naru: **Makasih udah bilang keren, :) yo.. gapapa.. asal sekali-kali review aja..

**uzumakinamikazehaki: **Huo, gomen. kuchi emang agak ngebashing Sakura di sini. Jangan benci Saku-chan ya..

**leejisung4: **Haa, maaf-maaf. Kuchi gak bisa update cepat, soalnya kuchi udh kerja. Maaf banget.

**BlackRose783: **sip, ini udah lanjut

**hanazawa kay**: mengapa Naru banyak dikhianati? Oh, kuchi cuma mau ngangkat tema lama Kishi-sensei, temen jadi musuh dan musuh jadi temen. Hehe, gitu deh.. Di sini ceritanya iblis seribu tahun emang selalu lapar/haus akan chakra.

**Akira No Shikigawa: **hehe, kuchi suka Suke yang mecummm…

**Ara Uchiha**: ya.. nanti new project SasufemNaru kuchi umumin di final chapter ya. haha.

**issei-shan**: hiks.. iya, kasiiannn..

**Neko Twins Kagamine**: aduh, kuchi gak bisa ngebocorin plot cerita, maaf ya..

**Axa Alisson Ganger**: Hiee, jangan salahin Sakura sama Izumi ya.. salahin script kuchi yang super gaje ini..

**Hyull**: *sigh.. yang namanya ngaret itu kalo melakukan sesuatu terlambat dari waktu yang disepakati. Maaf ya bukannya kuchi sok menggurui, tapi kuchi sering merinding ngebaca komen Hyull-san di ff lain. Yah, kuchi gak bisa janjiin apa-apa, daripada nanti disangka jadi orang yang gak nepati janji. Kalo ending sama plot ya masih rahasia yo.. not hurt feeling, anyway.. #peace

**Nauchi Kirika-RE22**: maaf Kirika-san, apa daya jadi pegawai honorer penuh dengan kerjaan..

: hehe.. baca aja ya..

**leontujuhempat**: siphh

**siihat namikaze natsumi**: hihi.. sori, plotnya gak bisa kuchi bocorin.. yang sabar aja ya nunggunya

: yuk.. dilanjut kok

**yunaucii**: aminn semoga happy end..

**fatayahn**: HIE?! Tapi ide yang bagus. Eh, AHn-san gak tahu siapa Maito-Dai? Itu bapaknya Guy-sensei asal mula semua jiwa muda yang bergejolak itu. Ada di Naruto Shippuden chap teranyar, lupa chapi berapa.

**haruna aoi**: sebenere awalnya kuchi mau bikin adegan nista Itachi sama Sai rebutan ngintip SasuNaru. Tapi rasanya kok malah jatoh jadi humor? momen romantisnya malah gak dapet hehe.

**Higuchi Keitaro**: #blush makasih udah muji kuchi.. ya, betul ini hanya FIKSI, men! Jadi reader jangan berlebihan ya marah-marahnya hehe..

**Vianicka Hime**: iya, yang BFL juga udah tamat. Ternyata banyak yang protes juga endingnya.. oalah susahnya jadi author yang baik.. T.T

**Icha Clalu Bhgia**: holla juga, eh beda?! Ya iyalah dibedain, MT ya MT, LOGSH ya LOGSH.. #tentanged (reader: apaan sih Lo gaje banget!).

Ehem2 #garuk2 Gomen ya, kalo lemonnya kesannya terburu-buru. Yah, Sasu di LOGSH jelas beda sama Sasu di MT, kan? **In LOGSH Sasuke is **_**desperately**_** in love with Naruto**, bayangin aja Sasu sepuluh tahun nunggu Naru, tapi tiga hari lagi Naru jadi iblis dan ternyata perasaan Naru ke Sakura gak pernah berubah. Kalo nimbang-nimbang perasaan Sasu, justru radaaneh kalo Sasu gak keburu-buru, Naru juga terlalu Dobe buat nawarin berlemon-lemon ria. Everything has been planned, kecuali detail lemon di chap-7. Alasannya udah kuchi sebutin di sana. Hehe :D

Gaya nulis kuchi? Apa Icha-san udah pernah baca ff BFL kuchi, tapi itu yaoi siii. Mungkin Icha-san bakal liat gaya nulis kuchi yang sebenarnya. Kuchi justru ngerasa MT itu proyek gagal, gak ada pendalaman karakter, ceritanya rada smuff gitu, perasaan Sasu ke Naru dan sebaliknya juga gak dibahas total. Ah, pokoknya MT itu rasanya gaje banget.. ,'

Gitu deh pokoknya, mohon maaf kuchi emang punya banyak kekurangan. Ya.. kuchi masih harus banyak belajar lagi.. #bungkuk-bungkuk

**etinprawati**: oce, gapapa kok.. makasih udah mampir.. :D

**Naminamifrid**: Hehe, punya anak gak ya? Bingung juga.

**Aisanoyuri**: iya, nulis di tempat kerja emang bahaya, untung kuchi gak di PHK #fiuhhh. Makasih buat semangatnya.

**Kira-chan**: update asep aja ah.. hehe

**meyy-chan**: wah meyy-can ternyata sangat menghayati cerita rupanya khuhuhuh.. yah, sebenere kuchi juga rada gak suka sama chara Sakura (maaf Saku-lovers! Ampuunnn).

**Zara Zahra**: wah, pertanyaannya banyak.. dan semuanya tentang plot cerita. Yang sabar aja nungguin kuchi ya Zara-san. Kuchi lagi galau tingkat dewa di realworld. hiks.. T.T

**amour-chan**: demi rambut Prof. Snape yang gak pernah pake shampoo, tenang Naru cuma mau jadi iblis aja kok #gampared

**Guest1**: tolong juga jangan paksa kuchi buat update cepet2. Kalo fic-na jadi ancur gimana? (-/|\-')

**Guest2**: oke, terima kasih udah nungguin

**momon imut sejagat**: HOEK! Kau makin narsis aja, mon! #karunged. Yo, nanti kuchi main ke Bandung lagi kalo diizinin si boss. Eh, wisudanya pas hari kerja kan? Waduh, bisa dateng gak ya? Hehe, kayaknya harus ngerayu-rayu si bos dulu nih buat bisa bolos seharian. 

HEE? Jangan lah mon, kalo mereka pada tahu ijazah kuchi bisa dicabut! Salam buat anak-anak juga ya.. maaf hadiahnya malah adegan rate-M gini khahahah..

**Guest3**: well, it's okay.. #ngangkat-bahu. Hontouni Gomenasai untuk para reader yang chara favorite-nya jadi berubah total di ff kuchi #bungkuk-bungkuk.

Buat yang udah baca BFL pasti pada tahu betul kalau kuchi suka ngebashing chara. Dan di chapi2 sebelumnya kuchi udah ngasih hint2 soal beberapa chara yang mungkin terlalu OOC disini. Namanya juga fic , tentu saja cuma imajinasi. Jangan berlebihan menghayatinya ya.. Minna-san #bungkuk-bungkuk(lagi). Jadi yang gak suka, lebih baik mundur dengan sukarela ya, daripada kuchi ajak berantem. Hehe.

**yuichi**: yuk, ini udah lanjut.

**rini melyanti**: wah, makasih udah suka ff ini :D

**Yong byun, Zi mei**: hoho.. baca aja ya..

**Shirube Hikari**: yuppo, salam kenal juga. Semoga berkenan untuk terus ngikutin kelanjutin ff yang gaje ini.

**suzy**: yuk, ini udah lanjut

**dyahcahyayayaya**: well, it's TOP secret, I can't tell you this time. #smirk. Amin, terima kasih atas doanya.

**Guest4**: terima kasih untuk dukungannya #Maito-dai-mode-on

**kitsune**: siph, ini udah lanjut semoga berkenan

**WAH, akhirnya beres juga bales review-nya. Terima kasih buat para reader yang udah nyempetin buat review (walo beberapa rada nyelekit hiks..) ato ngefav dan ngefollow ff kuchi yang gaje ini.**

**Untuk para flamers, yos.. no hard feeling yawh! Baik soal chara, jalan cerita, cara menulis ataupun jadwal update kuchi yang gak tentu #nyengir-gaje. Makasih banget buat jujur sama kuchi. Kuchi makin yakin kurangnya kuchi dan ff kuchi di bagian mana. Tapi kemungkinan besar kuchi gak akan ngikutin kata-kata kalian Hahaha.. #ketawa-setan #tendanged-by-all-flamers. **

**I MEAN, THIS IS ME—NO MATTER HAVE YOU SAID, I'LL CONTINUE MY WAY**

**Kuchi cuma nyari wadah buat ngeekspresiin hobby kuchi yang suka bikin karya-karya fiksi. Jujur selama sekolah dan kuliah, kuchi selalu terjebak sama hal-hal berbau karya tulis ilmiah dan proposal program kerja. Kuchi belom pernah bikin cerpen atau semacamnya dengan serius, kecuali untuk tugas sekolah yang tentuya punya batasan-batasan norma. Hell, gak mungkin kan kuchi ngarang cerita NC-17 di pelajaran bahasa Indonesia!  
**

**Makanya kuchi shock banget, waktu ada issue web fanfiction bakal ditutup. #sigh semoga itu benar-benar gak terjadi.**

**Kuchi akan terus belajar jadi author yang lebih baik dan lebih sabar tentunya. Mohon maaf atas semua salah-salah kata, baik yang disengaja atau yang tidak disengaja  
(berasa pidato ya?)**

**Yosh, daripada bermellow-mellow ria.  
Mari kita membaca bersama-sama the next chapter of the legend of the great shinobi's hero. Percayalah, chapi ini bukan chapi yang menyenangkan. So please don't *$# %* me after finish your reading.. #smirk khukhukhu..**

**.**

**.**

**LEGEND OF THE GREAT SHINOBI'S HERO**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance, Friendship, Mystery

Pairing : Sasu x (fem)Naru

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, MISTYPO(S), Gender-bender, OC, bashing chara, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk  
'...' mind  
/.../ telepati

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T EVER READ!**

.

.

**Chapter 9: Rise of Demon**

I feel it burn inside  
Burning me like the rising sun  
Lifted into the sky  
took away the only thing I loved

I know after tonight all your power crumble in my arms  
So don't worry, I'll be fine  
When my life ends, I'll leave this scar.  
(Betrayed, Avenged Sevenfold)

_._

'…_Aku mencintai gadis yang bernama Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksanya untuk mencintaiku, walau cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sakura-chan hanya mencintai Sasuke, dia berusaha keras, mengejar dan memenangkan cintanya. Maka dari itu kuteguhkan hatiku untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura-chan dalam memperjuangkan cintanya. Ketika Sakura-chan tersenyum, menurutku senyumannya lah yang paling indah...' (1)._

.

"_**Larilah..."**_

"_**Larilah sebelum aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk menghabisi kalian!"**_

.

**FLASHBACK ON  
**_**Sepuluh Tahun Lalu, Konohagakure**_

.

Tidak ada teriakan, tepuk tangan ataupun tawa lega dan bahagia yang menyambut rombongan para pejuang sekembalinya dari perang. Warga Konoha di sepanjang jalan hanya bisa membungkuk hormat dalam-dalam, sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk pahlawan mereka yang telah pergi.

Rombongan itu pun tidak tampak seperti orang-orang yang sudah memenangkan peperangan. Meskipun Madara telah berhasil dikalahkan, meskipun Juubi telah bisa dipisahkan seperti semula, namun awan hitam yang sama masih menaungi orang-orang itu.

Kabar kepergian Uzumaki Naruto telah sampai di telinga para warga Konoha. Kabar itu berhembus kencang, layaknya gemuruh yang menembus semua dinding dan pintu.

Sosok pemuda berisik kesayangan mereka hilang entah kemana, bahkan beberapa diantaranya menyatakan bahwa ia telah tewas. Semua kejadian buruk ini bagaikan mimpi buruk. Si pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu di ujung jalan ditemani puteri semata wayangnya. Bukan hanya karena kehilangan pelanggan berharga mereka, namun karena tidak lagi bisa melihat senyum cerah nan menawan si pahlawan.

Meskipun dengan langkah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan semangat seorang shinobi, akhirnya rombongan itu tiba di depan gedung Hokage. Gedung itu masih belum banyak mengalami kemajuan, baru setengah rampung dan perlu perbaikan di sana-sini akibat serangan Pain tempo hari.

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat panjang tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, lalu berbalik menghadap empat orang shinobi yang sangat ia butuhkan bantuannya untuk saat ini, dan masa sulit yang akan datang.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sai dan kau juga Sasuke. Siang ini, aku tunggu kalian di ruanganku!", ucap sang Godaime singkat kepada empat orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dengan langkah tegap wanita itu berlalu pergi ditemani Shizune, asistennya yang menatapnya cemas.

Tak satupun diantara empat shinobi itu yang menyahut perkataan sang Hokage, sekedar bergumam dan menganggukan kepala pun tidak. Keempat orang itu masih terlalu _shock _dan berduka atas semua kehilangan yang terjadi.

Menjelang tengah hari, mereka memenuhi panggilan Godaime. Keempatnya berdiri bersebelahan menghadap sang Hokage yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Shizune, asistennya—berdiri disamping Hokage seperti biasa. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk babi kecil yang ia gendong.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana", kata Godaime entah kepada diriya sendiri atau kepada empat orang itu.

"Dewan Konoha memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian Naruto secara sepihak. Semua shinobi tipe sensor yang kita kirim sedang ditarik mundur. Aku bahkan sudah kehilangan alasan untuk tetap melanjutkan misi ini", ujar sang Hokage lalu menengadahkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

Wanita yang sebenarnya berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun itu tampak sangat letih dan lelah. Wajahnya kusam dan gurat kekhawatiran jelas terukir di sana. Entah seperti apa pertemuan yang dihadirinya tadi hingga membuat sang Hokage begitu putus asa.

"Mereka juga bersikeras untuk melangsungkan perjodohan antara kau Uchiha Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura", ucap Tsunade.

Kakashi dan Sai langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget ke arah Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Sasuke. Jelas gadis itu merasa senang karena dipilih sebagai pendamping dari laki-laki yang selama ini ia cintai.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, pemuda berambut raven yang berada di sebelah Sai hanya merespon dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Apakah Sasuke bisa menerima perjodohan yang tiba-tiba ini?

"Cih, jadi sementara kita tidak tahu nasib Naruto di luar sana, kalian malah merencanakan pesta pernikahan. Benar-benar menjijikan! Kau pikir aku mau menerima perjodohan ini!", ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin kepada Tsunade.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha!", tegur Shizune dan menatap tajam laki-laki itu. Berani-beraninya pemuda itu menghina Hokage mereka. Sasuke tidak tahu kesulitan apa saja yang sudah dialami Tsunade-hime.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia tahu perjodohan ini mungkin memang terlalu terburu-buru, tetapi tidak bisakah Sasuke sedikit menghargai perasaannya sebagai wanita? Menolak perjodohan di depan calon mempelai dengan cara kasar seperti itu hanya akan menimbulkan sakit hati baru.

Ton-Ton bahkan mengeluarkan suara keras sebagai bentuk protes dari ucapan kasar si bungsu Uchiha. Kakashi dan Sai tertegun beberapa saat, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan tindakan apapun yang ada di pikiran asistennya itu. Setelah menghela nafas panjang Tsunade akhirnya menatap langsung mata onyx Uchiha bungsu itu. Sejak semula, ia sudah memutuskan untuk berbicara baik-baik pada Sasuke. Dirinya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar beradu argumen.

"Bisa kah kau pertimbangkan sekali lagi perjodohanl ini, Sasuke? Sakura bisa menjadi calon pasangan yang tepat untukmu, bukankah kalian sudah lama saling mengenal? Selain itu, tidak kah kau berambisi untuk membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha? Pikirkan lah masak-masak, kau bisa membangun keluarga untuk dirimu sendiri", ujar wanita itu dengan nada membujuk.

Sakura sedikit lega dengan ucapan Tsunade. Sasuke tidak bisa terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Bagaimanapun pemuda itu harus mulai merencanakan masa depannya. Dan siapa lagi wanita yang paling cocok selain Sakura? Ia adalah kunoichi medis terkuat, teman satu tim dengan Sasuke ketika genin, bahkan dikejar selama bertahun-tahun oleh raksasa hijau Lee dan teman mereka yang telah pergi, Naruto.

Sayang, Sakura memang ternyata terlalu berharap.

"Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang bisa membina rumah tangga dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai?", ujar Sasuke menatap tajam sang Hokage.

Semua orang dalam radius lima meter tersentak kaget. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, mantan nukenin (=ninja buronan) yang telah membunuh Danzo dan mengalahkan Uchiha Madara—baru saja menyinggung-nyinggung soal cinta?

Sigh.. Langit pasti runtuh gara-gara ini.

Tetapi reaksi si pemuda itu benar-benar sejalan dengan kata-katanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya nyaris memutih, laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya menahan seluruh emosi yang membludak dalam dirinya.

Kemarahan dan kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari seluruh inchi tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nama Uchiha, klan itu hanya membawa kutukan pada seluruh hidupku. Biarlah klan Uchiha mati bersamaku, satu-satunya tujuan hidupku saat ini adalah menemukan Naruto dan membawanya pulang dalam keadaan hidup. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus semua dosaku, karena—karena telah mencoba memutuskan ikatan ini", ucap Sasuke lirih di akhir kalimat.

Tidak ada yang Sasuke sesali selain meninggalkan Konoha tiga tahun lau. Jika dia tidak pergi, mungkin dia masih bisa melihat cengiran bodoh si pirang itu, berlatih tanding dengannya sepuas hati lalu mengagumi keindahannya dan mencintainya dari kejauhan tertutupi topeng stoic-nya.

Wajah rupawan yang banyak digilai para wanita itu menekuk, tertutupi surai hitamnya. Namun tidak cukup sulit untuk memperkirakan ekspresi wajah dibalik surai hitam itu, cairan bening menetes di kedua pipinya lalu jatuh ke lantai kayu yang dingin.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Perkataan Sasuke dan semua sikapnya, seolah-olah menyatakan Naruto adalah belahan jiwanya, bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah sekalipun, hal ini terlintas di pikiran mereka.

Sakura membekap mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terkejut dengan semua pengakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu. Si pemuda berambut raven bahkan menangis untuk sahabat pirangnya.

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat satu-satunya pemuda yang ia cintai meneteskan air mata. Sayang, air mata itu bukan untuk dirinya.

Apakah Sasuke akan bereaksi sama jika Sakura yang berada di posisi Naruto?

Apakah Sasuke akan menangis untuk dirinya walau hanya untuk sekejap mata?

ARGH! Ini benar-benar tidak adil!

Sakura lah yang selama ini selalu mencintai Sasuke, selalu menunggunya kembali dan tidak pernah berpaling sedetikpun meski banyak laki-laki yang mengejarnya. Bukankah ia yang lebih layak untuk mendapatkan hati si pemuda raven itu daripada Naruto?

Selalu saja Naruto! Selalu saja dia! Bahkan ketika sudah mati pun Naruto masih menghantuinya!

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto, Sasuke?", tanya suara lain di sebelah Sasuke dengan nada pelan seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Sakura kembali tersentak kaget, kali ini karena pertanyaan Sai yang menurutnya diluncurkan tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tahu batul jawaban apa yang akan diutarakan Sasuke, dan ia benar-benar benci jika harus mendengarnya langsung.

"Sangat—sejak dulu, Naruto adalah satu-satunya tempat bagiku untuk pulang", jawab Sasuke dengan nafas sedikit tercekat.

Si pemuda pucat itu hanya tersenyum memaklumi, lalu menyampirkan tangannya ke pundak kiri Sasuke—sepertinya merasa bersimpati pada pemuda yang baru saja jadi temannya itu.

Sungguh luar biasa bagi seseorang yang tidak peka seperti Sai, bisa memahami keadaan yang membuat bingung seorang senin sekaligus Hokage dan seorang ninja copy.

Kini jelas semua hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di antara dua sejoli itu. Mengapa Sasuke selalu menarik perhatian Naruto dan membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Mengapa ia selalu melindungi bocah berisik itu. Mengapa ia tidak membunuh Naruto di lembah akhir dan di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Dan mengapa ia berteriak pilu saat si bocah pirang itu hilang dalam kepulan chakra hitam.

Sasuke mencintai sahabatnya, sesederhana itu.

Dia bahkan tidak menolak saat Sai memperlakukannya seperti kenalan lama.

"Yare-yare, sebenarnya aku sudah mulai curiga saat pertama kali mengajak kalian ke onsen. Aku masih ingat, kau bahkan mimisan karena melihat bagian belakang tubuh polos Naruto", ucap si Jounin itu tersenyum misterius dibalik maskernya.

Sasuke menghadiahkan _deathglare _terbaiknya pada gurunya semasa genin itu dan disambut dengan _sweatdrop_ berat dari sang sensei.

Godaime Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sasuke yang kini mulai terbuka perasaannya. Wanita itu yakin, pemuda yang dulu begitu dingin, penuh dendam dan ambisius itu akan menjelma menjadi shinobi yang hebat.

Entah mengapa Tsunade merasakan tekad api yang sama dengan Naruto dalam diri Sasuke. Tetapi membayangkan Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus pada bocah periang itu, benar-benar jauh dari bayanganya selama ini.

Jadi selama ini, Naruto menyukai Sakura, Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan Sasuke menyukai Naruto?

Ah, cinta anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar merepotkan! Dirinya malah lebih mirip dengan Shikamaru sekarang.

"Haahh.. Baiklah, tidak ada gunanya lagi bagiku untuk menentang sikap keras kepalamu. Tapi aku akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua untuk mengubah keputusan orang-orang tua itu. Ini akan menjadi perang yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Bersiaplah kita akan bertarung sampai mati!", ujar Tsunade kembali dengan semangatnya yang berapi-api, sepertinya masih terpengaruh suasana perang yang lalu.

"Ha'i, Godaime-sama", mereka menyahut bersamaan. Namun sepertinya tidak ada satupun orang di ruangan itu yang menyadari ekspresi terluka si gadis yang tengah patah hati.

Ataukah mereka hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu?

Dunia ini memang tidak adil.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

_**Masa Kini  
Konohagakure**_

.

"…Gua ini akan dilengkapi kekkai yang bisa menghalang energi negatif. Bee-san juga sedang menuju ke Konoha untuk membantu ritual. Puluhan ANBU telah disiapkan untuk melindungi daerah ini hingga radius satu kilometer. Mungkin hal ini tidak bisa menghentikan perubahan Naruto-san, tetapi mereka akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperlambat perubahannya hingga kita menemukan cara yang—err Hokage-sama Anda masih mendengarkan saya?", tanya Juugo setelah sadar sedari tadi ia hanya mengoceh sendirian.

Rokudaime Konoha itu tampak asyik menikmati semilir angin yang membelai-belai rambutnya. Matanya terpejam dan ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian semalam, detik-detik penyatuannya dengan Naruto.

Bagaimana tubuh ramping dan mungil itu mendesah di bawah tindihannya, bagaimana lidah mereka bertaut dalam tarian panas, bagaimana kejantanannya diremas lembut oleh lubang kenikmatan si gadis yang ia renggut kesuciannya, dan bagaimana cairan cintanya meluncur ganas memenuhi rahim gadis kesayanganya itu.

Astaga, di saat seperti ini mengapa ia malah berpikiran mesum? Sasuke bahkan merasa kejantanannya sudah sedikit mengeras sekarang. Dia menginginkan tubuh Naruto lagi, dan mungkin akan benar-benar ketagihan setelah mencicipinya semalam.

Ketagihan itu begitu kuatnya, hingga ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar mandi hanya untuk menghilangkan efek_ blowjob_ tadi.

Sasuke akan merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia, jika saja ia bisa menghilangkan realitas mengerikan yang menanti dirinya dan Naruto di ujung sana.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang", ujarnya pada diri sendiri lalu menghela nafas berat. Sekarang ia mengerti saat perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Godaime sepuluh tahun lalu.

Perkataan yang hanya muncul saat ia berada dalam titik paling putus asa dalam hidupnya.

Juugo termenung sejenak melihat reaksi sang Rokudaime. Sejak kedatangan Uzumaki Naruto, atasannya itu tampak jauh lebih manusiawi. Ia akan tertawa dan tersenyum saat bahagia dan muram saat dilanda banyak masalah. Perubahan yang baik—sebenarnya, mengingat selama sepuluh tahun Sasuke bekerja seperti 'mesin-pencari-Naruto-otomatis'. Namun laki-laki ini juga semakin sering melamun.

"Bahkan sampai saat ini, Anda begitu mencintainya?", tanya Juugo sambil lalu.

Sasuke yang semenjak awal membelakangi Juugo, kini membalikan badannya. Mata onyxnya menatap lembut laki-laki itu.

Binar kehidupan yang sangat asing di mata Sasuke menyambut indra penglihatan Juugo. Dan tanpa ragu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu, jawaban yang sama yang ia berikan pada Sai sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Sangat—sejak dulu, Naruto adalah satu-satunya tempat bagiku untuk pulang", ucapnya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil.

Juugo tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Apakah ia harus senang karena cinta sang Hokage akhirnya terbalaskan ataukah harus sedih karena takdir iblis seribu tahun yang tidak mau lepas dari mereka berdua.

Juugo memiliki banyak hutang budi pada teman—ah, bukan pada saudaranya itu. Dulu ia mengikuti Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah 'harapan' yang pernah dibicarakan Kimimaru saat Juugo masih menjadi tahanan dulu. Tetapi kini, ia mengikuti dan memberi kesetiannya penuh laki-laki itu karena kemauannya sendiri.

Seandainya ada cara untuk mempertahankan senyuman di wajah saudaranya itu, Juugo akan menukarkan apapun miliknya di dunia ini, bahkan nyawanya sekalipun.

"Pendeta Sora pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik kepada saya", kata Juugo memulai.

"Mungkin terdengar seperti roman picisan, namun ia berkata cinta sejati dan murni bisa mengalahkan iblis seperti apapun", ujarnya dengan senyum aneh.

Sasuke menatap heran bawahannya itu. Bisa-bisanya seseorang yang hanya memedulikan kelestarian makhluk-makhluk semacam burung pipit memberinya nasihat soal cinta.

"Hokage-sama!", panggil salah satu ANBU menghampiri mereka dengan terburu-buru lalu berlutut di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar ANBU itu, _typical_ Uchiha sekali.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino dan Inuzuka Kiba keluar dari desa secara diam-diam semalam. Berdasarkan jejak chakra dan bau yang berhasil diidentifikasi, dipastikan mereka menuju ke arah Barat, ke bekas perkemahan saat perang dunia ninja yang lalu", ujar shinobi itu.

"Apa? Dan kau baru melaporkan hal penting seperti ini sekarang?"

Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget yang menimpanya. Untuk apa orang-orang itu pergi diam-diam ke luar desa tanpa seizinnya? Terlebih mereka pergi ke tempat dimana Naruto menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu.

Meski wajahnya ditutupi topeng, tetapi ANBU itu jelas tampak gelisah. Tubahnya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, sepertinya takut terkena amaterasu sang Hokage.

"A-anooo... Anda sepertinya 'sibuk' semalam, dan kami tidak berani mengganggu Anda. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh dan baru melaporkannya kepada Anda hari ini".

_**BLUSH**_

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah pucat di kedua pipinya.

Merasa tenggorokkannya sedikit kering, Hokage itu berdeham keras. Lalu mulai berbicara kembali.

"Kirim tim Lee dan beberapa ninja tipe sensor! Pastikan tidak ada yang tahu soal hal ini terutama para dewan Konoha!", perintah sang Rokudaime tegas kepada bawahannya.

ANBU itu menganggut singkat lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, ternyata memang cuma bunshin.

"Ck,mereka bahkan tidak repot-repot menutupi jejak chakra dan bau yang mereka tinggalkan. Ini terlalu mencurigakan, benar-benar mencurigakan!", ujar Sasuke bergumam sendiri seraya berfikir keras.

Selain itu ia benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata karena kecolongan peristiwa ini, salahkan kemesumannya sendiri yang tidak ia tahan semalam.

"Hokage-sama?", tanya Juugo beberapa waktu kemudian.

Sasuke cukup terkaget saat dipanggil oleh asistennya, Rokudaime itu terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya Anda perlu istirahat, bukankah Anda kurang tidur? Siang ini Anda juga dijadwalkan untuk mengambil cincin pesanan itu", tanya Juugo dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

_**BLUSH**_

Muncul lagi semburat pink di kedua pipi Rokudaime yang pucat.

Aishh, apa kata mendiang ayahnya jika tahu kehidupan asmara anak bungsunya menjadi konsumsi publik?

Bisa-bisa Sasuke kehilangan muka di depan seluruh leluhur klan Uchiha!

Setelah menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dengan sangat OOC, Sasuke mendelik pada asistennya itu lalu pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Sang asisten hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah ajaib atasannya itu.

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

_**Hampir di saat yang bersamaan  
Gua Bawah Tanah, bekas perkemahan para shinobi**_

.

"_Jujin bunshin!"_, teriak salah satu shinobi dengan tato taring merah di kedua pipinya.

_**POOF**_

Muncul asap putih di sekitar Akamaru dan sedetik kemudian, hewan itu berubah persis sama dengan partnernya.

"_Tsuga!"_

Kedua sosok itu berputar dengan kecepatan yang ganas hingga timbul gempa kecil dan mengakibatkan beberapa batuan runtuh. Sulur-sulur berukuran raksasa terdorong kuat, bahkan beberapa diantaranya berlubang dan patah. Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, sulur itu melakukan regenerasi hingga tampak seperti semula.

"_Hakkesho Kaiten!"_, dua shinobi dari klan Hyuuga membuat putaran perisai chakra di bagian depan dan belakang Shino untuk menangkis sulur-sulur lain yang mencoba menyerang mereka.

"_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho_ : tiga puluh dua pukulan!".

Neji dan Hinata kembali berseru bersamaan, mereka melancarkan enam belas serangan identik dengan masing-masing dua pukulan yang mematikan. Membuat sulur-sulur itu terhempas jauh lalu menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

Sementara ketiga temannya bertarung hingga nyaris kepayahan,si laki-laki berkacamata hitam masih berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan chakranya yang tersisa agar bisa menghancurkan kekkai yang melindungi pedang incaran mereka.

Shino bukanlah ahli dalam fuin-jutsu, karena itu meskipun ia memiliki sebuah gulungan pembuka segel kekkai, tetap saja ia merasa kesulitan. Terlebih lagi, belum tentu mantra di gulungan ini dapat menghancurkan kekkai yang sulit ditembus itu.

Mereka harus memiliki rencana B, tetapi jelas bahwa sulur-sulur itu harus terlebih dahulu dilumpuhkan.

"Kalian bantulah Kiba, serahkan pembukaan segel ini kepadaku!", ujar Shino beberapa menit kemudian.

Di depan mereka Akamaru dan Kiba sangat kewalahan melawan sulur-sulur raksasa itu. Meskipun daya regenarasi tumbuhan menjalar itu kian detik kian menurun namun chakra keempat shinobi itu juga sudah hampir habis.

Neji mengangguk mengerti dan langsung pergi membantu Kiba, namun Hinata ragu dan menatap khawatir rekannya itu. Melalui byakugan miliknya, ia tahu Shino sudah sangat sangat kelelahan dan hampir mencapai batasnya.

Shino menatap heran wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat bantu Kiba dan Neji, Hinata!", seru laki-laki bermarga Aburame itu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut, dia sungguh ingin membantu Kiba dan sepupunya. Tetapi dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Shino sendirian. Sulur-sulur itu bisa membunuh mereka kapan saja.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan semua kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi, Hinata akhirnya membuat keputusan bulat. Kunoichi itu menguatkan hatinya lalu berdiri membelakangi Shino, menjadi tameng untuk ritual-entah-apa yang akan dilakukan rekannya itu.

Ini memang sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa dilakukan.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan salah satu temanku lagi!", ucapnya tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

Benar, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

Shino tertegun dengan tekad bulat yang ditunjukan sang kunoichi. Hyuga Hinata memang bukan lagi gadis pemalu yang selalu ragu-ragu dan bimbang dalam mengambil keputusan. Fakta bahwa Hinata yang sekarang adalah salah satu kunoichi terhebat Konoha dan pemimpin klan elit Hyuga yang dihormati, tampaknya sempat dilupakan Shino.

Apa matanya belakangan ini mulai rabun?! Hanya karena emosi dan kecurigaan sesaat dia telah memperlakukan Hinata dengan buruk dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Apapun alasan Hinata dibalik peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu, bukan alasan bagi Shino untuk memutuskan ikatan kepercayaan mereka yang sudah dibina selama bertahun-tahun.

Bukankah teman adalah ia yang tetap merangkulmu saat seluruh dunia menjauh? Dan Shino meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia termasuk ke dalam orang-orang itu. Seperti halnya Naruto yang selalu mempercayai mereka, Shino juga akan selalu mempercayai teman-temannya.

Ck, dia berhutang maaf pada Hinata.

"Baiklah, sepertinya chakraku juga sudah terkumpul cukup banyak untuk menghancurkan kekkai itu. Gunakan _Juho Shosiken_ milikmu untuk menerobos lalu mengambil pedang itu secepat yang kau bisa!", ujar Shino mantap.

"Un", respon Hinata seraya mengangguk, masih membelakangi Shino. Byakugannya aktif dan menatap tajam ke arah pedang di depannya.

Sekilas ekor matanya melirik Neji, Kiba dan Akamaru telah berpindah posisi ke sebelah kanan mereka dan terus menggabungkan kekuatan untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Shino kembali merapal segel penghancur kekkai. Hinata menyiapkan kuda-kudanya yang biasa.

"_Gogyo Kaiin_(=pembuka segel lima elemen)!, _Kai_(=lepas)!"

_**DUAR!**_

Sinar kemerahan kembali muncul dari dalam gulungan dan menyerang kekkai itu tepat di depan hingga menimbulkan suara ledakan besar. Ledakannya cukup kuat hingga lubang menganga muncul dan cukup untuk dimasuki sepuluh orang sekaligus.

"Bagus, Shino!", teriak Kiba agak kejauhan.

Tapi mereka belum sepenuhnya berhasil, sulur-sulur raksasa itu semakin menggila menyerang hampir ke segala arah.

Tanpa buang waktu Hinata langsung bertindak.

"_Juho Shosiken!", _seru kunoichi bersurai indigo itu.

Chakra kebiruan muncul di kedua tangannya lalu membentuk kepala singa dengan ukuran yang besar. Jauh lebih besar daripada saat Hinata menggunakannya untuk melawan Pain bertahun lalu.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Hinata menangkis bahkan menghancurkan seluruh sulur raksasa yang mencoba menahannya. Kunoichi itu bahkan tidak menghindar sama sekali, kedua kakinya melangkah cepat menuju satu-satunya benda yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya saat ini.

Dibelakangnya Shino tampak jatuh berlutut kelelahan tetapi segera dilindungi oleh dua rekannya yang lain.

Sebuah sulur, lebih besar daripada yang lain menyerangnya dari arah depan. Hinata menyalurkan seluruh chakranya ke bagian kakinya lalu melompat tinggi-tinggi. Tanpa ragu Ia tebas sulur itu hingga menjadi dua lalu hancur membentur tanah.

Saat ia melompat, ternyata jarakya semakin dekat dengan pedang yang melayang itu. Tangan kanannya menggapai pegangan pedang, lalu sedetik kemudian ia berhasil menarik pedang itu ke bawah dan mendarat mulus pada salah satu batuan tinggi.

Berhasil.

_**GRUDUK! GRUDUK! GRUDUK! **_(Author: Ah, suaranya aneh XD)

Masalah lain datang, gempa dengan kekuatan besar menyerang area itu. Seolah tidak mengizinkan benda yang seharusnya ada di sana untuk berpindah tangan.

Batuan-batuan besar berjatuhan menimpa mereka. Neji menggunakan _Kaiten _untuk melindungi Kiba dan Shino. Sedangkan Hinata yang berada paling dekat dengan jalan keluar mulai kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Hinata-sama, pergilan lebih dulu! Kami akan menyusul setelah mengatasi keadaan disini!", teriak Neji di bawah sana.

"Benar, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi! Pergilah ke tempat Naruto!", sahut Kiba seraya menghalau beberapa batu yang menyerang kepalanya dan partner anjingnya.

_**WOOF!**_

Akamaru bahkan ikut menyalak memberinya semangat.

"_Minna_..", ujar Hinata di tengah-tengah suara gemuruh batuan yang berjatuhan.

Haruskah ia meninggalkan temannya lagi? Haruskan ia mengorbankan mereka agar tujuannya tercapai?

Tidak, Hinata tidak mau mengulangi kesalahannya. Bahkan jika mereka sendiri yang memaksa Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Hinata. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Selamatkanlah Naruto! Semuanya kami percayakan padamu!", ujar Shino dengan suara agak serak lalu memamerkan senyuman yang sangat jarang nangkring di wajahnya.

Ketiga laki-laki itu mengangguk, memberikan keyakinan pada kunoichi itu.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, bibirnya memberikan senyum tulus namun sedikit gemetar kepada tiga temannya itu. Dia merasa berat untuk mematuhi permintaan teman-temannya. Tapi melihat mereka begitu percaya kepadanya, Hinata menguatkan dirinya untuk pergi.

'Ini demi Naruto, semua ini demi Naruto-kun', batin kunoichi itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Minna_. Aku mohon kembalilah dengan selamat!", ujarnya singkat lalu melompat ke arah jalan keluar. Tidak kuat untuk menatap mata mereka lebih lama.

Setelah satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim itu benar-benar pergi, ketiga shinobi itu kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Bersiap diri untuk melawan sulur-sulur yang melambai-lambai menyeramkan.

"Ck, kelihatannya akan semakin sulit", ucap Kiba seraya mendecakan lidahnya.

"Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat, nafas anjing", remeh Shino pada temannya dan dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari laki-laki bermarga Inuzuka itu.

"Kita harus memastikan janji kita terpenuhi kepada Hinata-sama", ucap Neji tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sulur yang siap untuk menjerat tubuh mereka hingga remuk.

Kedua temannya hanya menyeringai penuh arti. Laki-laki akan semakin bergairah di saat paling genting dalam hidupnya.

"_Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro!". _Kiba dan Akamaru bertransformasi menjadi serigala putih besar berkepala dua lalu menyerang tumbuhan menjalar itu dengan brutal. Tampaknya Kiba sudah tidak peduli lagi jika terkubur hidup-hidup di dalam gua ini.

"_Hijutsu : Mushidama!"_ Shino mengeluarkan seluruh serangganya lalu membungkus sulur-sulur itu.

"_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho_ : seratus-dua-puluh-empat pukulan!"

Dan pertarungan ketiga shinobi itu pun terus berlanjut.

Di luar sana Hinata berhasil mencapai permukaan. Pedang misterius itu ia balut dengan kain hitam lalu ia sampirkan ke punggungnya. Rasanya pedang itu sama sekali tidak berbeda saat Hinata pertama kali melihatnya sepuluh tahun lalu, tua dan tidak istimewa.

Pedang apa sebenarnya ini?

Mengapa Naruto berpikir bahwa pedang ini bisa menghentikan iblis seribu tahun?

Saat kakinya mencapai tepi hutan, angin kencang menerpa seluruh padang rerumputan. Mengalirkan hawa dingin nan mencekam hingga membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

Awan hitam kelam berarak cepat lalu menutupi langit, membuat tempatnya berdiri tidak cukup terkena sinar matahari. Padahal Hinata sangat yakin, saat ini adalah tengah hari.

"Byakugan!", seru Hinata seraya mengaktifkan doujutsu-nya.

Di sekelilingnya pepohonan mengeluarkan chakra yang tidak biasa, seolah terusik dengan apapun yang baru saja bangkit di kejauhan sana. Makhluk-makhluk lain yakni berbagai jenis hewan bergerak tergesa-gesa, berlawanan arah dengan tempat yang akan Hinata tuju.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

'Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?', batinnya cemas

Hinata kembali berlari menuju Konoha, hatinya cemas dan takut. Segala pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Apakah ia bisa tepat waktu?

Apakah cara untuk menghentikan Naruto hanya dengan menusuk kembali jantungnya?

'Apakah aku bisa lebih berguna daripada ini?', batin Hinata putus asa hingga hampir menangis.

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

_**Di suatu tempat**_

.

Sesosok gadis bersurai pirang mengambang dengan posisi terlentang di air gelap dan tak beriak. Gadis itu mengenakan yukata polos putih bersih. Bagian belakang yukata dan rambutnya yang tergerai, basah terkena air. Sedangkan wajahnya tampak tenang seolah sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan kelopak mata pucat yang tertutup.

Suara-suara lain yang tampak familiar di telinga si pirang, bergema seolah berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Memanggilnya—entah untuk apa, ia tidak begitu peduli.

Gelembung-gelembung air kecil dengan chakra orange yang menyelimutinya kini semakin berkurang dan menipis, bahkan nyaris hilang. Membuat pertahanan yang membungkus gadis itu menjadi longgar. Beberapa sulur tanaman rambat yang sejak semula mengelilingi si gadis, dengan leluasa melilit tangan dan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Semua memori dan kenangan semasa ia hidup datang secara acak bahkan nyaris bersamaan. Ingatan tentang impian, persahabatan dan cintanya yang tidak pernah terbalaskan. Membuat kepalanya serasa nyaris penuh, hingga ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

_._

'…_Aku akan menjadi Hokage yang melampaui Hokage-Hokage terdahulu, itulah impianku!...'_

'…_Kau, ternyata sangat menyukai Sasuke ya, Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, itu adalah janji seumur hidupku! Kau tenang saja! Ehehehe...'_

'_...Hei, Sakura-chan! Kau mau kencan denganku!...'_

'_..Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu...'_

'_...Sakura-chan..'_

_._

Inikah rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat kau percayai? 

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, bahkan melebihi rasa sakit saat kepergian Jiraiya ataupun saat ia tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru.

Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto berhasil menghapus kebencian dari banyak shinobi. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka hampir tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Tetapi mengapa ia justru gagal menghapus kebencian dari rekan setim-nya yang pernah mati-matian ia lindungi?

Ikatan yang ia bangun dengan susah payah, hancur begitu saja tanpa bisa ia hindari dan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

'_**SEBEGITU MENYAKITKANNYA KAH, NARUTO?'**_

_**DEG**_

Suara tinggi dan melengking seperti suara wanita, menggetarkan telinga Naruto hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Suara itu terasa begitu dekat, nyaris seperti nadi di lehernya sendiri.

'Siapa di sana? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?', tanya Naruto. Dia tidak suka isi kepalanya diganggu orang lain, apalagi saat ia sedang ingin merenung sendiri.

'_**AKU?', **_kata suara itu dengan nada sing a song.

'_**Aku hanyalah kekosongan, tetapi aku juga adalah isi dari kekosongan itu sendiri. Segala 'rupa' adalah kekosongan, segala kekosongan mengisi seluruh panca indramu dan berbuah ilusi. Tidak kah kau tertarik menyerahkan dirimu pada kekosongan, Naruto?'**_

Naruto tidak merespon suara aneh itu. Rasanya ia cukup akrab dengan segala tetek-bengek 'kekosongan' yang dibicarakan suara itu. Bertahun lalu ia mendengar para biksu mengumandangkannya dalam doa dan puji-pujian sutera Buddha. Semua itu hanya terdengar seperti ocehan membingungkan bagi Naruto

'_**Dalam kekosongan tiada perasaan juga tiada kebenaran. Tiada dicemarkan, juga tiada disucikan'**_, lanjut suara itu tanpa mengacuhkan sikap diam Naruto.

'_**Sejak awal tiada macam-macam rintangan dalam pikiran, maka tiada pula ada penderitaan, rasa takut dan rasa ragu yang menyesatkan. Hingga akhirnya kau akan tenggelam di lautan tak bertepi dan bisa mencapai nirwana'**_

'Tidak ada penderitaan? Tiada rasa sakit?', tanya Naruto mulai tertarik di luar kemauannya, meskipun semua kata-kata yang ia dengar membuat kepalanya bingung.

'_**Berikan jiwamu pada kekosongan dan kehampaan dalam ilusi keabadian! Maka kekosongan itu akan memenuhi seluruh hati dan pikiranmu'**_, ucap sosok itu menggelegar.

Naruto membuka matanya terkejut. Seluruh panca inderanya dikagetkan dengan banyaknya lilitan sulur di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sejak kapan mereka memerangkap Naruto. Padahal sulur-sulur itu melilit tubuhnya erat, namun tidak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

'_**Bukankah menakjubkan saat kau tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit? Bergabunglah, maka rasa sakitmu akan hilang, Uzumaki Naruto!'**_

Beberapa sulur mulai melilit wajah Naruto, hingga hanya matanya saja yang tidak terhalang.

"_Tidak, Naruto! Jangan menyerah sekarang, aku mohon!"_

Suara sayup-sayup familiar yang sejak semula memanggilnya, sekarang mulai bertambah jelas. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, ruangan ini begitu gelap dan airnya begitu dingin.

"_Setidaknya berjuanglah demi 'mereka'! Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, mereka tidak bisa lahir ke dunia ini jika kau menyerah!"_

"Mereka? Siapa?"

Tiga buah energi chakra yang membentuk pusaran kecil tiba-tiba dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto. Begitu hangat, begitu murni dan begitu menenangkan. Tapi tubuh sosok pirang itu sudah terjerat sepenuhya.

Sudah terlambat. Sulur-sulur itu menarik si pirang ke dasar air yang gelap.

"_NARUTTOOO!", _teriak suara itu pilu lalu menghilang seolah pergi menjauh.

'Aku, hanya tidak ingin kesakitan lagi'

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

Angin berhembus kencang menumbangkan pepohonan yang telah rapuh dan kering, daun-daun berguguran membuat hutan belantara itu kini tampak seperti tanah lapang yang tandus. Para penghuni hutan telah lama meninggalkan mereka dalam kesunyian yang menyesakkan. Awan gelap menutupi seluruh penjuru langit dan membuat tempat di mana kaki mereka berpijak semakin sulit untuk diindrai.

Bola-bola cakra hitam dengan pendar orange berterbangan tak tentu arah mengambil kehidupan yang masih tersisa, lalu menyerahkannya pada sosok cantik sekaligus mengerikan yang berdiri diam di hadapannya.

Inikah iblis seribu tahun? Inikah Naruto yang sekarang?

Auranya bahkan lebih mengintimidasi daripada Madara atau bijuu manapun.

Rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar dengan anggun dihiasi dengan dua tanduk kecil. Mata indah miliknya menutup. konon menyembunyikan iris semerah darah dan pupil vertical yang membuat hati pejuang paling tangguh pun gentar.

Kulit dan bibirnya pucat seputih kanvas dengan pembuluh darah kehitaman di sekitar lehernya. Tiga garis pada masing-masing pipinya telah muncul dan semakin tebal. Entah bagaimana tubuh sosok itu kini telah dibalut yukata hitam panjang selembut sutera layaknya tuan puteri. Sebuah kalung dengan untaian magatama menghiasi lehernya, segel shiki-fuin juga tampak jelas di bagian perutnya.

Sekilas Uzumaki Naruto tampak seperti berada dalam mode bijuu, namun jauh lebih mengesankan dalam arti yang berbeda.

Bola-bola chakra itu semakin intens menyebar ke segala arah. Tetapi tak satupun diantaranya menghampiri Sakura, pemuda berambut gimbal yang telah lepas dari jeratan tali dan sosok lelaki tua yang tengah tak sadarkan diri setelah terkena ledakan akibat kegagalan fatal dalam penyegelan.

Ya, mereka gagal menyegel Naruto.

Kemungkinan besar, sejak semula memang gulungan tua itu tidak cukup untuk memenjarakan iblis seribu tahun. Kini keadaan justru berbalik.

Akhirnya pemilik kelopak mata sepucat pualam itu lebih memilih untuk terbuka. Alangkah kagetnya Sakura karena Iris sapphire sebiru langit lah yang menyambutnya. Namun tidak apapun di balik mata indah itu. Segalanya terasa kosong dan hampa seolah ia berada diantara sadar dan tidak.

"Kelihatannya, sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar menjadi iblis", ujar sosok itu tersenyum miris.

Jari-jari yang lentik terangkat memanggil semua bola-bola chakra hitam kembali pada sang tuan. Lalu seketika itu pula, sosok beryukata hitam itu melayang hingga beberapa meter bagai dewi penguasa kegelapan.

Naruto membentuk segel harimau.

"_**Kumenju **__(=sembilan makhluk suci bertopeng)"_, seru Naruto. Tepat di belakang Naruto, sebuah mandala raksasa, terdiri atas sembilan lingkaran dengan cahaya keunguan—mulai terbentuk. Pada masing-masing lingkaran tersebut, terdapat huruf kanji yang mengeluarkan sinar keunguan yang sama.

"_**Sei**_ (=_naga biru_)_**Byaku**__ (=harimau putih), __**Shu**__ (=burung semerah darah), __**Gen**__ (=kura-kura hitam), __**Kú**__ (=ular emas penghuni langit), __**Nan**__ (=pertapa selatan), __**Hoku**__ (=pertapa utara), __**San**__ (=dewa kematian), __**Gyoku**__ (=bidadari surga)"_

Naruto menyebutkan satu persatu kanji yang ada pada mandala, lalu makhluk-makhluk aneh dan menyeramkan serta memakai topeng rubah putih menembus dari balik huruf kanji lalu mengeluarkan suara yang memekakan telinga.

Makhluk-makhluk itu mengelilingi Naruto, bagai pengawal pribadinya.

Naga biru, burung vermillion, ular emas dan sosok seperti manusia yang menggunakan selendang sutera merah muda, melayang-layang di udara tepat di sebelah kiri dan kanan Naruto. Sedangkan dua pertapa kembar, kura-kura besar dan harimau putih—menapakkan kakinya di tanah, mengawal sang tuan di jalur darat.

"Larilah…", ujar sosok mistis itu seredah bisikan.

"Larillah sebelum aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk menghabisi kalian!", lanjut Naruto.

Tubuh Sakura merosot ke tanah melihat makhluk-makhluk yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan itu. Sedikitpun ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya, apalagi jika harus berlari.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya lalu memanggul tubuh Sakura ala karung beras.

Naruto melihat sosok ketiga sosok itu menjauh, si pemuda gimbal membawa tubuh ringkih Izumi dengan menyampirkannya ke tangannya, dan membawa tubuh Sakura di pundak kanannya.

Selama beberapa saat yang sulit dikatakan berapa lama. Manik sapphirenya bertemu dengan iris hazel milik Kyouga. Laki-laki itu menatapnya cemas dan mengeraskan rahangnya. Terlihat sangat berat hati untuk meninggalkan Naruto dengan monster-monster itu.

Tapi ia harus pergi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Tapi ia bersumpah akan membawa Naru kembali apapun caranya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto", ucap Kyouga lirih dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

Uchiha Sasuke berlari dan melompat dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah semua energi negatif berkumpul. Di belakangnya para ANBU mengikutinya dengan susah payah.

Entah energi apa yang menghalangi pergerakannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan shun-shin (2) ke tempat itu. Membuatnya semakin frustasi karena telah membuang banyak waktu.

Semoga saja firasatnya tidak benar.

Semoga saja Naruto baik-baik saja.

Meskipun semua pertanda ini menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya.

Jika sampai ia tiba pada satu titik untuk menghabisi Naruto. Ia tahu saat itu juga merupakan akhir dari hidupnya.

Tanpa memedulikan anggota ANBU yang bersusah payah mengejarnya, ataupun anikinya yang menatap cemas ke arahnya—Rokudaime Konoha itu menerobos hutan semakin dalam.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan benda lembut sedingin es namun sehitam tinta mulai berjatuhan.

"Tanda ketiga, itu artinya Naruto telah memanggil para kumenju", ujar Itachi yang ikut berhenti di belakang Sasuke lalu menatap ke langit gelap.

Sasuke diam membisu, tangan kanannya terulur mencoba meraih salju hitam yang membuat harapannya semakin mustahil terjadi.

"Kita harus kembali, Ototou . Para jinchuriki dalam bahaya, begitu pula anak-anak di seluruh negara api, bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia.", bujuk Itachi pada adiknya.

"Kita harus kembali, lalu mencari cara untuk menghentikan Naruto"

.

.

**.**

This is is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my head burst again 

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen.  
(Skyfall, Adele)

**Keterangan**:

(1) Filler Anime Naruto Shippuden episode 235 : jawaban tegas Naruto saat menolak pinangan seorang kunoichi pimpinan desa Nadeshiko. Padahal cewek-nya cakep lho! Dasar Naru Dobe!

(2) Shun-shin : ninjutsu perpindahan ruang dengan cepat. Hiraishin adalah salah satu contohnya.

.

TBC

.

**Hehe maaf.. Chapi-nya gaje, pendek dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Yah, bukan karena kuchi lagi ber-Angst. ria sii.. Tapi emang script originalnya kayak gini.. mohon reader bisa memaklumi.. #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Yosh, caphi depan bakal jadi caphi final kayaknya.. Tapi kalo kepanjangan, bakal kuchi bikin jadi dua kayaknya.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang nyempetin waktu buat baca fic abal ini.**

**So, mind to rivew?**

**kuchiharu out!  
#deep-bow**


End file.
